


Welcome to the Age of Un-Innocence

by LaurellChan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Faking Dating is my Trope, Family Drama, Human InuYasha, Recreational Drug Use, Snarky Banter, Tokyo - Freeform, for everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurellChan/pseuds/LaurellChan
Summary: Welcome to The Age of Un-Innocence where party boy drug dealer Inuyasha Taisho and the runaway black sheep of her family Kagome Higurashi are just another notch in a business deal bedpost. This is the new era of love, and it's not pretty.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55





	1. Welcome to Their World

xxxxx

Kagome Higurashi drummed her fingers along her desk nervously. She checked her watch again to find it only a minute later than before. With a sigh she leaned down to rest her arms against the desk top, content from the coolness of the wood on her bare arms. Her fingers absently traced the lines and grooves of the wood as she tried to clear her thoughts. After taking several measured breathes she moved to sit up and check the time again but realized the futility of doing that so soon. Instead she laid her forehead on her crossed arms with another sigh.

For the past four years Kagome had been attending a private boarding school in America by choice. She had every intention of staying in America for college and had been looking into several architecture schools. Her future had seemed so impossibly bright even a month ago with all the options flying in from her high grades and test scores. Things it seemed were finally improving and she had dared to hope for a simpler life, for freedom…She should have known better. 

Her father had suddenly called a week before graduation asking her to return for the summer. She had intended to spend the summer staying with her best friend Sango and all those best laid plans they had made together had gone up in smoke from one phone call. She tried not to think about how disappointed Sango had looked when she told her the bad news.

Kagome had twisted the end of her ponytail nervously while she spoke to her father, hating that even after all this time away he reverted her to feeling like a stammering child. But she rarely saw or spoke to her family and knowing she would need their continued financial support during college, she obliged his wish and agreed. It felt cold and hollow to even her that she only thought of her family in terms of what she could gain from them at this point, but that’s how she knew she really was a Higurashi. He said there was a matter he needed to talk to her about as soon as possible. The words filled her stomach with a cold dread and she dropped the lock of hair she had been twirling.

"Everything is ok with grandpa right?" She asked quickly, her elderly grandfather being her first thought.

"Yes, he's fine but I would rather speak to you about this in person," was the only ambiguous response she received.

The reason she had left Japan in the first place had been because of her father, or at least it had all started with him. He was a politician who had been building his reputation up since before she was born as well as a successful stock broker who ran his own company, and work had always come before anything else. Money was what made his world run— the money he made at his company— and then put into his full time job of the life of a diplomat, and it left little time for anything else.

Kagome couldn't stand the way he treated their family, so she left home the summer before freshman year. She was tired of the bureaucracy of the business world he inflicted on their private lives and he hadn't minded sending her away one bit, saying he was scared how her rebellious attitude could affect his and the company's image. It was like constantly being on stage surviving in her family. She often pitied her little brother who didn't have the luck she did to have gotten away.

Having long ago accepted his daughter couldn't be depended upon, despite being the eldest, her brother Souta was the sole heir to the stock company. He had just started high school and he was already undergoing training for the business world. Regret clenched deep in her heart when she thought of Souta, they spoke rarely after she left as it often ended with her biting her lip to keep her tears silent. So now they talked even less… the less Kagome knew about her family the better. She hated leaving him behind but she wouldn't have traded her freedom for anything.

The abrupt knock at the door stirred Kagome from her morose thoughts and she jerked up off the desk, “Yes?”

"Miss, your taxi has arrived," a voice called through.

"Be right there!" Time was up.

Everything was already neatly packed and she knew it but she couldn’t help to pause to look back at her empty dorm room. So many memories over the past four years, they choked her and started to form a lump in her throat... 'Now isn’t the time for this,' she reprimanded herself and turned away from her room. Empty wasn't the way she wanted or would remember it, so she squared her shoulders, held her chin up and opened the door. She didn't look back again.

xxxxx

Many miles away, Inuyasha flicked his cigarette impatiently and completely missed the ashtray sitting on his patio table. He barely noticed this, his eyes instead focused up on the sky. He wasn’t one for describing days like most write poetry but it was shaping up to be an exceptionally beautiful sunset. He tied his silver hair back in the ponytail he had taken to wearing it in due to the heat of New York. His bangs and then some still fell out of it in defiance and he rolled his eyes in response taking another drag off his cigarette.

A shrill ring shot through the air causing him to flinch in his chair and pull his phone out of his pocket. He looked down at his flashing phone and the number in surprise; it wasn’t who he had been expecting at all…

"What?" He snapped defensively at the caller.

"Inuyasha, this is your father. I don't know where you are and probably don't want to know what you're doing, but could you please come home sometime next week?" The voice sounded like it always had and made him feel about five years old all over again from the patronizing tone his father always took when speaking to him. No one could get under his skin so fast even after all these years away.

"Why?" He tried to take another breath of smoke to calm his spiking pulse only to realize it had extinguished. He stubbed it out harder than necessary in the ashtray as if the object had done it on purpose.

There was a pause on the line as his father ignored his question mostly and instead answered in a way he knew would shake Inuyasha to his core. "Your mother wants to see you." It very clearly wasn’t a request.

His blood pounded through his body almost painfully but not from the anger he was boiling over with usually… a feeling much worse because it was foreign, guilt. It made his chest ache the sensation so unfamiliar, and his sharp retort died on his tongue. How long had it been since he called his mother? Could he even remember? The sunset above him was gradually darkening.

"I'll think about it."

"I'm not asking, Inuyasha." He grit his teeth from the obviousness of this statement.

"Don't order me around,” Inuyasha said sharply and hated how petulant it sounded.

"I'm not ordering either; just understand there will be consequences to your actions if you don't return. I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate having your credit cards cancelled if I don't see a plane ticket charge on there by the end of this week." His father’s voice was calm and collected just like always, it gave nothing away. He spoke to him just like one of his suspects. Inuyasha hated him for a moment.

"If you think you can call me up and threaten me you've got another thing coming old man!" There was a pause where he expected him to rise to the challenge, instead his father sighed on the other line. Without permission the image of his father’s pinched expression when he sighed like that flashed into his mind. Inuyasha stood up and began to walk the length of his small balcony just to have something to do with the sudden tension in his limbs.

"Look Yash, I don't feel like fighting... please just come home. Your mother wants to see you and I'd like to talk to you about something serious okay? You don't have to stay long. It's the least you could do for us supporting your party boy lifestyle without complaint." The defeat in that tone made him pause, this was something foreign as well and for the first time in a long time he realized his father sounded… exhausted.

"Keh, I'll still think about it. Bye." He tapped the phone to hang up harder but stopped himself before throwing it. It would be the second phone screen he'd broken this year if he gave in to his anger and threw it.

"Who was that?" A silhouette voiced from the door frame, apparently coming out to investigate what all the noise was.

"Doesn't concern you. Are you ready yet?" He ran an impatient hand through his bangs shoving his phone back into his pocket before he changed his mind and did something stupid with it.

"Yea, fine whatever." His date leaned into a mirror hanging in the living room to wipe a nonexistent smudge off her perfect red lipstick. She smiled at her reflection, clearly pleased with what she saw. Inuyasha resisted a snide comment about this and closed the doors to his balcony, locking them carefully.

She headed for the door hips swaying, sliding into a pair of obnoxiously tall black heels. He could tell she had probably just gone to throw up dinner or something, these fucking models why did he keep dating them? He didn’t let himself linger on that dangerous thought too long.

"We've got to make a stop first, and then we'll head to the party," he mumbled gruffly almost hoping she wouldn’t hear him.

"As long as you save some blow for me. I promised some to a friend too so don't fuck me over okay? I'm not in the mood." She pointed a sharp plum colored nail at him that bounced while she enunciated the end of her sentence. Like she was in any position to make demands, he rolled his eyes.

"You’re a fuckin’ coke head, you know that?” He didn’t wait for her response as it wasn’t actually a question and for once she kept her stupid mouth shut thankfully. He grabbed the keys to his beamer, practically shoving her out the door.

On the way down the elevator he considered what his father said... going home right now wasn't convenient. He had a lot of big deals in the works that were going to prove very profitable. He didn't even need those fucking credit cards, and he would have to be somewhat clean to even step into that house. And remain that way because he didn't dare bring anything with him, not with the bloodhound his father was and how strict Japanese laws were. But he did feel genuinely guilty for not calling his mom. She hadn't been happy at all when he left home three years ago, only a year after his brother left. The old man was right... it was the least he could do probably.

The silence and his thoughts were broken when he realized they had arrived at the garage floor and his date was staring at him in annoyance. She had clearly asked him a question and was waiting on him expectantly for an answer. When he didn’t give one she huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and spinning around to walk towards his car. "Are you tripping on something? You're being so quiet, it's weirding me out." He ignored that comment too and she kept right on complaining while lighting up a cigarette.

"If you think you're smoking in my car, you're even dumber than you look," was his only response. She took a long drag and glared at him through her heavy eyeliner.

xxxxx

Upon arriving at the Tokyo Narita Airport, Kagome was swept up in a big hug by what used to be her 'little' brother. He was now a little bit taller than her, making her chin rest up on his shoulder while she wrapped her arms around him, eager to return the hug. He was tall and lean like he had been stretched since the last time she saw him.

"Wow Souta, it's so good to see you! I can't believe how much you grew in a year." The tension and anxiety she had felt for a moment at reuniting with him melted away the minute he gave her that same big smile he always had. It was more relieving than she realized to see that he was still Souta under those new changes and he wasn’t resentful of her.

"Yea, same to you sis, you look great!" He took her backpack, swinging it over his shoulder effortlessly despite it being stuffed to the brim.

"Where's Dad? He's the one who asked me here," she looked around carefully like he might have been spying nearby.

"You know..." Souta glanced up and away from her and shrugged half-hearted, meaning there really was no excuse to tell, or he just wasn't going to bother.

"Course,” she understood and dropped it, not needing to hear anything more. “What about mom?"

"Actually mom doesn't know you're coming home yet! She doesn't think you'll be here until next week, I wanted to surprise her. She's seemed sad lately." Souta kept his eyes in front of him as he walked careful to avoid the thick crowds.

"Aw... when did you turn into such a good kid?" She laughed reaching up to pat him on the head. Something she had done all through their childhood but not in years now.

"OK, none of that." He dodged easily out of her reach giving her a little smirk she returned.

After getting two huge suitcases from baggage claim they headed out to the limo parked in front. The driver bowed politely and Kagome returned the gesture quickly as they took her bags from them. She absently thought of how long it must have been since she bowed to anyone. A few camera men snapped photos of the siblings stepping into the car. Kagome plastered on her old fake smile for them.

"So I see dad's campaign is as lively as ever?"

"Yes, he's up for a really big position in the coming elections a couple of months from now. Lots going on at the office and with his team,” Souta made a twirling hand motion as he talked. “It seems like the phones never stop ringing." He rubbed a hand through his bangs with a weary smile. Kagome ran her gaze over him and tried her best not to let her thoughts show, 'he's only 16 and he looks so tired... my poor brother.'

"He's about to unveil some surprise his team cooked up to boost his ratings, I think. He’s been secretive about it for months and especially anxious in the last few days so I’m sure something big is around the corner. It's bad enough the way that team of bottom dwellers sleazed around releasing such scummy news about one of his opponents so who knows what they've got planned this time.” He looked at the window while he spoke quickly then seemed to straighten up as if he had just now realized what he said. “Don't tell him I said so though, he'll kill me. It's always public image this and that, watch your tone, and watch your demeanour… Well, you remember." He smiled a little looking up into Kagome's worried face.

"Yes, I remember. I just wish you could have a normal high school experience like I was able to," Kagome’s hands clenched in her lap.

"Oh you’re not still going on about that, are you?” He laughed as if it was an old joke between friends. “Don't worry about me sis, I'm fine really! I don't have to worry about what to do with my life or anything; I'm really pretty lucky— Dad says— to come into the business world like I am. And I'm going to be graduating a year early with the advanced classes I'm doing." You could almost believe he meant it… Kagome realized this must be because of how many times he had repeated this line. It was eerily convincing and reminded her of her father in a way she didn’t like at all.

"That's great, Souta." She faked a smile to reassure him, and then turned to look out the dark tinted windows. It was odd being back. She hadn't even come home for the breaks that year. Instead she stayed with her group of friends because it was senior year and they knew they wouldn't be together after this. She really missed them. She didn’t know when exactly it happened but over her time away this place had slipped from her heart, she didn’t even think of it as home anymore she realized sadly. Not really, a home is with people you loved and trusted.

Everything looked just how she had left it. Tokyo was orderly and calm despite the crowds and the people considerate as always. Sometimes they looked up to watch the limo go by, probably thinking some lucky people were in it. But they were wrong. Kagome would have preferred a more discrete car, hell she would have preferred a middle class family that she at least knew. But things were the way they were, and she had loved the last four years of her life. If her situation was any different, those years wouldn't have happened. She repeated these little truths to herself as her nerves fluttered through her whole body the closer they got to their house.

When the limo pulled up the old familiar driveway, Kagome's heart clenched tightly. She was incredibly nervous, but she had missed her mother and tried to focus on this to force her body out of its frozen state. Souta gave her hand a quick squeeze then got out as the driver opened the door for them. With a deep breath calming breath, she willed her limbs into motion and followed after him towards the front door.

"I’m home. Mom?" Souta called his voice echoing off the high ceilings and deep marble floors of their entry way as he took his shoes off placing them into a cabinet. Everything was sparkling as always, perfect, like no one even lived here. Kagome glanced around feeling out of place again in her 'home', and found she longed to be back in her cramped dorm room. All the frayed and folded pictures pinned onto a board cluttered with movie tickets and other scraps of paper only meaningful to her.

Moving on autopilot Kagome took her shoes off as well and dropped her backpack down quietly. "Souta, I'm in here!" A voice called to the right. Souta gave her a little push on the back when she appeared stuck again for the moment and Kagome nearly stumbled into the kitchen as she found her mother sitting at a stool pulled up to an extended marble counter. She was sipping what looked like orange juice but most likely had some champagne in it.

"Kagome!!" Her mother literally squealed and rushed over to her crushing Kagome in a tight embrace.

"Hey mom," she said softly while returning the embrace. Souta looked at them from the doorway with a smile. Her mother pulled back with her hands still clutching onto her shoulders and looked her up and down once and then once more as if she was expecting her to have tattoos or something hidden away from her rebel time abroad. She smiled and crushed her into another hug.

"Souta, you didn't tell me..." She finally pulled away to wipe a quick tear from her shimmering eyes. She grabbed a tissue from the counter, rubbing careful not to disturb her makeup and Kagome smiled.

"Good surprise? Oh don't cry, mom,” she teased, making her mother laugh. Souta walked over to the counter and put the kettle on for what Kagome hoped was for green tea.

"Does your father know you're here?"

"Yes, he got me the plane ticket but it was all Souta's idea to keep it a secret from you," she giggled at her mother’s incredulous glare she shot over to Souta knowing her mother wouldn't really be mad. Souta continued to lounge against the kitchen counter and pretended to check his smart phone but Kagome was sure he could feel that look.

"Well I want to hear all about your last year abroad honey. How was your graduation?" Her mother led her back to where she had been sitting, motioning for Kagome to sit beside her. Kagome pulled up a tall stool to the island counter and nodded in appreciation as Souta put a cup of green tea in front of her. “Let it steep,” he warned her before hoping up onto the counter across from them and pulling his phone back out.

She wrapped her hands around the comforting warmth. "Yeah, graduation was wonderful mom. I um, graduated with honours." She turned the cup once just to have something to do with her hands then dunked the tea bag a few times as well. None of her family had flown over to witness her graduation, but she never expected them to anyway. In the last four years they hadn't visited America once. Her friends had become a second family to her and they were the best she could have asked for.

"That's so good to hear, you've always been brilliant honey." She gave her daughter a pat on the hand that felt more than a little condescending. "And I'm so happy you've decided to come home for college."

"Well..." Kagome faltered... what did she just say? Thankfully before she had to answer the sound of the front door opening interrupted them.

"Oh, that'll be your father! He'll be so glad to see you home, dear." Her mother hopped up and walked into the other room quickly to greet her husband.

'Yea right...' Kagome thought sarcastically. She could hear her mother loudly telling her father she had arrived. Souta quickly jumped down from the counter and seemed to collect himself for a moment. Kagome frowned but was interrupted before she could say anything.

"Kagome," the man himself walked into the kitchen and gave her a quick chaste kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're here. I trust your flight went well?"

"Yes, father," she smiled softly. Even after everything he had put them through she still couldn't quite hate her own father. When she was away it was easy to avoid thoughts of him but now as he stood before him she felt so young once again. There was a time she had idolized this man… but that was a long time ago she silently reminded herself.

"Wonderful." He gave her a slightly awkward pat on the shoulder then headed over to speak to Souta motioning for him to join him in the other room; it was always business to him... Kagome glanced their way for a second then looked back to her mother. She had one of those pointless smiles on her face, the kind that just tainted her real happiness.

"So how have things been here, mom?" She was suddenly desperate for a conversation to start just to stop the silence that was stretching between them.

"Oh good, good… your father ran into some trouble with his campaign though,” she flapped her hand dismissively and Kagome sat up a little in her interest. She took a sip of tea to avoid it looking so obvious.

“Really? What sort of trouble?”

“Well, it was just awful. One of his competitors managed to expose some pictures from his time at University. Your poor father, it damaged his shots badly in the election but he apologized and thinks he's found what's going to pull him into the lead. He's revealing it tonight at a special dinner so we'll all hear about it. I'm so excited." Another fake smile accompanied her fake excitement. Her mother cocked her head to the side like a small dog might when confused and Kagome realized it was because she still hadn’t responded.

"Ah, any idea what it is?" The awful competitor was probably the man they shamed first; Kagome thought back to what Souta told her in the car. She made a note to check the headlines for what they found out her dad did and hopefully get copies blown up of those photos.

"Nope, he's been keeping it a secret for some time now. But as long as he wins I'm sure it will be perfect, he's brilliant at this sort of thing you know?" It wasn't really a question which is good because Kagome didn't think she could have forced up a positive response. More like his team of bottom feeders is 'brilliant' she thought bitterly.

"Well, the maid must have put your things in your room by now. Why don't we go unpack and chit chat a bit more about your last year abroad?" Her mother stood up and wrapped her hands around her elbow to pull her to do the same. “I want to hear everything,” she gushed. Kagome tried not to linger on wondering if this was authentic or part of her mother’s act.

"Okay, mom... that would be nice." They headed up stairs and down the huge hallway chatting until they got to Kagome's old room. Nothing had been moved since she left although when she was home she had taken down some of the old things during Christmas of last year. While she threw one of her suitcases onto her bed her mother sat in an idle chair still sipping her, what Kagome was now positive was a mimosa.

"So how is that darling friend of yours… Sango is it?"

"She's good, she's starting at MIT in the fall." She unzipped the suitcase and took out her toiletries case, making sure nothing had leaked.

"Oh, how wonderful for her." Kagome knew her mother knew nothing of American colleges. She could have said Sango had decided to become a stripper and she would have had the same default and polite response.

"And have you given any thought to what you would like to do, Kagome?"

"I'm really interested in architecture actually." She wouldn't tell her mother just yet she wasn't coming home for college after all she had only been home a couple of minutes... no need to upset her. She wasn't going to summer school and still wasn't positive which university she would attend but she had been accepted to everyone she had applied for.

"Architecture... hmm... you’re sure you wouldn't rather do something in business? Your father could set you up perfectly." That's exactly why Kagome didn't want to do anything in business but she mustered a smile.

"Well, you know how I love art." She shrugged one shoulder and continued to unpack with her back to her mother hiding her expression of disdain.

"Oh, of course, of course!" Her mother replied a little too quickly. She did remember her telling her that, didn't she? "Well whatever makes my baby happy! I'm going to go check on the caterers for this evening, ok darling?" She chugged down the rest of the mimosa and rose up gracefully.

"Okay, Mom." Her mom gave her a peck on the cheek then lightly cupped Kagome's face with her free hand. "It's so good to have you home." Kagome gulped and smiled hoping she didn't see her wince when she said 'home'.

xxxxx

After much internal debating and way too many cigarettes, Inuyasha finally decided a couple of days at home wouldn't kill him. Sober him slightly yes, which would suck, but he'd live… probably. He told his best friend Miroku he'd be gone a couple of days so if anyone was looking for him to buy that Miroku could have them. Miroku hopped up on his dresser and pulled his phone out of his pocket to text something probably.

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically. "Where are you going anyway? You're not going anywhere in Europe without me are you?" He levelled a suspicious glare towards Inuyasha’s duffle bag he had just dumped onto the floor as if it might have answers for him.

"No and why is it you care all the sudden?" Inuyasha snapped like he always did defensively. Miroku curled one leg up under himself while sitting on his dresser and leaned his elbow on his knee while he watched Inuyasha stalk about his loft throwing seemingly random things onto his bed.

"You can be such an asshole, whatever. Call me when you're back in town. We'll go to Bowery Bar. I met the greatest dealer there, you'll love him." He bounced back from the slightly hurt tone his voice first had and went back to looking at his phone. Miroku would rapidly flit from one topic to the next in conversation making it difficult to tell if it was some type of upper or just him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… " Inuyasha replied, tossing a pair of shoes past him onto the bed as well. It was always the same shit here; same shitty people, same shitty drugs. New York was tiring; Manhattan could be downright painful.

"He owns a gallery on 79th street." Miroku pointed out.

"Of course he does."

"You haven't seen Kouga around lately, have you?" Miroku asked nonchalantly, he licked the filter of his cigarette and smiled.

"No but if he was dead I'd know about it." Inuyasha regretted those last words the minute he said them… it made him think about things he had been trying desperately to forget. Truth be told getting away from New York right now sounded better and better the more he did think about returning to Japan. But he couldn’t admit any of that to Miroku; they had already discussed that shit enough.

"Maybe he went to the Hamptons with those girls we met the other night... what agency were they from?” Miroku lit his cigarette while still mumbling around it. “I can't remember now. We met them at Tunnel, or was it Nobu… remember?" Inuyasha absolutely did not remember. "Were you there?" Miroku seemed to drift off once more, his chin resting in his right hand and cigarette dangling from his left. He seemed like he was watching the ceiling fan rotate now and his thoughts far away.

"No, I don't think I was. But Kouga can't keep up with those girls. Their habits are too expensive, they can't just do coke anymore they're all asking for heroin lately." Inuyasha grunted as he stuffed more clothes into his already full bag. He didn’t bother to fold any of it, for all he knew he might be there one day and get told to fuck off.

"True, true," Miroku nodded to himself thinking about something and took a long drag on his cigarette.

Cramming the clothes and shoes on the bed into the duffle bag, Inuyasha grabbed some basic things from his bathroom before he zipped it and headed for the door. Miroku followed him out cigarette still dangling off his lips and still talking about someone he had met. “She was a ten Inuyasha, a ten I fucking swear it,” Inuyasha reminded him no one was a ten with a smirk. His friend had a talent for over exaggerating. 

He didn't bother calling the girl he was supposed to go out with that night; after all she only did print work, no runways. He and Miroku shared a cab on the way to the airport. He said a short goodbye to his friend, throwing his bag over his shoulder and putting one hand into his pocket. He glanced at the time on his phone trying to remember if he brought a charging cable for the plane... yes he did, and then slipped the phone back into his pocket.

Inuyasha took one last glance to the skyscrapers over his shoulder then walked into the Kennedy International Airport like he hadn’t bothered to look at all. It would all still be here when he came back after all.

xxxxx

Almost a day later with jet lag already setting in after countless plane transfers, Inuyasha stepped out of the Tokyo Narita Airport. Traveling such a long distance completely frayed his nerves and it was with relief he quickly lit up a cigarette and headed for the taxis waiting line. He smoked another one standing in the line not caring at the casual glances people were already throwing his way towards his long silver hair and unusual amber eye colour. In New York they didn’t bat an eye at this, people were much stranger looking than him. But back in Japan only a few minutes reminded him how ‘alternative’ he looked in this country. He put on his sunglasses after he caught a girl staring who quickly blushed and looked away when he made eye contact with her. ‘It’s just a pretty face, don’t be fooled,’ he thought irately and crushed his cigarette butt under one heavy boot.

His heart clenched strangely watching the landscape rolling past his window. The taxi ride was long but he still didn’t feel ready when it was over. He thanked the man in Japanese after putting the fare down in the tray and getting out. It was his first language but still felt jarring to be surrounded by it again for the first time in so many years.

Looking the house up and down, he shifted his weight then ground the tip of his boot into the pavement for a second debating internally. He chided himself for being stupid, ‘You’ve travelled all this way, what else are you going to do?’ Then he walked decisively up the driveway and knocked on the large wooden door. He ran his fingers through his bangs fluffing them up before patting them back down into place again, his nerves were sitting like a rock in his stomach. He wondered if his dad would answer the door, what he would say to him if he did.

Thankfully his wait soon ended with a face he didn’t expect to see open the door for him. "Yo, Sess what are you doin’ here?" He eyebrows rose and his wide eyes blinked a few times in shock.

"I'd have to ask you the same question, little brother." The two gave each other an awkward brief hug with a firm pat on the back. Inuyasha dropped his duffle bag with a thud on the hardwood floor, took off his boots and followed his brother into the massive living room looking out of a large set of glass French doors. He ran his fingertips briefly over the same wallpaper he remembered and let his eyes linger on a family portrait of them when he and Sesshomaru were still kids. His dad was in his uniform of course with a grinning Inuyasha on his lap and Sesshomaru standing beside him and in front of their beautiful mother. She was still a beauty and he wondered once more how his father had ever managed to woo her away from her privileged upbringing with only a police officer’s salary.

“Are mom and dad home?" He followed after Sesshomaru into the kitchen, watching as his brother muted the news he had been watching and returned to a mug of something. Sesshomaru looked just the same as when he last left him except his silvery colored hair was much shorter and cut into a neat business like haircut. It was almost the same shade as Inuyasha’s, except a bit brighter, the strange color passed down from their father. People usually asked Inuyasha if he dyed it at home and he just said yes for the convenience of them not asking more inane questions.

"Dad's at the precinct, but mom's upstairs getting ready for something, I think. I’m sure she would like to see you, go say hello and we can catch up later." Sesshomaru took a sip from his mug and returned to reading the paper that was open on the counter, as if he and Inuyasha seeing each other happened all the time. He nodded despite wondering where his brother had been the past year, although he was probably wondering the same about him, Inuyasha realized.

His boots thudded up the stairs and he stopped in front of the master bedroom, wringing his hands for a moment. He dropped them quickly and looped them behind his back instead. He could see his mother putting a pair of earrings on in a huge mirror that covered the wall of their bathroom but she hadn't noticed him yet. He stayed quiet taking the moment to study the woman he had missed greatly. The bathroom she sat in had a double headed shower and a hot tub style large bath with a row of bulbs lining the top of the mirror illuminating everything in soft light. The entire bathroom was decorated lavishly in black and gold, her favorite colors, right down to hand stitched monogrammed towels.

"You’re looking beautiful as always mom," she whirled around in her chair, her mouth falling open in shock. Upon seeing InuYasha, she jumped up off the small bathroom chair and rushed over to him, yanking him down into an almost painfully tight hug.

"Inuyasha! I heard you were coming in today! Oh, I've missed you so much darling, you haven't called, it worried me..." She pulled back from the hug smiling with one of her hands still wrapped around the back of his neck. She looked him up and down quickly before putting both her small hands on his face as if trying to memorize it all over again. He stood much taller than her and looked down at her, too happy to see her right now than beat himself up internally over not calling. There would be plenty of time for guilt later when he was alone.

"I know and I'm sorry for that, I've been busy," standing with her now he really did regret how long he had been gone. He forgot how tranquil his mother could make him feel, like he was a child all over again and she could whisper everything would be alright and he could believe her.

"Well of course you have, it only matters that you're here now," she said with a firm nod. Her voice lacked any bitterness or regret; she was such a kind hearted person just as he remembered her. She embraced him tenderly again and he leaned down to hug her more tightly, his chin on her shoulder and nose in her soft hair, closing his eyes breathing in her scent.

He picked her up quickly hoisting her in the air and swung her around for a second forgetting how light she was too. If any of his Manhattan friends had seen him they wouldn't have believed it. Miroku probably would have made a comment like "My god, it has a mother!" he thought with a chuckle.

"Inu!" She giggled, "Put me down already; it’s bad enough you tower over me when I used to be able to carry you everywhere."

"But that was a long time ago, why can't I carry you around now?" He teased her after he released her and winked.

She pushed him away laughing at his absurd question and walked back into the bathroom to sit at her vanity again. "Tell me about your life, Inuyasha." She commanded gently while picking up her hairbrush and beginning to run it over her glossy onyx locks. She kept her eyes in the mirror watching him as she did it.

"Well..." he came up next to her and hopped onto the black counter to sit beside her. “I’m living in a loft in Manhattan, meeting people, dating a couple of girls, getting clients together since I may be starting a PR firm." It was total bullshit; he met people and made clients out of them but not for a PR firm. It was a pretty good excuse though and one he was used to telling making it sound quite convincing. He glanced up to the ceiling, his hands clasped together again and hanging between his legs.

"That sounds so exciting; you must be having the time of your life. You're being a good boy though, aren't you Inuyasha?" She looked up at him now and placed her small hand on his leg forcing him to drag his gaze back down to her face, her large eyes were shadowed a bit with concern. She knew her son hadn't always led the most legal life, which was one of the major obstacles between him and his father and the ultimate reason he left the house for good.

"Of course," He lied with a quick shrug glancing down at his hands when he unclasped them and brought them to rest on the counter instead. He quickly changed the subject. "What's Sessy doin’ home anyway?"

"You know he hates it when you call him that. Your father called him just like yourself last week sometime. Wanted the family all together for a bit. I'm not sure what the reason is, I'm just thankful." She gave his hand a squeeze where it rested, fingers curled under the edge of the counter. "So you still haven't met a nice girl to settle down with?"

"Nope mom, there's no nice girls in New York." She laughed even though he was being serious. "I'm going to go catch up with Sesshomaru. Come downstairs when you're done?" She nodded and he jumped down on the tile and gave his mother a peck on the cheek before heading back downstairs.

He found Sesshomaru pouring himself another cup of what he now determined was coffee in the kitchen. The flat screen TV nestled in the corner was still muted with the news on and a scrolling headline about some election coming up.

"So where have you been hiding?" Inuyasha walked up beside him and asked Sesshomaru. He didn’t answer right away instead opening a cabinet taking a mug off the shelf and pouring a second cup too. He passed it over to his little brother who nodded in thanks at the somewhat familiar and comforting gesture.

"A couple of different places in Europe, mostly Milan, but I've been touring the countryside a bit with a girl I met,” he took a casual sip, eyes still down on the paper in his hand as he spoke.

"Cool, is she here?" He glanced around the mostly unchanged kitchen taking comfort in the familiarity. 

"Yes," Inuyasha almost choked on his coffee not expecting that answer. "We got in two days ago but she's staying with us. She's out shopping at the moment." He replied monotone as always, pretending not to notice Inuyasha's reaction.

"No fuckin’ way! What's her name? When do I get to meet her? I can't believe you'd actually get serious enough to have a girlfriend." Inuyasha leaned back against the counter that circled the kitchen and was glad he set his mug down for the next thing Sesshomaru said.

"Her name is Rin and she’s my fiancée, not my girlfriend." Inuyasha blinked multiple times, eyes wide in shock, sure he had misheard him, while Sesshomaru took another quiet sip. Always cool and collected his golden eyes were the only part of him that occasionally showed emotion.

The two brothers looked similar with their muscular builds, silver hair and unique gold eyes but that was where the similarities stopped. Sesshomaru was taller and slightly leaner than his bulkier muscled younger brother and personality wise they were polar opposites. But something about Sesshomaru seemed different to Inuyasha who knew him better than his brother realized. Before his cool exterior was icy and his stare intimidating. But now his quiet facade seemed more content than hostile, guess this was Sesshomaru happy. He'd definitely have to meet this wonder of the world that had managed to cause such a change in him. He took a minute longer to absorb the information he couldn't believe he just heard for once not joking immaturely.

"Congrats bro, I'm happy for you." Sesshomaru's only response was a nod but Inuyasha understood it.

"And yourself, Inuyasha?" He flicked his eyes up, folding the paper and dropping it back on the counter to watch him speak.

"I moved to New York and have just been there partying ever since... It's all, you know..." he paused, not sure how to even describe it and making a circling gesture with his hand.

"No, I really don't know. Do go on." Sesshomaru’s deadpan stare made him chuckle, he was so blunt and didn’t bother with social skills often.

Inuyasha searched for the right words that weren’t a lie, knowing Sesshomaru would see right through that and comment on it unlike his mother. He shrugged one shoulder finally going with the truth, "It's intense and corrupt but incredibly fun. It's probably the most fucked up place in the whole world, but I guess that's why I chose it. It's the age of un-innocence and you might as well be center stage for it all I figure. But the models are easy and the parties endless, so I’m usually having a great time.”

Sesshomaru snorted, "You would be. Doing tons of drugs, no doubt?" The direct question would have been rude from anyone else but Inuyasha recognized it was a thinly veiled concern probably. The two of them always had a difference of opinion about such moral matters.

"Not as bad as I could be." The two sat in a somewhat awkward silence and Inuyasha waited for the lecture he would probably receive from saying too much but it never came. He looked up out of the corner of his eye and Sesshomaru glanced over at him.

"What?” he snapped, “What you do is no concern of mine, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha laughed recognizing that defensive tone he always took as well when he felt oddly vulnerable. He wisely didn’t press it and changed to a safer subject. "Fair-fucking-enough for me, so how's dad anyways?"

"He’s the same old workaholic, barking orders and putting in way too many hours. He's chief of the entire headquarters now, been in that position for about a year, I think. You think he would learn to delegate tasks more efficiently and not be there so much but I don’t think he would even know how to spend time off at this point.” Sesshomaru glanced out the window behind InuYasha, seeming to think about saying something before he made whatever decision he had been weighing and kept talking. “He's gotten in pretty good with a lot of high ranking people in the city. But he acted strangely when I brought Rin home with me. Mom was ecstatic of course and loved her but dad seemed almost… upset about it. It was odd and I don't know what all that was about." Sesshomaru drummed his fingers casually on the counter, his eyes still on the distance and deep in thought. Inuyasha knew his brother wasn’t just making idle small talk, if he made a point of saying something it mattered to him.

Inuyasha shrugged again. "You know dad, he can be kind of weird sometimes. I mean, he called us both up out of the blue to come home right?"

"Don't be dumb, Inuyasha,” he snapped his eyes back focused on his brother. “You know he's planning something, I just haven't figured out what yet. But I know his reaction to Rin has a part in it somehow."

"You're getting’ paranoid in your old age, Sessy, it's nothing I bet,” Inuyasha’s teasing lightened the mood and successfully got the glare he was looking for at the nickname his older brother vehemently hated being called. He took a quick sip of his coffee. “But mom seems really happy we're back. Had you been calling her?" He stared into his cup of coffee as if it was suddenly very interesting.

"No not really, but I send her little gifts through my travels and postcards. You know how she likes those silly outdated things, not that I understand it."

"Psshh that girl has made you soft, Sessy." Inuyasha scoffed, even though he was slightly jealous he had remembered their mom more than he had and Inuyasha was supposedly the nicer of the two brothers.

"Would you stop calling me that? I'll still kick your ass right here in the kitchen if you want." Sesshomaru snapped and they were back in familiar comfortable territory.

"Really now?” he taunted. “Come on if you think you can." Inuyasha set his coffee mug down again and turned to face him standing up straight, shoulders back with a devious smile, egging him on. Sesshomaru gave him an icy glare and the brothers stood facing each other gunslinger style, ready to pounce. He arched one perfect eyebrow in a slight sneer and right before Inuyasha crouched in anticipation to spring on him he was halted when their mother clapped her hands loudly.

"Honestly boys! Can't I leave you two alone ten minutes without you attacking each other?" The two boys went rigid at the sound of her angry tone and stopped both hanging their heads murmuring apologies. "I mean, you’re grown men, and especially you Sesshomaru, you should know better!" She continued on with the scolding a little longer then finally sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

She was dressed in casual black Capri pants and a white button down with her hair now loosely piled on her head in a soft looking bun with a couple of chopstick pins sticking out, several strands hung framing her petite face. Diamond earrings sparkled in her ears and when she swung her head looking back and forth between the two the light from the window was caught in them. She was still very beautiful even while glaring fiercely.

Sesshomaru said nothing in defense but Inuyasha piped up as always, “We were just playing around mom, nothing serious.”

"Well, try and behave yourselves, your father will be home any minute now. He's coming home early just to see you, Inuyasha." She pointed a perfectly manicured nail at him to emphasize her point.

"Ooh I should be so thankful. I only spent an entire day changing flights to get here." He said sarcastically. She shot another him, a glare he pretended didn’t bother him.

"Inuyasha..." her voice warned.

"Ok, ok, we'll be good, we promise.” He crossed his hand over his heart dramatically and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes beside him. “Besides, I don't want to scare off Sesshy's fiancée!" He jabbed Sesshomaru in the ribs a couple of times with his elbow sharply and a wide grin. Sesshomaru kept his face blank but shoved Inuyasha over firmly away from him.

"Cut it out, you can still be so immature InuYasha. It's ridiculous." He scoffed at the younger man, taking on the same scolding tone his mother was just using and picked up the remote to turn the sound back on the TV.

But Inuyasha ignored the insult because he was already looking past his family and out the window to the view of Tokyo. It had been almost three years since he'd been back to see it. Three years since the argument with his father, it had all ended so badly. He had gathered his things, kissed his mother on the cheek promising everything would be okay and hadn't looked back since. He didn't even say bye to his dad. Why now had his father called him home? Maybe Sesshomaru was right and there was more to this story than just a friendly family visit.

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm an old fandom relic who's finally uploading my works here on the beauty that is AO3. This story I've been working on for an embarrassingly long time but I will be finishing it damn it and I'll be uploading the chapters as I edit and tweak them. Should be updating pretty regularly and I hope you enjoy it. A big thank you to anyone who ever read or reviewed this over on ff.net and Maggz, you guys inspire the hell out of me.


	2. Dinner and a Breakdown at Eight

xxxxx

Kagome breathed in the light aroma of flowers and sank deeper into the warm water she was soaking in. One of the few perks about being home was the lavish lifestyle she could visit. It had all the amenities of a five star hotel, except the fellow tenants were much more annoying. She sighed and tried just to relax and enjoy the large tub for what it was worth.

Her father had planned a welcome home dinner for her that was being catered and started at eight. Despite her mother having not worked in Kagome couldn't remember how long, she rarely cooked and had a full time maid that did all the cleaning. Kagome wondered just what her mother did all day long...you couldn't even say she was a housewife really. Either way, whatever you call her she didn't understand how any woman could be content with that lifestyle; this wasn't five hundred years ago after all. Didn't her mother realize she could be so much more than a pretty ornament on her father’s arm? If she were happy Kagome wouldn't think about it, but she wasn't, so she didn't know what her mother was doing.

She switched gears thinking to the different architecture schools she had in mind, imagined having a beautiful office in a big city. She would wear suits and put on hard hats and visit construction sites herself, none of that have an assistant do it for you crap. A chance to see her art come to life and to make people happy with where they call home.

Designing 'homes' for people and not just houses they lived in, that was Kagome's true dream. They type she could imagine grandchildren loving to visit and being filled with laughter. Beach houses and condos families would rave over and gather for reunions. She loved entertaining these ideas. All of these people having a house they loved enough to call a home, and she having made it possible. There was still so much she had to learn, but instead of being intimidated by the amount of school she would need she was eagerly looking forward to it. Being able to increase her knowledge and prove she was the best at what she did was something Kagome always strived for. The thought that so much more knowledge was out there for something she loved excited her to no end. 'I really am a nerd,' she thought with a snort and tilted her head back letting her hair soak into the water.

She didn't mind that her ambition and career were her sole focus right now. She was happy, and liked her life in America so that was all that mattered to Kagome. She could give her family a little time over this summer because college in the fall would be amazing no matter where she went. She was going to make sure of it.

Kagome got out of the tub draining it and toweling dry quickly in the cold. She brushed her hair out and blow dried it so it wouldn't be so damp, put on light makeup in case her mother wanted pictures taken and headed for her room to slip into a dress she had already picked out.

It was the one she wore to the graduation party with her friends, a simple black and ivory lace dress with a 'sweetheart' look to it. It had a ‘V’ neck with see through cap sleeves, clung tightly to her waist, then flared out at the hips, fluttering around her knees where it ended. It was elegant and Kagome loved how she felt in it, even more than how she looked. So she thought it would be perfect to impress her father. ‘Not that I care what he thinks of me,’ she assured herself, smoothing her hands down the soft fabric on her stomach.

She had been the first to leave home for such controversial reasons and the youngest, not to mention one of the only women to have such a sharp tongue in her family. It left her as a black sheep no matter how much she tried to convince them it was a good thing she had moved to America. Most just saw it as running away from her responsibilities, instead of how Kagome saw it; chasing her own dreams. She could live with the critiques as long as she was happy in what she did. But it was painful at times that the critiques were her own family members. Souta understood though, he was the only one that did… or ever could really.

She checked herself in the mirror one last time fluffing her hair before heading downstairs for what would most likely be an awkward but delicious meal.

xxxxx

Inuyasha was outside, definitely not hiding, when his father came home. He was sitting in their families small garden when he heard all the familiar sounds bringing him right back to his childhood instantly. Normally he would have been smoking to ease his nerves, but if his dad smelled it on him it would have only made things worse. He had amazing senses including knowing when Inuyasha was lying, which is why he had stopped lying from a young age on.

He had always been a cop first and dad second it seemed. He never wavered on punishments, or gave the boys any slack growing up. He hounded over them and was horribly over protective. Any idiot could have told you it was because he loved them, and didn't want them to go through the hardships of life that he had, but Inuyasha didn't think it was a good enough excuse.

His father was more than demanding, he was an outright asshole most of the time, and had a terrible temper. One Inuyasha had also unfortunately inherited. The only time they talked was when they were fighting and when Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore and took off, it only made things worse on Inuyasha.

When he was 19 he still had a curfew for Christ’s sake. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance at just the memory. His dad wouldn't even allow him to _carry_ cigarettes, not smoke them around his parents or in the house, he wasn't allowed to have them at all. He was also constantly threatening to throw him in jail for a night and let him see where his future was headed. He was never able to make his own decisions, or had the chance to make mistakes and his frustration of having all the attention directed onto him with his brother gone made him even angrier.

The sad part was as always with these things his overbearing parenting was what ultimately pushed Inuyasha to act the way he did. The tighter his dad pulled on his leash, the more Inuyasha retaliated and pulled back. If his dad didn't trust him to begin with, what was the point of acting right? He got accused for everything anyway; he might as well be doing the things he was in trouble for. His mother tried to intervene but she always seemed lost in their combined stubbornness and her allegiance to both of them somehow.

So the distance and tension grew farther between them and on the night of his twentieth birthday he left for good. He walked out on his entire life; all of his friends included, just up and left everything. Got on the first flight he could to America and hadn't been back since.

He heard the front door open then close and his father announce himself home, pausing in what he knew was removing his shoes. Inuyasha’s entire body stiffened in response. He told himself this is your family; they're with you for life, if nothing else do it for mom.

He stared with sudden interest down at the ground as his father came to stand beside him. He didn't sit with him, just stood silently. Inuyasha had no idea what to expect, he could have swept him into a hug or cursed his existence, he would have been no less surprised by either. But he didn't do anything that extreme.

Instead he simply said, "I'm sorry," and "we've missed you." Inuyasha felt like ice water had just been dumped on him. An apology was the only thing that could have shocked him. He inhaled sharply and not finding any words simply nodded. His father understood the diminutive gesture.

Finally he looked up and his dad looked down, a classic scenario for them, but their eyes did meet. After a long conversation spoken without a single word, his dad sat down next to him.

xxxxx

"Hey mom," Kagome came into the kitchen and stood next to her mother who was directing caterers with her hands.

"Oh hello dear, that dress looks fabulous on you!" She smiled at her, giving her a standard quick kiss.

"Thanks," she smiled, looking down bashfully. She hoped the compliment was sincere and not just the usual fluff her mother spouted for no apparent reason. Souta came up to stand beside her and took her by the crook of the arm leading her out of the kitchen.

"Trust me you don't want to be in there when mom goes on one of her power trips. That poor catering company, it's amazing they still do functions for us." Kagome giggled at her brother, she was still in awe of how grown up he had become. Souta had always been mature for his age but his body was matching his mind more every day. He was wearing a white polo with a pair of fitted khaki slacks. They were perfectly pressed with creases running down the center. 'A picture perfect son, dad must be very pleased with himself,' she thought absentmindedly. She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized Souta was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hey are you jet lagged from all the plane rides still? You seem so out of it Kagome."

"Yeah I've been zoning out a lot on you I guess, sorry about that kiddo." She ruffled his bangs a bit. He groaned rolling his eyes at the nickname but let it slide.

“You feeling okay though...with being home I mean?” Souta pressed with intuition Kagome didn’t realize he had. She thought she had been hiding her emotions well but maybe she needed to be more careful.

She ignored the question not wanting to lie and instead changed the subject and asked Souta something that she had been confused about. “Why does mom think I’m coming home for university?”

“Are you not?” Souta’s eye’s widened telling her everything she needed to know unfortunately.

Before she had the chance to respond their mother called out. “Kagome, Souta! We're sitting down!" Her voice rang out.

Souta took her elbow gently while they walked back toward the dining room. “We’ll talk about this more in private later, promise,” she whispered. He nodded to her and she nodded back with a small smile, so very thankful for his presence.

As soon as Kagome sat down she felt uncomfortable. Caterers began orbiting the table, serving and pouring drinks and doing everything for them. She sat ramrod straight trying to remember her manners and thanking them profusely. Once everything was set her father came in to join them sitting at the head of the table.

Her father droned on about the elections, the company, and what a good son Souta was predictably. He actually asked her a couple questions about high school though most centered on her grades and achievements. It was all predictably dull so far.

Abruptly her father changed the conversation topic, focusing in on Kagome. She froze with her chopsticks midair, at his next question. "So Kagome what are your thoughts on university?"

She hesitated. Kagome did not want to upset her mother during dinner, but she didn't want to lie either.

"I'm planning on going to an architecture school in the states." She tried to say it as quietly as possible, taking a rather undignified large bite of fish after.

"What?" Her mother lowered her chopsticks looking up to stare at her in confusion.

Kagome chewed, taking time to gather her thoughts carefully. "I didn't want you to be upset mom; sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Who said I was going to university back here?"

"Well I did Kagome," her father voiced. "I just thought that since we allowed you to do as you wanted for high school you would take university more seriously and be sensible going to a business school in Japan." He steepled his fingers looking at her from behind them, with a bored expression.

She could feel the blood in her veins starting to pound as she saw red. "I took high school very seriously, father. I graduated with honors, one of the top of my class and you didn't allow me, you practically pushed me out the door!" This response she did not think through before shouting. Everyone in the room seemed to stiffen and the silence was heavy after her outburst but Kagome kept her chin up in defiance, eyes blazing.

"Kagome," her mother shushed her quietly. "Please watch your tone; the caterers are close by..." She rolled her eyes but tried to control the level of her voice. Souta’s eyes were glued to his plate as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

Stay objective, she told herself, you’re not a child anymore and show him that. She took a slow breath in before responding, being sure to look her father in the eyes. “I'm sorry but I don't want to go to study business, architecture is what I love. It’s what I want to do with my life, and I feel the states are the best place for me to do that." She congratulated herself for the mature response that would hopefully end the conversation.

"I see...so you’ve thought this all through already have you?" Her father nearly had a faint smirk. He made a show of threading his fingers together as if considering something difficult. "Well, this changes the situation Kagome. You haven't done anything for this family you realize, while your brother here has dedicated so much to it already. I'm just not sure I can allow that kind of selfishness to go on unchecked." Souta quickly jumped into the conversation.

"Dad Kagome doesn't need to do anything, I love the business and I'm more than capable of handling things better than she would," he glanced nervously at her, his eyes soft and pleading for her to be silent. “Don't bring her into this. Honestly, I think she would just get in the way of my career. Let her do her little art degree in America. Things have been great as they are, don't you agree? Why risk it?" Kagome's heart lurched into her throat realizing what her brother was doing for her.

Their father sat upright and very still while her mother was pushing her food around quietly in a childlike way. The air feeling tense would have been an understatement; Souta and Kagome exchanged a quick worried glance.

Of all times why did her father have to bring up such a terrible subject during her welcome home dinner and in front of caterers no less? That's when it hit her like a smack to the head, 'he's trying to control my reactions by having them here.' Kagome’s eyes narrowed from putting the pieces of his conniving plan in place.

Her father sighed. "You do have a point, Souta; I agree she shouldn't be involved in the business if that's not where she wants to be. She’ll only be a nuisance." Relief flooded Kagome along with a little indigence at that last insult. "But that still doesn't mean you can just run back to your America and expect a free ride from this family Kagome. It's not fair to us."

Kagome slammed her water glass down causing her mother to jolt in her seat. She was tired of his games. "Dad what are you trying to say? We both don't want me in your precious stocks game and I can't be of any use to your campaign nor do I want to be. What do you want from me? I don't understand where this is all coming from!"

Kagome was frustrated with the way he was dodging around something. ‘Just spit it out.’ She ground her teeth while her mother still had a dramatic hand on her heart from her outburst. Souta nervously shot his glances back and forth between his father and sister like he was watching a high stakes tennis match.

"How would you know if you could be helpful or not to the campaign when you've never tried to be Kagome? You just run off and dump everything on your brother when you're the eldest. It’s shameless of you to pass him your responsibilities without a second thought." Souta tried to interject again but their father put his hand up to silence him. Souta didn’t misread the signal or try to challenge it and shut his mouth hanging his head.

'He's realized Souta's my soft spot in all this,' Kagome's heart raced. The way her father’s mind worked even with his own family was downright villainous.

"Fine dad, tell me what can I do to help while I'm home for the summer? Do you need me to make some appearances? Volunteer at hospitals, go to some balls with a big fake smile on the whole time talking about how much I love being there? About how much I love being a part of this charming family?" She stressed the last word like she was saying the name of an infectious disease instead of the word family. She was crossing a line now and she knew it, but her blood was boiling and the longer she spoke the more she picked up speed. Kagome couldn’t stop herself once she got on a roll and her emotions swept in and her words dripped with venom. Sadly her target missed this completely and only her mother looked utterly forlorn at her cruel mockery.

"Your sarcasm isn't going to help you and you’ve already been warned once to watch your tone." Unaffected as usual he responded calmly. Kagome’s hands clenched so hard she knew her nails were digging into her palms as she tried to bite her tongue.

"Dear would you please see to the caterers exit as our meal is obviously over?” Mr. Higurashi instructed his wife who jumped up to go dismiss them for the night, seeming relieved to be rid of the whole taxing mess of a meal.

After they left he continued. “And since you've asked there is something I would like you to do this summer. As the mayor of Tokyo I would be closely tied in with the Tokyo Police Department of whom I have several friends with, safety will be my biggest concern and I want to express that to the people of this city. Crime has been on the rise especially with rapes of young girls and my team and I have realized it's an issue the people want addressed and taken care of. I need to secure my relationship with the chief of police the way other candidates cannot and I want our families to be closer." It seemed reasonable so far Kagome thought, 'but what do I have to do with this?'

"And by closer I mean I would like them to become one." The words sank in...What did he mean one? How did he- What exactly was he asking of her?! "I would like to announce an engagement between you and one of the chief of police's son's at the political ball next week at the Four Seasons Hotel Tokyo."

Everything stopped in the aftershock of those words. Kagome had never been in a car crash but she could only imagine it felt like this. She felt like her body had just been thrown through a windshield and there was nothing left of her but a bloody projectile. Things popped and fizzed in the back of her brain, which couldn’t seem to register where she was anymore. Her lungs had been punctured by something during the crash; the air was rushing out of them. She gasped for breath but stopped trying as it was too painful.

This was all in her head, but she couldn’t have known that, as her vision faded to black and her real body hit the expensive carpet of the dining room floor.

xxxxx


	3. Breakout and Confessions

xxxxx

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to find she was lying in her old bed. She groggily turned to see the time trying to recall what had happened, wincing as a headache pounded her eyes shut again.

"Are you awake Kagome?." Kagome groaned, eyes opening again trying to find the owner of the voice then exhaled once she saw Souta seated at her old desk.

"You scared me...What are you doing in here Souta?"

"I couldn't stand to be around father a moment longer and I didn't want you to wake up alone." As the fatigue slowly rolled off her, she remembered.

"Oh god," she moaned, slapping a palm to her forehead. "Father..." the word dripped with menace off her lips.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, he never discussed it with me, you know I would have never-" She cut him off raising her hand then looked over and gave him a soft smile.

"I know Souta; you don't have to explain yourself to me. Did I actually faint down there?” Souta gave a jerky nod in response. “How embarrassing…,” she groaned. “How long was I out?"

"Only a few minutes." She nodded sitting up in bed, she was still wearing the black dress she loved. Kagome frowned at it, sad that it had to be tainted with a night like this.

"How did I get up here?"

"I carried you, Dad was too busy making excuses to the caterers and Mom wanted to throw water on your face or something. I just pushed them both away and carried you. I'm so furious with them..." he trailed off his eyes dark and downcast.

"I know that too, it's okay Souta, it's my problem not yours.." She motioned for him to come sit next to her. Once he did she rested her head on the soft fabric covering his shoulder. "I know what you tried to do for me and it was wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better brother, okay? We just deserve better parents that's all." He nodded silently. "I've got the most awful headache, is there any way you could get me something for it?"

"Course sis," He stood up and glanced back down at her ruffling her bangs like she always did to him. Kagome smiled up at him understanding the gesture.

Once he left the room she hugged her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them tightly and buried her face. Biting her lip to keep the tears at bay she tried to think back to what happened through the haze.

Had her father actually suggested she become engaged to a man she didn't even know? Just so he could do better in the polls? It was sickening the depths he lowered himself to, so this was why he asked her to come home. Ridiculous, did he actually believe she would accept this and cave to his threats? Arranged marriages weren’t completely unheard of but it was a rare thing in modern times and something she certainly didn’t expect to ever have to even think about.

She didn't care if she would have to work four jobs, she would work her own way through school before she ever did anything so degrading for her family. She was so angry, so hurt, betrayed by her own parents again, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly as if it could keep her rage contained. Kagome focused on her breathing until the monster clawing inside her chest calmed slightly and she could think straight.

She raised her head, cocking it to listen when she heard yelling from downstairs. She glanced at a picture of the four of them smiling at a park sitting on her night stand, mocking her. In a petty defiance she threw the picture into the drawer below, then rose out of bed to go help Souta. She would not take this lying down, and had a good piece of her mind to give to her so-called father.

xxxxx

Inuyasha's mother smiled warmly at seeing her son and husband walk through the door together again. It was a scene she hadn't witnessed in a long time. They weren't laughing or retelling old stories, but they weren't fighting either, and it was certainly a start. His father gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek while Inuyasha walked over to join his brother sitting in the living room.

Sesshomaru held a finger up to silence him while Inuyasha sat down. His earpiece for his cell phone was clipped into place and a girl's voice was chattering away into it, Inuyasha could hear her from the other side of the couch even. He broke in edgewise finally saying "Okay, okay, well I'll talk to you when you get home. You too, bye." He gave his younger brother an uncomfortable glance knowing what was coming. Inuyasha smirked.

"Love you too," he mouthed sarcastically.

"Shut up, she's going to be home in a couple of minutes and if you do anything to upset her so help me god..." He let the threat hang mid air to get his point across. Inuyasha just laughed holding up his hands to plead innocence.

"Me? Why would I evvveeer do anything to get you in trouble?" He smirked while Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You're such a tight ass I'm not gunna piss your little girlfriend off ok?"

"Fiancé." he corrected shortly. "So how was seeing dad?" He quickly changed the subject to give Inuyasha a turn at feeling awkward.

"Oh, um...it was ok. You know...the usual." He coughed a bit obviously not comfortable with the subject, Sesshomaru smirked 'mission accomplished.'

They made casual conversation a bit more about the places they had lived over the past three years catching up before a girl burst through the front door, her hands filled with boxes and bags. Sesshomaru jumped up to help her before she dropped them all. She hurriedly said thank you while slipping off her shoes and started to chatter away about the purchases, then suddenly froze.

"Oh!" Her bright eyes widened once her vision was clear and she saw Inuyasha for the first time. "You must be Sesshomaru's younger brother." He rose up and gave her a quick hand shake.

"Nice to finally meet you, yes I'm Inuyasha." He didn't bother with a bow as Sesshomaru said he found her somewhere in Italy. She rushed forward sweeping him into a large hug.

"Oh it's so good to meet you too! I've heard so much about you!" Inuyasha looked over her shoulder to find a very angry looking Sesshomaru and quickly held up his hands to show he wasn't touching her. Thankfully she released him.

"I'm Rin." She smiled up at him and he noticed how petite she was, she had stood on her toes just to lock her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but smile back at her extreme enthusiasm. He couldn't believe this was who Sesshomaru was settling down with; she was so...happy, so...not Sesshomaru.

"Congratulations, Sesshomaru told me of your engagement." She blushed with a giggle and Inuyasha noticed the rock sparkling on her left hand.

"Yes, please tell me you'll come to the wedding."

"I couldn't imagine it any other way." He looked over again to see Sesshomaru was now fuming. He cleared his throat to make himself known once more.

"Oh honey, don't be so incorrigible." She waved her hand at him. "I better help him with the shopping I did today before he throws a fit." She whispered to Inuyasha.

"I do NOT throw fits." Sesshomaru glared at the two of them.

"Of course you don't," She cooed walking up the stairs with him while rubbing his back a little. Inuyasha watched the two of them and felt sincerely happy for his brother. 'I guess she balances out what a bitch he can be.' He thought with a smirk.

That night the five of them had dinner and it was the nicest time Inuyasha could remember having since before Sesshomaru had left even. There was no fighting, or lecturing on his dad's part, and everything just seemed better. Maybe it was Rin's unwavering perkiness having an effect on them, but the air even felt nicer to his lungs Inuyasha thought pleasantly. He couldn’t believe it...he was actually glad he had come home.

xxxxx

Everyone stopped yelling when Kagome walked into the kitchen. She stood in the doorframe taking the scene in, of her ‘happy family’. It was her mother that spoke first.

"Kagome are you feeling okay? You hit the ground quite hard, do you need to see a doctor."

"No mother," she said calmly. "But I think your husband does." She walked over to stand next to Souta who handed her the bottle of painkillers. She took out a monogrammed glass filling it with water and swallowed two of the pills. Her parents were uncharacteristically silent, staring at her like she was a bomb with a timer tattooed on her forehead. She leaned back against the counter and looked up locking eyes with her father. He started to say something and took a step towards her but was quickly cut off.

"Don't. You. Dare." She harshly chopped out each word and he stopped where he stood.

"You think you can call me home and threaten me into doing your bidding? That I'm some sort of pet whose leash you can yank until you manipulate me into playing into some fucked up scheme of yours?" She had never cussed in front of her parents and her mother snapped back as if she had struck her, but she stayed quiet.

"I am not going to be controlled by you or anyone else, and it sickens me that you dragged me home for this. I _will_ be returning to America and I don't care how hard I have to work. I’ll make my own tuition before I ever beg for scraps from you. You will not ever blackmail me no matter how hard you try, and I'm not staying another night under this twisted roof." She walked back out of the kitchen glancing to Souta who followed after her. Her stunned parents only looked at each other.

Kagome resisted stomping up the stairs; Souta quickened his pace behind her until he was next to her. "Where are you going?"

"The shrine to stay with Jii-chan, come with me." She smiled at him pleased by the lashing she had dealt to her parents. Souta nodded firmly. "Just grab a couple of things, and do it as quickly as possible before they can stop us. Is it okay if we take your car?"

"Of course."

"Okay, we'll call him on the way." The two quickly separated and Kagome threw a couple of outfits into a suitcase, she was thankful she hadn't unpacked very much. Souta walked into her room just as she was zipping it up.

The siblings quietly made their way down the stairs hearing their parents screaming at each other over the night's events. Slipping out the back door and into the garage they hopped into Souta's black explorer and opened the garage door. Their mother rushed out the front door, hearing the noises just as they were gunning it down the street.

xxxxx

The following day Inuyasha woke up late to find the house empty with a note stuck to the fridge.

_Inu,_

_Sesshomaru, Rin and I went out for a late lunch and to do some wedding planning, we didn't wake you figuring you wouldn't be interested._

'Good guess' he thought, chuckling.

_Your father is taking a half day and asked you to meet him at the station at 2. There's ramen in the pantry for you. Call if you need anything!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

He smiled at the note before taking it off and throwing it into the trash so she knew he read it. Then flung open the cabinet doors to find what he so desired. There nestled on the shelf, sat the god of all foods. He grinned ear to ear yanking out three packages for lunch. The stuff in the states was terrible compared to the ramen in Japan.

After the quick meal and a shower Inuyasha threw on a t-shirt, some dark jeans and sandals. He grabbed his cell phone, sunglasses and wallet and started the short walk to meet his dad. He wasn't going to bother with a cab despite having plenty of money for it, because it was only about 15 minutes away on foot and after the pleasant night he was looking forward to seeing his home town a little more again. It had been a long time since he was able to walk these streets and the memories weren't looking so dark today.

He arrived at the station early, and pulled his long silver hair back into as neat a ponytail as he could, for his father's sake. He talked with several officers he recognized until his dad finished up and came out to greet him.

"Hey Inu! Glad you could make it, you remember the guy's right?"

"Yea," he grinned while his dad talked to a couple of his coworkers. Inuyasha waved as they left and stepped out onto the sunny street again.

They hopped into his dad's car and he put it in gear backing out of the parking lot.

"So where we headed?"

"I thought we'd go over to Jindai Shokubutsu Park and walk around, then maybe get something to eat. Or are you hungry now?"

"No that's fine dad, it would be nice to see the trees." His dad nodded and Inuyasha noticed how he kept scurrying his hands over the wheel and gripping it tight like he was nervous. 'Well we haven't actually talked in years...' he thought sadly, apparently he put his own dad on edge.

They rode in silence for the most part except when his father pointed out the changes in the area, or where a recent case had taken place. Inuyasha asked about the promotion and he beamed chattering away happily, his dad wasn’t the type to boast but was clearly thrilled with his new position. He had worked very hard as a police officer for a long time and truly cared about the citizens he protected. Inuyasha knew his dad deserved to be in a position of authority. They got out of the car and headed for the tiled walkway.

Inuyasha kept his hands in his pockets and sunglasses down, keeping pace with his father's long stride. They were both skilled runners and Inuyasha got his athletic abilities from his father so he didn't need to worry if he was going too fast. His father cleared his throat and finally spoke.

"Inuyasha...I'm ashamed to admit I didn't ask you to come here just to reconcile with you, but I'm very glad it happened." He faltered, looking down.

"What's up?" Inuyasha stopped next to his father puzzled by his behavior, it was rare he didn't have his head up, he was always confident in his actions.

"You see Inu...elections are coming up soon for the new mayor, the one we've had well, he didn't provide a lot of support for the department. We had to cut back on a lot because he wouldn't expand the budget and I had to let some of our officers go. We just don't have enough people on duty and there's been a series of crimes with young girls. Tokyo has always prided itself on safety and I haven't been at the head of the department long. It concerns me Inuyasha. I don't want these things to be happening and I'm supposed to be the one that can stop them, I'm finally in a position of authority...but without the funding my hands are tied." He sighed his eyebrows furrowing, then continued with the troubled look still on his face.

"One of the politicians running for mayor, he's an old acquaintance of mine who I've helped through the years and he's got a really good chance of winning. He offered to double my budget once he's elected if I help him in any way I could to win. I agreed naturally because we really need the support of someone in office. But he asked me for something I wasn't anticipating…”

Inuyasha stayed quiet confused why his father was confessing these work problems to him suddenly. “One of his opponents slandered him recently, releasing information on an arrest he had in college. He formally apologized but now he thinks the people of Tokyo can't rely on his relationship with the police department, and it's one of the hot issues with the new election you see. So he really wants to stress how close we are, and how well we work together so they'll know he won't hesitate to work with me once he's in office and stop the rising crime percentage." His dad stopped to take a deep breath having rushed the words out until now.

"Sounds like a pretty good plan to me, so what has you all worked up?" Inuyasha ventured, becoming nervous himself at his dad's strange behavior.

"What's upsetting me is I have to ask you for a favor, something I'd never do normally but I really need your help Inuyasha. He has a daughter...just turned 19 and is back from America, he wants to show how close he is with the police department and with myself the chief, by having her become engaged to one of my sons." Inuyasha's eyes began to widen.

"And that was supposed to be Sesshomaru...but he came home already engaged...which is why...you called me..." He spoke his realizations out loud finishing it for him, and his father finally looked up at him.

"So now you see my predicament. You know I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't desperate Inuyasha..." His mind froze; he didn't even know what to think. Here was his father, acting the nicest towards him he had his entire life, begging him for help so he didn't risk his new title he was so proud of but by asking him to do something completely insane.

Inuyasha's body felt like it was sagging against him so heavy suddenly; he staggered over to a nearby bench and fell against it, his neck snapping back like a broken doll. He heard his father shuffle over to join him and sit rigidly beside him.

Inuyasha kept his eyes open staring up into the tree branches and the sunlight that was showering over the leaves breaking through at odd points to fall on him warmly. For a moment he forgot everything and just stared, until his father continued to talk, bringing him back into reality.

"It wouldn't be a permanent engagement, just until the fall. All you have to do is show up at a couple of benefits, look happy, have some pictures taken that sort of thing. I know it's something you're not used to, but your mother and I became accustomed to it when I got my promotion. It's not hard but...you'll have to stay for at least a month or so. And you'll have to really act engaged, but I hear she's a lovely woman, very beautiful." His father was stammering, almost to the point of rambling at this point, Inuyasha just wanted to close his eyes and wish it all away. To wake up back in his bed in New York, to be able to pull out a cigarette and do a line and forget this entire fucked up mess. He allowed himself one of the pleasures and got out a cigarette, hoping his dad would have the sense not to fuck with him about it. His father, wisely, didn't say a word.

xxxxx


	4. Love at First Sight

xxxxx

Kagome woke a little past noon the following day. Her grandfather had given them a look upon letting them in so late last night, but thankfully didn't ask any questions. That man had always had an uncanny ability to sense what she felt without her saying a word. Saying a quick goodnight to Souta in the hall she opened the door to her old bedroom and couldn't help but smile as relief flooded through her.

She loved this shrine dearly, as a child she spent the entire summer here usually, entranced by the legends her grandfather told her. But as she got older the peaceful shrine had become her refuge from her family, right up until she left for the states that is. It was her sanctuary, the fact it was literally a holy place didn't affect that ironically.

She stretched with a happy sigh; sun was sneaking in through the parted drapes falling across her skin in ribbons. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she tied her hair up in a loose ponytail and slipped into a t-shirt and shorts, picking up her running shoes from her suitcase as she headed for the door.

"Good morning grandfather", she gave the old man a kiss on the cheek after finding him outside sweeping

"Morning, Kagome." He kept sweeping while she sat on the porch lacing the tennis shoes up.

"I'm so sorry again about barreling in here in the middle of the night..." Kagome paused looking down at her feet for a moment; she didn't have much of an explanation beyond that.

"Don't concern yourself with it; you know you're always welcome here."

"Thanks so much," She smiled waving to him and warmed up heading down the stairs. Kagome knew he'd tell Souta where she had gone to, right now she needed this.

Running always provided freedom and clarity to her thoughts. She would focus on the pace and her breathing completely until it faded into muscle memory, it was after that she would do her best problem solving. Pushing her physical limits somehow made dealing with problems easier, and she loved the feeling of being in control of her body. Having worked hard to stay healthy she knew her muscles well and the potential they were capable of. The feel of them tingling after a run and knowing she was strong and well fit gave her a peace, even with her life in such chaos she could be confident in her own abilities.

Having been blessed with a passion for running also had left her with a figure she was confident in. Kagome had a petite waist with a shallow curve for a stomach, flaring into slightly curvy hips. Long legs cascaded down to delicate ankles and she was rather proud of her well developed thighs and calves. She trained and did cross country all four years of highschool. She didn’t flaunt her body as much as some girls but was hardly immune to the looks boys threw her way.

She breathed slowly keeping a steady pace, the sound of her heart and steps pounding in her ears and drowning out everything else. After getting up to a speed she was comfortable in, she set into the sort of mental cruise control she needed; keeping her breathing deep and letting last night's scene play back in her head. Anger flared again but she just ran faster pushing herself harder to keep it at bay.

Her speech to her parents while perfect and very satisfying did have some major flaws unfortunately. Kagome had never even had a job; she had always been too engrossed in studies, but she couldn't exactly work her way as a minimum wage hostess through school. She couldn't afford to take any time off either to earn money because of the possibility of losing her scholarships. They would pay for a good deal but there would still be the cost of living, food, books the list would be lengthy even if she had tuition completely covered. She could get more aid but she would have to be listed as independent, something her family would never agree to and once again she couldn't do on her own. She couldn't even afford a plane ticket back to America as of now.

Slowing down Kagome stopped and leaned against a concrete wall lining the sidewalk dejectedly. She'd spend the rest of her life paying off the student loans she was going to have to take. Exhaling an angry breath she set out at an even faster pace, the buildings beginning to go out of focus, she thought of nothing but moving farther and faster away from her starting point. Not caring if she wouldn't be able to walk right for a week after this.

After running past packed streets she happened upon a park she hadn't been to before, she sprinted up some steps and across a hill as a final defiance to her aching muscles. When her lungs felt like they were going to burst out of her chest and breathing was starting to become painful, she gave in and stopped slumping down into soft grass.

Chest heaving and breath coming out in pants; Kagome gently tried massaging her calves a little to ease the raw muscles. With a sigh she tossed herself back laying on the grass, the sweat on her arms clinging to it. 'That's going to itch on the way back,' she thought, annoyed 'at least I didn't wear a tank top.'

Laying there for what felt like hours, her eyes roamed the sky following the stray clouds. She remembered picking out the shapes with Souta as a child and tried to do it again but couldn't muster the imagination or energy for it. 'Some clouds don't look like anything at all,' she thought depressingly. So she closed her eyes trying to be content in the moment.

Soon she would need to head back or Souta might worry, and no doubt their parents had filled both of their voicemails with angry messages and she suspected they would be arriving at some point to attempt to drag them home. That had been a big part of the reason for the jog; she wasn't ready to face them at all yet.

Last night she had been strong and fearless in her convictions and shock had been on her side, but her words would have sunken in by now and knowing her father he would be able to crush every point she had made. In their next discussion he would be covered and ready to shoot down every thought she had, would fill her with doubt to the point of desperation and have her just where he wanted.

'Just like with one of his opponents,' her brows furrowed bitterly, but she knew he would probably be right. It still didn't mean she was going to give in to his demands; she had no plans of doing that, having meant what she said. Better to be a penniless student in control of her own life than another puppet for her father to manipulate. Tears sprang in the corners of her eyes, they fell unchecked tracing a wet path down to her ears. The rage was gone, but she would have preferred it over the foreboding feeling of hopelessness washing over her.

xxxxx

After tense silence Inuyasha exhaled standing up looking back down to his father. Neither had moved for several agonizing minutes.

"I'm not making any decisions yet, and if I do it will be for my own reasons and when I'm ready to. Right now I really need to think about all of this shit; I'm going to head back." He said shortly, his dad looked down for a moment then made a decision and stood up next to him. He had been reeling since he first heard his father's plea but answers weren't among the thoughts praying at the edge of his mind like vultures.

"All I ask is that you consider it, thank you Inu. Would you like a ride back?"

"No thanks, I'll just catch a cab when I'm ready." Inuyasha turned away from him looking out towards the foliage; he knew he probably seemed cold but it was the best he could offer right now. His father didn’t seem to notice and gave his shoulder a slight squeeze, then moving past him headed back towards the car.

Inuyasha had no idea what he was going to do; he just couldn't stand the thought of being around anyone right now. Had they all known? How long had this been planned? Would it really end after the summer or could he get his entire life fucked up by this one decision? Questions were firing off at random; he clenched his eyes tightly trying to shut them out.

His feet started moving on their own accord and he jogged over to a more secluded part of the park lining the street. It was empty because of the lack of landscaping near the busy street and not nearly as beautiful as the area he had left behind, but it suited him better.

Surveying the area his eyes roamed over the houses nestled tightly together briefly wondering which one the girl he was being asked to propose to was in. What did she have to think about all this? Was she being given a choice? Maybe she was delighted at the thought of bagging a rich husband. That was the most probable situation he thought disgustingly.

He was about to head back and hail a cab, when he realized he in fact wasn't alone. A girl was lying in front of him in the grass, she was dressed in loose athletic clothes, her skin still glistening with sweat and breathing heavily. But the strange part about her was that she was silently crying, it was barely noticeable but the streaks shining in the sun along the sides of her face caught his attention once he looked closer.

He wasn't the type to meddle or care about some crying girl and just before he turned to leave her alone a pair of brown eyes fluttered open locking onto his. Her piercing gaze pinned him to the spot, staring at the girl looking at him upside down.

"Were you spying on me?" She questioned, not in an accusing tone but more curiously.

"Keh, hardly, this is a public park you know I was just walking and thought you look rather strange lying there." Knocked out of his trance he crossed his arms stuffily glaring down at her. Surprisingly she didn't seem angry by the response.

"Yeah, I suppose your right." She closed her eyes again making him feel very uncomfortable hovering over her. She had stopped crying and seemed strangely calm like it had never happened.

"So what are you so upset about?” Her ambiguous tone questioned.

"What?" Taken aback by the weird but accurate question he stayed staring at her, her eyes opened again. The way she was gazing up at him...it left him feeling defenseless for some reason.

"I heard you suddenly run up here; you were breathing heavy and didn't move for quite a while. What had you so deep in thought?"

"Like that's any of your business," he snorted. "You were the one crying." She sat up then and shot a glare over her shoulder.

"You shouldn't mention something if you don't have the decency to ask what's wrong you know." She pointed out angrily.

"I don't have to ask you anything, I don't even know you." He fired back.

"Yeah, so move along, this place was peaceful before you came up." She turned around to face the street, her back to him. A messy ponytail clutched dark locks that came halfway down her back; the sun reflected an assortment of colors shining brightly through them.

"Public remember? I don't have to go anywhere. You've got a smart mouth on you, ya know? Shame, you would have been pretty if you didn't open it." He countered her insult slyly in his usual aggressive tone.

"Asshole," she muttered, flipping him off and rising to her feet revealing a pair of long enticing legs. She headed back down the steps and set off jogging down the street, Inuyasha watched her go for a moment; she never looked back at him once. But he still grinned pleased to have pissed her off after that insult. Heading the opposite direction he stopped for a quick snack at a local sushi bar, then hailed a cab not feeling like walking so much anymore.

xxxxx


	5. Caving In

xxxxx

Kagome, gasped, her sides burning as she stared at the mountain of steps leading up to the shrine. The shrine her parents could be already waiting for her in...She started a slow climb with a new found dread up the steps.

She had pushed her body too hard, it rebelled fiercely when she kept straining the sore muscles. She hadn't been ready to take off at the speed she did from her rest in the park but she didn't care to stay anywhere near that rude guy that had disturbed her. She couldn't help but smirk a bit because the blow he had dealt to her, she had been thinking the same of him. 'He could have been hot minus that attitude problem.'

Coming back to the present she hesitated on the top of the steps looking towards the house. She knew what was waiting inside those doors and fear was feasting on her. She struggled against the emotions tearing at her. They became a solid mass, a hardened lump growing in her throat and chest. The heaviness tore down at her along with her muscle exhaustion, all she wanted to do was sink beneath the Goshinboku tree and fall asleep, to wake up and have this all having been a bad dream. But the feel of her throat tightening and weakness creeping up her spine reminded her, this was reality. Shaking off her fears but with dread still lingering she stepped inside the shrine taking her shoes off.

"Souta?" She called out nervously down the hall. No answer followed. Finding her way to her bedroom she looked in to see her suitcases missing. Rolling her eyes she realized what had happened. They were probably out to lunch somewhere in the area having already packed her stuff up.

She ran herself a bath while waiting for the impending doom of their arrival back wincing with every movement due to the burning in her muscles. The heated water soothed them a little but even after laying in it for almost an hour she still felt tense, it was for a couple of reasons though, to be fair to her legs.

All of her clothes having been abducted by her loving father, she managed to dig up some old pajamas from the dresser and headed downstairs to flip on the TV. Some distraction could do her good against the endless circling of her thoughts. As if to add just to the atmosphere, she heard the light sounds of thunder in the distance, glancing out a window to see the sky had darkened considerably.

"Fitting," she muttered before picking up the remote to scan through the Japanese channels trying to remember her favorites. She paused on a news network, seeing her father's name scrolling across the screen. It was showing the latest predictions on the polls and browsing through some recent footage of each of the candidates before talking about the ball her father had mentioned at the Four Seasons. Why a bunch of bigwigs had to get together and make a lavish spectacle out of a dinner, she would never understand. 'I bet the money he's putting into that is ten times the price of my tuition he's holding me hostage with,' Kagome thought bitterly.

Her head snapped up as she heard voices coming closer to the house, quickly changing the channel again she tried to look unfazed as her family walked in.

"Kagome!" her mother rushed in eagerly throwing herself down on the couch beside her daughter. Kagome shifted uncomfortable from her seat trying to edge away from her.

"We were so worried about you!" Her mother’s dramatics continued as she pulled back to look her over.

"Yea, I bet." She said coolly. She could feel her father's gaze staring down at her; his stature alone demanded recognition but his eyes were what commanded respect and she knew her complete apathy towards him even being present was killing him. Her silence screamed profanities at him. Souta's tense form was framed still in the doorway behind him.

"You're coming home with us." Her mother stopped whatever she was whining about to look up at his voice.

"Okay." Kagome continued the stare straight ahead; he wasn't even going to ruffle her. Did they think they could hurt her that easily? They had massively underestimated a Higurashi daughter and she was going to prove it.

Outraged by her quiet defiance, making him unable to fight the only way he knew how, her father stormed back out of the house to the car with her mother following obediently after him.

She glanced over to Souta who still hadn't moved other than to let their father pass.

"You're really going to come back that easily?" He questioned.

"Yea...I'm just too tired to fight anymore, and I don't want them to end up taking it out on you. I couldn't hide out at the shrine all summer, but I'm still glad I was able to keep my sanity a little longer." Kagome gave him a quick wink and a smile. He nodded a bit but kept his head down.

"We should head out then, it looks like rain." Kagome clicked the TV off and rose up to follow after him, not caring she was still in her pajamas.

xxxxx

Inuyasha rushed in the door just as the rain outside was beginning to pound down upon the crowded Tokyo streets. Guess he hadn’t missed the rainy season by as much as he thought. Shaking his hair out a bit, he heard people talking from the kitchen and hesitantly walked in.

"Oh Inu, did you get caught in the storm? It looks like it’s going to be a bad one; you should go change into something dry so you don't catch a cold." His mother's affectionate eyes comforted him in ways no other could. Rin turned around in her chair to give him a smile as well. He smiled at both of them and nodded.

“Yeah- thanks I’ll go do that.”

Relief flowed over him as he trudged up stairs. She didn't know, and if his mother didn't know, the rest of his family truly didn't, and so his father really was ashamed of the favor he was asking his son. It made the reality of the situation hit home more for him, oddly enough, and Inuyasha couldn't help feeling sorry for the mess his dad had gotten himself into. He knew he was just trying to do what was right for the precinct, being a cop meant everything to him, right next to providing well for his family.

Inuyasha peeled the wet clothing off, running a towel over him and through his damn hair before changing into some khaki shorts and a faded red shirt. It was an old favorite despite Miroku always complaining about how ratty it looked. Picking up the wet clothes he threw them in the tub passing the bathroom on his way back downstairs.

Sitting down next to his mother at the kitchen table Inuyasha looked down amused at a cup Rin pushed in front of him before sitting as well.

"Where's my coffee?" He mocked with a smile.

"Tea, is much better for you, you should drink more of it. Sess and I never keep any coffee in the house I'll have you know." She grinned back, wrinkling her nose up a little when she smiled that big.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this...but I'm from New York, Starbucks is my grocery store." She laughed even though he was being pretty serious.

"Oh would you stop it, try something new! Be adventurous! I think you'll like it." Rin smiled over her cup like she knew a secret, before taking a sip.

Shrugging he raised the cup up sipping the hot liquid carefully; Rin leaned in eagerly for his reaction. Setting the cup back down he smiled and shrugged again. "It's okay," he said nonchalantly and both women giggled.

"So how was lunch with your father dear?" His mother's small hands were wrapped around her own cup, a fuzzy looking pastel turtle neck making her look warm all over against the stormy window background.

"It was...okay, I guess. We talked about some stuff..." His voice trailed off as his eyes looked past them out the window again thinking about earlier. The image of that girl and her brown eyes floated past and he blinked a couple of times erasing it.

"Yes, your father mentioned there was something he needed to talk to you about. He's been more anxious than usual lately but promised me he had everything handled. Is everything alright…? You boys would tell me if there was a problem wouldn't you?" She reached over giving his hand a light squeeze, her eyes pleading with him, filled with worry.

"Don't worry mom everything's fine, we just talked about some stuff down at the precinct, but really it's nothing." He squeezed her hand back trying to reassure her with a slight smile. She sat back in her chair nodding then taking another sip.

"So where has your hubby to be run off to now Rin? Lose him already?" Inuyasha teased trying to lighten the mood.

"No," she shot him a mocking glare "He's on some sort of conference call for work." She rolled her eyes obviously uninterested.

"He works?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

"Of course he works," Rin laughed. "It’s part of the reason we get to travel so much. Speak of the devil." She grinned glancing over as Sesshomaru walked in the room, eyeing his younger brother, he gave her a short kiss on the cheek then sat down next to her. She pouted at the obviously chaste affection.

"So when's the wedding?" Inuyasha questioned with a smirk on his face, Rin was oblivious to his tone though and immediately began bubbling away at the different options. The soon to be Mrs. Taisho and current Mrs. Taisho began chatting about colors for the different seasons and Sesshomaru groaned softly.

"Now do you see what you started?" He hissed below his breath across the table at his younger brother. "They'll be going for hours!" Inuyasha laughed and the two women glanced over momentarily before continuing. No one noticed when Sesshomaru rested his forehead on the table with a sigh.

xxxxx

It was raining quite hard by the time Mr. Higurashi pulled the Mercedes up into their garage with his family in tow. The phrase 'one happy little family,' came to mind unchecked in Kagome’s mind.

She had said a quick goodbye to her grandfather promising she'd be back soon and thanking him again for letting them spend the night. She would have much rather stayed there, but she knew nothing was going to get worked out if she wasn't home and if she had any hope of a compromise with her father it was going to take a painful amount of lost pride, she had realized.

"Souta? Souta?" She waved her hand in front of her brother's face when he made no move to get out of the car, still seated with his belt on while everyone else was already stepping out, having not even noticed. He shook his head quickly and gave Kagome a quick smile.

"Sorry, must have been daydreaming." He was a terrible liar, but Kagome nodded a bit and followed his lead, getting out and taking her suitcase out to drag it back inside for the second time. The entire ride over Souta had hardly even looked anywhere than straight ahead. 'What have you said to him now father?' She worried to herself.

Tossing her suitcase in her room, no longer caring about it, she followed Souta into his bedroom, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Souta what's wrong? You've been so quiet. I'm sorry I dragged you out with me last night, I hope they didn't scold you for it."

"No, it's not that sis, really I'm fine." Bless his heart he tried, but he couldn't lie to her, and they both knew it. For starters he was looking anywhere but her. Gently, Kagome turned his face to meet hers.

"I can tell something's not right. Please talk to me." Staring up into his eyes she pleaded with him to share whatever thoughts were causing her baby brother so much pain. "You know you can trust me.” He hesitated, sighed a little, then finally spoke.

"Dad's decided to have me home schooled from now on. They're sending in special tutors so I'll be done with high school in two years." He averted his gaze back down to his hands, already sensing her reaction.

"Souta! But you haven't even started your first year yet! And you wanted to play soccer at school; you're really great at it. And what about graduating with your class? And having fun with your friends!?" She cried rambling immediately; shocked by the thought of her younger brother having his youth stripped that much more away from him.

"Oh don't be like that Kagome, you know...it's a great opportunity, one that most people couldn't ever hope to have and I should take full advantage of it-" Kagome sprang up off the bed unable to even hear him speak like that.

"Don't spout off that bullshit dad pounds into your skull to me! You know as well as I do this is completely wrong! It’s bad enough you don't have time for anything a normal kid your age should be doing, and that you don't even get to choose what to do with your life. But now he's not even letting you go to school!? You're not his lapdog Souta! You have your own life and your own goals." Kagome was full blown pacing now needing to do something with the anger pulsing through her. Souta winced, looking down and wringing his hands in his lap.

Souta’s lost expression and silence made the decision for her before she even realized it and she was flinging open his bedroom door. "That's it!" Kagome stomped down the hall ignoring Souta's shouts after her.

"FATHER!" She bellowed down the stairs. After tearing through the living room, dining room and kitchen she threw open the door to his private study not bothering to knock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She snarled. He politely looked up from the glowing screen of his laptop; his eyes glanced up over the rims of his glasses, going over her quickly, and then resuming what he was working on.

Walking over to the desk he sat at, she slammed the screen down on the computer her palm still flattened on its top glaring down at him.

"What are you doing to Souta, what type of game do you think you're playing by annihilating his childhood?" With a sigh Mr. Higurashi removed his glasses and folded them carefully before placing them against the desk to look up at his infuriated daughter.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, as usual Kagome."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You're taking him out of high school before he ever even got the chance to start! He's not a machine or one of your slimy partners, he's a teenage boy and you're sucking the life out of him!"

"You can be so dramatic dear," He looked up at her with pity in his eyes, pity she was a woman and was controlled by such volatile emotions. Kagome could hear his every thought and it threw gasoline on the fire burning inside her.

"No, you are not going to chide me because I am right!” She pointed her finger right in his face with all the venom she could manage, which was quite a lot presently. “If you had any heart left inside you, you would see what a pathetic excuse for a father you are! You're doing this to your only son and you don’t even care!"

"Maybe I'm only doing what I have to, to take care of my family. I'm sorry my _only_ and _youngest_ son has to have such a lifestyle but he's the only person I can depend on now isn't he?"

"Oh my god," she moaned, sickened, turning away from him. "This is about me and that engagement isn't it!? You couldn't bribe me with money so you blackmail me with the only person I love in this family! What depth will you sink to next?" She demanded incredulously, crossing her arms firmly over her chest and glancing back across her shoulder at him.

"That is enough!" Mr. Higurashi shouted, slamming his palms onto the oak wood topping his desk, rising to his feet suddenly. "I will not sit here and listen to your accusations or tolerate your tone anymore! If you even hint at one more foul remark about this family I swear I will throw you out and never look back."

She kept her gaze firm against his smoldering one, making sure to not show fear in any way. But inside a pressure was building, a fiery knot in her chest from forcing down the tears threatening to come. ‘Not here,’ she thought desperately. Whatever happened next she could not break down in front of him. Kagome forced herself to take two calming breaths so her voice wouldn’t shake with what she was about to say next.

"Keep him in high school for three more years, and let him play on the soccer team to his heart's content, and I'll announce the engagement." Her tone was steady but inside she was screaming. Rising up from his hunched position over the desk her father looked somewhat surprised; he paused seeming to think about something. His face relaxed and finally he nodded.

"Fine, Souta can keep his precious high school years like his sister got to have." Just for a second Kagome knew she saw a smirk, but just as soon as she saw him for what he truly was it was gone, his calm mask back in place. Waves of nausea swarmed over her and she curtly turned, unable to be in his presence any longer and walked out the door.

Gracefully climbing the stairs, she reminded herself to keep breathing. She counted the stairs to stay calm, a mantra forming in her head of numbers and inhale, exhale, on repeat. By the time she reached the top; she couldn't feel her heart beating at all. When she finally walked into her room she closed the door, locked it, and then rested her back against the smooth wood. She heard a small sob sound and realized only after, it had come from her own throat. Kagome slid slowly down to the floor, her hands covering her face as the tears started to spill. There was nothing left to hold her together. She was caving in.

xxxxx


	6. Sobriety

xxxxx

Inuyasha looked up from the computer screen, squinting as if it would give him the ability to see through the door in his dad’s office. He heard his keys first, then his footsteps, then finally his voice. It didn't matter where they lived, from the small apartment the four of them used to share, to the much nicer home his parents now lived in alone, it was always the same order.

He could still remember nights they stayed up waiting for his father to get off a late night at work; usually it was a happy memory. But then there were these chaotic and confusing memories, of dad being late and his mom being upset. He knew his mother was sad but she wouldn’t tell him why and Sesshomaru had hissed at him to stop asking it would only make it worse. He didn’t understand when he was young that those were dangerous nights, when his mother was worried his father was late because he was hurt…or worse. Sometimes it did end with a trip to the hospital, but that was rare thankfully. He had worked extra hard those nights to be well behaved and hope his mother would notice and smile, she usually did.

Growing up they had by no means been rich, but they got by just fine. His mother’s side of the family came from old money and she grew up quite wealthy, but his father didn’t like accepting handouts from them. He had always made his own way in life and her family respected that more than some of the other suitors that had come sniffing around her.

These days between his father’s respectable salary and the money his mother had inherited they lived very comfortably. And Inuyasha preferred to live a loud and flashy lifestyle fueled by his drug money. He knew his mother would have been so disappointed if she knew anything about his New York life. She frowned worried by the parts she assumed and they were only the tip to a very dark iceberg. Maybe that's why he hadn't called too...it was hard to keep up with the lies some days.

Thinking about the life waiting back home for him formed an icy knot in his chest. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it; he had the most amazing things anyone in New York could want, an exquisite apartment that got him laid constantly by beautiful exotic women. The kind normal men drooled over and threw weeks of hard earned money at even though they knew it was futile. They were attainable to him, quality drugs were harder to come by than a large bank account after all.

Things had gotten a little more out of hand recently, the partying had picked up speed in a crescendo and if he was being honest with himself he knew why, but he refused to think about her even now. Instead of thinking, he made sure the thick walls and high vaulted ceilings of his place had heard more foreign languages screamed and moaned than the NATO headquarters. He had constant access to any and all drugs and people were always looking for them, and the sick part was how much pride he took in it all. His best friend Miroku was completely insane but amazing at smooth talking and always delivering new clients or new stoned models to his door. Plus, Inuyasha had a BMW literally just for fun that he barely used, the new models he had been going through snubbed their noses up at any ‘common’ transportation.

His life was amazing, designed specifically to be envied by every bachelor. But New York seemed far away all the sudden and he felt very out of place. When you lived in that city, you're smothered by the haze that cloaks it. The air has so many fumes soaked into it; it's intoxicating just to breath. A hundred miles away and more sober than he had been in three years, a shiver ran up his spine. Tokyo was so different it might have well been another world. His eyes glanced over to a young photo of his parents looking very much in love.

Maybe it was the lack of substance abuse talking but Inuyasha walked out of the office, found his father and said "We need to talk."

xxxxx

It was the calm before the storm, and the tension of the house was seeping into Kagome's pores. The eerie stillness reminding her of what she had done.

A knock came softly on the door but she lay mute on the bed.

"Kagome?" her mother's voice called twice before she got up and unlocked the door but didn't open it. Still uninvited she walked in and set a tray carrying a bowl of soup down on the desk.

"You never came for dinner and I thought you might be hungry..." Her mother offered in a soft unsure voice. She stayed silent on her side, her back the only thing visible of her petite form on the huge bed.

Walking over Mrs. Higurashi sat cautiously on the edge of the bed near enough to her she could reach down to stroke her hair. It was an action that used to bring Kagome comfort, but that was a long time ago. Now her body tensed in response and she silently wished her mother would just go away.

"Kagome dear...have you ever thought you're maybe looking at this the wrong way? Having a rich and powerful fiancée could work very well for you. And I hear Police Chief Taisho's sons are both very handsome." She kept prattling on while running her fingers through her hair distractedly.

"If you're going to keep talking like that just get out. You're wasting your breath and my time." Kagome muttered half into her pillow, annoyed.

"It doesn’t have to continue if you find the man disagreeable. But your father does truly believe this engagement will be good for you..."

"No mother, it's good for him, and it's not a real engagement, just one giant act. Kind of like your whole life. You're even more delusional than I thought if you believe any of his motives benefit anyone but himself." She snapped harshly.

Her mother gracefully rose and closed the door behind her not saying a word as she left, obviously hurt. Kagome rolled onto her stomach, shoving her face deep into her pillow sighing. She reminded herself she had nothing to feel guilty for, her mother deserved that. After lying for a while longer she gave into her hunger and walked over to the delicious smelling udon soup. Not bothering to sit she hunched over the desk eating quickly. Her eyes flicked over to another knock on the door praying to just be left alone, before hearing Souta's tentative “Sis?”

Opening the door she tried to smile at him but knew it probably looked more like a grimace. Souta didn’t remark on it but instead moved past her, walking in carrying a bag in his hand.

"I know what you did for me, Dad told me. I can't begin to thank you..." He spoke only after she had shut the door again.

"Oh Souta...really-" He held up a hand silencing her.

"Don't Kagome. I know you just as well as you know me. So I know what this is doing to you, and I know there's not much I can do to help so I just thought you might like to have some distraction from your thoughts."

He dumped the bag out on the floor kneeling next to the scattered contents of old DVDs and snacks he had grabbed from 711.

"There's nothing like a horror movie marathon to get your mind off real things." He said with an uncertain smile and held up one of the Halloween movies and The Shining. He waited watching her reaction still unsure but when she stayed frozen he continued talking. “I've already ordered some pizza and have some mochi ice cream in the freezer.” Kagome sank to her knees throwing her arms around her little brother's neck.

"Thank you Souta...you're the best." She whispered and he beamed with pride when he hugged her back.

xxxxx

Mrs. Taisho watched with a concerned expression as her youngest son and husband climbed the stairs away from her, not noticing her still standing at the bottom. Rin took her hand softly, leading her away once the men were out of sight and whispering reassurances to her.

Closing the door behind them Mr. Taisho sat on the edge of a small black couch that rested against the bottom of his bed that filled the master bedroom. He ran his hands through his short hair, while the anxiety ate away at his nerves. He knew better than to try and speak first and waited for his son to begin. Inuyasha walked to one of the large windows peering out at the heavy rain and clouds still blanketing Tokyo. 'I guess it's fitting on a day like this,' he thought to himself.

"I've decided something." He said, seeing his father look up in the reflection of the glass. Turning around he saw dread in his strong stare.

Inuyasha’s hands clenched and unclenched at his side but he made himself keep talking before he changed his mind about this whole damn thing. "I've been doing research all afternoon and everything you told me about the campaigns and crime is true. But I wasn't able to find any information beyond a name on candidate Higurashi's daughter."

"Well, she's been away at school in America for four years."

"Oh." Inuyasha said in surprise. "Either way I would like to meet her before I think any further on this matter. If I can't stand her, I won't be able to pretend to love her." Keeping his voice stern he laid down his demands in the most matter of fact tone he could manage.

"That sounds more than reasonable," Mr. Taisho said relieved. Inuyasha turned back to the window pressing his fingertips against the glass, the cold of the outside world seeped into them.

"I was contacted today by Mr. Higurashi actually. He wanted to tell me Kagome would be attending the charity event hosted at the Tokyo International Forum. We were invited and I hear Kagome is hoping you'd attend." His father coughed.

"When is it?" Inuyasha asked, still focused on the freezing cold window as he was having a hard time looking at the guilt in his father’s eyes as they spoke about this.

"This Saturday, that'd probably be as good a time as any."

He closed his eyes thoughtfully. "Ok, I haven't been there in years and have wanted to see more of the building than we did last time, plus I can always run to the Station if I need a quick escape." He smiled but was only half joking.

"You know Inuyasha...," his dad stood up. Inuyasha turned to face him when he didn’t continue speaking. "You're a good son. You don't know how much this means to me that you're even considering it. But I don't want to pressure you- I will respect your decision either way, and no matter what will always love you."

Inuyasha's eyes were wide; he struggled for a reply before finally managing to clear his throat and say, "Thanks Dad." The two men gave each other a quick but firm embrace.

"Well, it's not such a big deal. You said she's hot right?" He joked weakly lightening the mood, his dad thankfully laughed.

“I hear she’s pretty but you’ll have to be the judge of that. If I said something like that it would be a little creepy- and your mother might kill me before the department had a chance to fire me.”

Walking back downstairs they were greeted happily by the rest of their awaiting family in the kitchen where all the light and wonderful smells of the house were focused. Mr. Taisho very casually mentioned halfway through dinner, "Oh and we're going to be going to the International Forum Saturday afternoon for an event." Everyone nodded and Rin and Inuyasha’s mother began excitedly chatting about what to wear for such an occasion. Thankfully neither of them noticed the eye roll Sesshomaru gave in response.

xxxxx


	7. Meet Your Fiancé

xxxxx

Kagome stared at her feet helplessly while her mother twirled around her throwing clothes on the bed muttering.

“Well this could work, maybe this? Hmm no….” She sighed and dropped both the outfits in her hands in annoyance. “Kagome don't you have any formal clothes left?”

“No, not really.” She had been wearing a uniform for the past four years at boarding school and didn't need to wear dresses much so she really only had the one she had worn for graduation that still fit her. She used to love that dress, now it didn’t seem to matter. 'Might as well wear it again,' the good memories had been beaten off it after her first night here. She had stupidly thought she looked grown up in it before and maybe her father would treat her like an adult finally. ‘When will you ever learn?’ the voice in her head mocked.

“Can't I just wear my black dress?” She pointed to it already thrown on the bed. Her mother turned to look it over up and down critically, a frown pulled at the corner of her lips.

“It's more casual than I'd like but…I guess it will have to do.” She sighed again. “I just wish you had let me take you shopping to find something. If we hurried-”

“No, thank you.” Was Kagome's curt reply that cut her off mid-sentence. She rose up from the bed and left the room, done with this conversation.

Her footsteps were soft on the cold tile floor as she wandered downstairs looking for Souta. She found him in the living room indulging in playing a video game, while their father was doing last minute details for the charity dinner that night.

“There you are,” she smiled sitting down next to him.

“Hey,” Souta twisted the controller around, eyes still locked on the screen.

“Wanna get out of here and get some lunch before we have to get ready for this wretched thing tonight?” Kagome offered hoping he'd accept and she would have a reason to leave. She would have liked to leave and never look back but Souta was worth more than that to her.

“Yea just hold on one- ah shit!” He dropped the controller beside him on the coach frustrated. “Now we can go.” She chuckled at her brother’s dramatic glare to the offending television then walked into the foyer to gather her things and wait.

“Kagome and I are going out to eat.” Souta leaned into the banister yelling upstairs to their mother after he slid into his shoes. 'She's probably still sulking because I wouldn't let her buy me anything.' Kagome thought, rolling her eyes. 'I don't need any more money from them though, knowing him he'd just hold it over my head later.' Souta joined her, holding open the front door for Kagome to walk through first and grabbing his keys off their hook.

Kagome smiled at the feeling of the sunshine pouring over her skin again, wincing a bit from the brightness she looked up to find the sky crisp and beautiful. Souta had slid a pair of sunglasses onto his face and beeped his jeep open for them.

“Finally a nice day out, the rainy season lasted too long this year.” He remarked reading her mind as they jumped into his explorer. “Where do you want to go?”

“Honestly, I don't even care. I just don't want to be here.” He smiled sympathetically at her, knowing the feeling well, and pulled out of the driveway. A series of high pitched noises caused Souta to look down at the purse on her lap.

“Kagome I think you're ringing.”

“Huh? Oh!” She cried fumbling through her purse searching for her cell phone. She had forgotten all about it and communicating her friends back home. She smiled seeing the name lighting up on the screen.

“Hey Sango!”

“Kagome! Where the hell have you been? I haven't heard from you in days!” Sango wasted no time, her tone clearly annoyed and Kagome bit her lip guiltily.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry! There's a lot going on back here and I guess I haven't felt up to talking about it yet...” Sango knew the history of her family and understood it was probably something to do with her father without Kagome even saying so.

“Oh okay…Well are you all right?” Her friend immediately dropped the attitude sounding only concerned now and Kagome could see that expression clearly in her mind. It was one she had worn every time Kagome had confessed how her family made her feel. She missed her so much Kagome’s stomach clenched, her previous hunger gone in an instant.

“Yea I'm fine, just pissed off. I'm in the car with my brother though; we're on our way to lunch. Can I call you back this afternoon? I've got this thing to go to tonight that I really don't want to. But I'll have time to call you beforehand I think...and I really would love to catch up with you and get your thoughts on this.”

“Of course sweetie,” Sango’s voice was still soft with worry.

“Hey, how's your summer?” Kagome offered quickly, trying to clear the air of the subject.

“It's great, I'm having so much fun but I wish you were here! You're still coming back for the start of the fall semester right?”

“So far yes, that's kind of what this has to do with. But we'll talk more later, okay?” Souta glanced over to his sister, glad she had someone to vent to about all this. He felt awful for dragging her into such a mess but he knew Kagome and once she made her mind up to do something, nothing could stop her. He gripped the wheel a little tighter determined to make the best of this shit situation for his sister.

“Okay, but you better call me back soon or you’re going to be in for it.” Sango teased once more but Kagome knew there was some truth to that.

“I will, promise. Bye hun.” Kagome disconnected the call and tucked her phone back into her purse, smiling. She realized how much she had been missing Sango as soon as she heard her voice. Going to MIT was an option on her list of schools she had applied to and been accepted, but she hadn't decided yet if that was the right one. But it would have been nice to live close to her best friend still.

“That was your friend in America right? The one you’ve told me about before?” Souta glanced over to watch her expression quickly while he waited for the red light they were sitting at to change.

“Yep,” Kagome said wistfully, but starting to cheer up. “She’s great.”

“I hope you can go back there soon, Kagome. I hope you can stay there and not be bothered by all of us anymore.” Souta’s knuckles were losing color; his grip was so tight on the wheel now.

“You're not a bother Souta! Our family is just…more difficult than others that's all.” She stared down at her lap, brushing some fuzz off her jeans.

“Still, you deserve so much more.” Souta’s voice was heavy and sounded far too old to be coming from him.

“So do you. But talking like that won't do either of us good.” She shrugged, keeping her eyes down. “We just have to do the best we can with the situation we’ve been handed.”

“You know…” he said hesitantly. “You’re going to meet him tonight Kagome. The man you have to be engaged to.”

“I know. I have no intention of actually staying engaged to anyone past this election Souta. It doesn’t matter.” She kept her stare straight ahead of them now but could feel her brother’s eyes watching her for a reaction. Her gaze stayed on the winding city streets, her eyes not giving any hint to how she was really feeling.

xxxxx

Inuyasha stalked around the house like a predator most of the day. His mother's eyes followed him whenever he passed through the den while she watched TV. She sighed after he made his fourth loop past her but her son didn’t notice.

His father had pulled him aside into the living room after dinner last night asking to speak to him. “I’m not used to keeping things from your mother and you know how intuitive that woman is…her detective skills rival mine at times I think.” He confessed to his son. “I’ve debated telling her about this for a month but I wanted to speak to Sesshomaru about it first and then everything changed so quickly when he brought Rin home I just didn’t know what to do.”

Inuyasha realized how fast his father was speaking, a clear sign he was nervous about keeping something from his wife. “If you would still rather keep this between us until you meet her, well I understand but-”

“Dad, Dad, relax. We can tell the family it's fine; it’ll probably be easier than trying to hide it if I’m meeting her at an event we’re all attending.” His father exhaled and visibly relaxed, smiling at him.

“Thanks for understanding. When did you get so mature anyways?”

Inuyasha punched him in the arm and narrowed his eyes in a glare he didn’t really mean. “So how are we going to share the ‘situation’ as we’re now calling it?”

An embarrassed flush had crept up Inuyasha’s neck, even though he knew he had no reason to feel that way.

“I’ll explain everything.” Mr. Taisho was quick to assure him after seeing his son’s uncomfortable expression.

Inuyasha was all too eager to take him up on the offer and had gone out for a walk and several cigarettes with relief. When he had come home he could hear the angry voice of his mother coming from their bedroom so he quickly went to his room and shut the door. Knowing his mother she was probably furious his dad had kept this from her.

He had barely slept last night and by this morning his exhaustion and nerves had worn him down considerably.

On his sixth trip pacing past her, his mother spoke. “Inuyasha.” She finally said. He looked up from his frustrated pacing. “You don't have to do anything you don't want to.”

“I know that,” he muttered. “I do want to do this for Dad…just-fuck I don't know.” She closed her eyes.

“Language…” He winced looking down.

“Sorry, Mom. I'm frustrated.” Finally flopping down next to her on the large leather couch he rested his head back on the cushion looking up toward the ceiling. “I did agree to this, and I want to help and meet her. But I'm confused, and I'm worried this won't work. You know I'm not the easiest guy to get along with. She'll probably hate me and I'll ruin this entire thing and Dad’s funding.” His mother reached down to pat his hand lightly laying her petite one on top of it. She ran her much smaller thumb softly against the back of his hand in a soothing gesture.

“Don't worry yourself about such things. You have no control of them. Just wait and see what happens before getting worked up Inuyasha. And if she doesn't like you, or you don't like her, we don't have to go through with any of this. It's all in your hands and your father trusts you. We believe in your judgment.” Inuyasha gulped and glanced over towards her guilt gnawing at him.

“Believe me I was quite upset last night learning the details of this all...I’m not certain we can trust any of the Higurashi’s...but I trust in your father and you.”

Mrs. Taisho smiled at him, her long black hair pulled into a low ponytail today hanging over the collar of her shirt. It always amazed Inuyasha how she stayed so calm and serene in a house filled with aggressive men. He and Sesshomaru were always fighting and down on their luck for a pretty long spell. His father had to work long hours during this time but none of it ever seemed to get to his mother, her eyes sparkled as clearly today as they ever had.

Nothing got under her skin, it was one of his favorite qualities about her and Inuyasha hoped spending time with her that her calm demeanor might rub off on him. In some ways it already had, this was one of the most rational decisions he had made in recent years but ironically it was causing him more grief than most of his idiotic ones. 'Figures,' he thought with a mental groan.

She squeezed his hand gently and he realized he still hadn’t responded to her kind words.

“Thanks Mom. I feel a little better about it all. Am I just making too big a deal of this?” She shrugged, not answering either way.

“It’s a unique situation we’ve never been in. We will deal with it one step at a time. Why don't you take your mind off it and just relax and watch some TV with me.” He obeyed her soft tone settling in watching some sort of day time talk show. He laughed after a minute.

“What is this shit mom?”

“Language Inuyasha; and its reality TV.” She grinned at him and he couldn't help but snicker. “What?” She demanded still smiling. “Am I supposed to watch the news all day?”

“Haha, no, no… It’s nothing.” He shook his head a bit in disbelief still laughing. She shrugged and went back to watching unfazed by his reaction.

xxxxx

Kagome walked up the stairway despondently, her eyes downcast. Lunch with Souta had been wonderful. They went to her favorite high end sushi conveyor belt restaurant and had each stacked a giant amount of plates by the time they were full. He had tried to say everything she could have wanted to hear, but it was no use. She stayed optimistic for his sake, at least when talking about it. Her feelings were her own burden, no sense laying anything else on Souta, he had enough worries.

Closing the door behind her she sat down on her bed searching for her cell phone at the bottom of her purse. She swiped to unlock it and tapped Sango’s recent call, it rang once before Sango answered.

“Hey.” Sango said softly and she wondered if she had been asleep. She couldn't remember the time change anymore between here and home.

“Did I wake you?”

“Nah, not really. I can talk.” She heard rustling in the background and knew she probably had woken her. “How have you been 'Gome?”

“Oh…you know.” She said, struggling with controlling her shaking voice. Everything happening was threatening to overwhelm her and she couldn't allow it. Tonight she had to have complete control, whoever this man was in store for more than he bargained for; much more.

“No, I don't. Tell me Kagome…it's ok.” She sighed squeezing her eyes shut. Better to get this out as fast as possible.

“My father has arranged this temporary engagement for me...of sorts. It’s complicated. I refused but then he threatened to take away my money for college. That wasn't so bad but then he said he was going to homeschool my little brother all of high school and I just couldn't let him do that. Souta needs to live a somewhat normal life; I'm really worried this is too much stress for a boy his age. I don't want him to have permanent effects from it, or always regret missing out on his youth. I had to do something…so I told him I'd act engaged to some man I don't even know to help his campaign if he let Souta go to high school…” She paused to breath, she knew she was all over the place but it was her first time even saying it aloud so she hoped Sango could sort through her rambling.

“Oh my god…Kagome…” She pressed on not letting her finish that sentence.

“And tonight I'm going to meet him at this charity event I'm being forced to go to…I don't want to go, I don’t want to do this -all I want to do is cry but I'm not going to let him have the satisfaction of seeing me crumble.”

“I don’t totally understand. What do you mean when you say a temporary engagement exactly?”

Kagome paraphrased the situation with her father’s election the best she could. “So it’s just a publicity stunt really, I won’t be actually required to marry him- I hope- who knows, knowing my Dad. I wouldn’t put it past him…”

“This is insane. Are you sure it's the only way to help Souta?”

“Yes, I know how his mind works. He's like a stubborn child with too much power for his own good. This was the only thing he wanted from me, my only bargaining tool for my brother to have a little more of a normal life.” She sighed and leaned forward resting her head in her free hand, feeling drained from her confession.

“So how long does this have to go on for?” Sango asked in a quiet voice. Kagome rarely heard her friend speechless but this was close she figured.

“For the rest of the summer, then I can hopefully go back to college in the fall. It's until the elections basically. But how do I even know he'll keep his word on that? I mean what next? I swear he'd hang me on Tokyo Tower if it got him another vote.”

Sango sighed heavily as well now. There was silence on the line as both girls were caught up in their thoughts. “You're sure this is your only choice?”

“Unfortunately yeah…I think so…”

Sango made a decisive noise and Kagome could picture her nodding to herself. “Well then that's how it's going to be. Go through this one day at a time, I know better than anyone else that you're strong enough to do this. You shouldn't have to, but you can make it Kagome. Do what they ask, nothing more, and nothing less. Just get through the summer, get your ass back here and don't look back.”

“Yeah…” Kagome said quietly, taking Sango's words to heart.

“And no matter what happens, you have me. We've got tons of friends scattered everywhere from high school but you know whenever you need me, I'm here. So call me, don’t keep this all bottled up inside yourself. I know you feel like you have to take your family issues on alone but that’s not true anymore, you have people that care about you so let us help.”

“Thanks Sango. I’ll do a better job at remembering that.” She smiled at the voice on the line wishing she was beside her right now. When she was with Sango all of her troubles seemed more manageable. She was the most determined and strong willed girl Kagome had ever met, and had stayed positive despite many setbacks she had faced head on in her life as well. They were alike in their deep rooted problems with family and stubbornness, but much more than that made them best friends.

“So, you really don't know anything about him?”

“Nope, not that I’ve spoken to my father much to ask any questions. All I know is he's the head of the Tokyo Police department's son.”

“Well maybe he won’t be all that bad? He could be nice or cute? You never know.”

“Knowing my luck he’ll be a total asshole.” Kagome gave a short bark of a cynical laugh. “I dunno, I just don't like any of this. I'm not expecting anything at this point.”

“That makes sense. Well you pull yourself together and go to this fucked event looking beautiful! Leave everyone in awe! You'll be stunning and your father will have nothing to complain about and hopefully he'll stay out of your way. And I guess just try and give the guy a chance…you know if he's cute.” Kagome giggled despite the absurdity.

“Saaango,” she laughed. “You shouldn’t be so shallow!”

“Well it's true!” Kagome held the phone away, hearing a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” She said softly. Her mother poked her head in the door then made a frantic gesture pointing to her watch at seeing her daughter still not dressed. Kagome waved her off.

“I gotta go Sango, I'm sorry but I need to get ready.”

“It’s fine, call me and tell me how it goes okay?”

“Definitely. Bye sweetie, and thanks again.” She tapped the call end button and set the phone down, feeling a little better. 'Sango's right, I can do this.' Holding her head up higher she walked into the bathroom turning on the shower, still hearing her mother babbling from behind her about the time. She ignored her, and everything else.

xxxxx

Redoing his tie for what must have been the fifth time Inuyasha finally got it looking decent. He hated ties. Jackets, blazers he could deal with those, those were the average wear to catching the right girls at the clubs he frequented. But ties were too much for him and he usually avoided them at all costs. Walking out his room and downstairs, he found his mom and Rin standing in the hall chatting, while Rin put her earrings on.

“There you are Inu!” Rin grinned when she looked up first to see him. He spread his arms out in a mock dramatic movement.

“Come here; let me fix your tie.” Groaning he walked up to stand in front of his mother while she tweaked the soft strip of fabric. “There that's better.” Rin nodded approvingly. She was dressed in a simple black dress with black tights and a pair of strappy slingback heels making her a little bit taller than usual. Sesshomaru still towered over her though when he walked towards the front door meeting them as well. He placed a hand on her exposed back rubbing lightly before nodding to his brother. Even Sesshomaru didn't dare jest about Inuyasha meeting the Higurashi daughter tonight.

“Are you ready honey?” His mother yelled up the steps to the second floor with all the bedrooms.

“Almost!” Came a muffled voice. His father bounced down the stairs a few seconds later pulling on his jacket while he did so. He smiled down at his family of four waiting for him. Climbing inside his large SUV that easily held them all, they headed for Japan's most prestigious business district, Marunouchi.

Located between Tokyo Station and the Tokyo Imperial Palace it was the main business district housing many of Japan’s largest companies, particularly the financial ones. Mr. Taisho looked in the rearview mirror several times attempting to read his youngest son's expression as the street lights scrolled over his features. Calming his nerves the family pressed on through the busy streets heading for The Forum.

xxxxx

No one spoke on the car ride over; well Kagome shouldn't say that. People were speaking; she just wasn't listening; it wasn't worth her time. It was the same crap she had been hearing all day from her father. Empty threats if she did anything in public to embarrass him and the like.

“Oh don't worry yourself father I'm a fine actress, I'll love both you and this man I've never met before perfectly I promise.” She muttered sarcastically her arms firmly locked over her chest and her body scooted as close to the door of the limo as possible. She rested her forehead lightly against the window, the glittering lights and buildings of Marunouchi flying through the darkness outside. Souta and their mother both kept their eyes down, her father didn't reply, she smirked from the small win over him.

Souta reached over to grab Kagome's hand and give it a squeeze as they pulled up in the lines of car's arriving to be valet in front of the huge glass building. She smiled at him sadly, the door was being pulled open and she could hear the crowd before even seeing them. She gathered her courage and plastered a huge fake smile on her face, gracefully stepping out of the limo first, nodding to the driver politely and waiting for her family.

A few paparazzi snapped eager photos of her homecoming, this being the first public event in Japan in over three years she had attended. Mrs. Higurashi stepped out with a delicate nod to everyone; Souta took her hand walking his mother toward the building. Her father came last, waving with a charismatic smile on his face. She happily threaded her arm through his, giggling and eyes shining as they walked up to the entrance together, the adorable little family.

'Pretend now, so you never have to again.' She told herself even reaching up to give her dad a sweet kiss on the cheek that a camera man requested. The crowd laughed when he made a joke she missed, but she giggled with them all, practically pulling him into the building to get away from the constant flashes. Another limo was pulling up so he finally complied and walked into the building.

Kagome marveled forgetting the beauty of The Forum as she stepped inside again. With eleven stories above ground and three below, it was Tokyo's first convention and art center in one. It was divided into four buildings each housing a unique hall and the beautiful Glass Atrium Building where Kagome was currently standing. The Mitsuo Aida Museum she could remember faintly visiting on a school trip a long time ago was under them on the huge first basement floor. Her father took her hand to move her out of her daze over to the elevators where Souta and her mother were waiting.

The large elevator was quiet as the small chime rang up to the seventh floor. The family walked out casually leaving Kagome standing there, only snapping out of it as the elevator doors began to close again and she quickly squeezed through. She looked up in awe of the main hall of the glass building called simply The Lounge. It was a beautiful spacious room, its walls covered in windows and architecturally modern support beams. The hall was heavily decorated and already filled with people, the sound of a band playing somewhere in the room.

A caterer passed by offering something on a tray which Kagome politely declined, then moved forward trying to put as much distance as possible away from her father. Her heart hammered in her chest, assaulting her ribs as she realized somewhere in this room was the man she was going to spend the next few months of her life with. Her head buzzed with thousands of questions but she quickly silenced them, smoothed out her dress, and regained control of the situation. 'You are Kagome Higurashi, and you have not worked this hard in your life to become a housewife. Take control, handle it, and get back to Sango and your real life in America. It's that simple. You can do this.'

With a new confidence she squared her shoulders and walked into the crowds smiling and nodding to the people she recognized politely. Her beautiful dress flowed behind her and around her long legs, which were accented by sharp pointed heels traveling in front of her. A few familiar faces stopped her to say hello having not seen her in years and she made idle small talk working the crowds in the way so efficiently it frightened her. 'Well you are his daughter.' She pushed that statement as far away from her as she could when it bubbled up without permission.

A small dance floor was situated near the jazz band she had now spotted, and a few couples were dancing. An older man who Kagome recognized as the head of one of the skyscraper companies around here asked her to dance. She apologized regretfully but said she was searching for her brother and he directed her over to a crowd.

Walking up she could see the people flocked around her father as he charmed them all. He already had a glass of whiskey in hand and the amber liquid moved as he told a gesticulated story. The crowd chuckled and the woman fawned, Kagome suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She could see Souta now, who also had a small crowd of businessmen around him, they looked to all be CEO's of the surrounding buildings as well. Kagome recognized at least one of them as the head of the Bank of Tokyo-Mitsubishi, a skyscraper literally just across the street.

“Kagome!” She heard her father say affectionately and gesture towards her, the crowd swiveled to look at her and she made sure not to shrink back. “Come here my dear.”

Mastering another fake smile, she walked to him where he happily put an arm around her shoulders, half embrace, half pinning her to his side. She smiled affectionately while he told of her achievements in America. Kagome kept her answers brief and ambiguous, as discussed earlier because after all she was announcing a secret engagement come this next weekend. Her father nodded approvingly as she spoke, giving her arm a slight squeeze every so often when she said too much.

“If you'll excuse us everyone, I need to speak with my daughter a moment.” He said while eyeing the door. Kagome tensed her heart pounding wildly again. Pulling her away from the crowds but close enough to the band where they couldn't be heard he held her closely as a father might, while whispering carefully. “Listen your would-be fiancée is just now arriving and you need to keep your reaction in check. Someone may be watching just waiting to find a flaw that you two have not been dating.” Kagome rolled her eyes over his shoulder knowing he couldn’t see the movement this close to her. “If anyone asks you've been seeing each other in America for the last three years, he lives in New York and you travel to see him. That's where you spent last Christmas as well.”

“You could have told me my life story a little early you know.” She hissed keeping the smile on her face.

“I tried to earlier but you clearly were too emotional to listen.” Kagome ground her teeth against the insult but he kept speaking before she could interject. “He will walk up to you and ask you to dance, I want you to be surprised and smile because you didn't realize he was home in town. I want you to chat on the dance floor and under no circumstance are you to say anything that the long-time girlfriend of this boy wouldn't. I'm giving you the element of surprise to be nice, you’re welcome.” He hissed back as if he was doing her some great favor. Kagome felt like her tongue was going to start bleeding from having to bite it so hard.

“Does he know all this?”

“He's about to; I'm going to go talk to the boy's father. Go sit at that table next to your brother, do not turn around. He will tap you on the shoulder, remember: Surprise. Happy. Dance. That's it. Are we clear?”

“Yes, and are we clear this is the last favor I ever do for you? If I hear a whisper of this so-called engagement lasting beyond the election, I swear I'll throw a drink in his face.” Her voice was low and threatening, the mocking smile only making it worse. His expression tightened but he nodded.

“We are in agreement, now go sit next to Souta.” With a quick forced hug she walked over to the table determined to keep from shaking and sat next to her brother. He looked over at her knowing fully what was happening. Souta squeezed her hand tightly under the elaborate table cloth.

“I'm ok; I've got control of it.” She whispered carefully.

“You can do this, I know you can. Just remember how to pretend Kagome, it's just one big game, remember how to act.” She nodded steadily trying to keep her mind focused. Words fell out of her lips to Souta in their 'casual' conversation in case anyone was listening but she didn't have a clue what she was saying. Her body felt like it was going numb; the anticipation was crawling up her spine pinching every nerve along the way. She sucked another breath in, struggling to remember to breathe before she did something stupid, like fainted again. Her heart was going so fast it wasn't even beating; it was shaking in her rib cage, nothing more.

xxxxx

Inuyasha waited with his hands in his pockets, while his father talked hurriedly with another man he recognized to be Candidate Higurashi. He smiled a bit looking around at the architecture of the glass building, it was truly magnificent work. Sesshomaru had already disappeared introducing Rin around to people, she looked beautiful and flowed between the different crowds completely at ease. He still found it so strange a girl like her would choose to be by his brother's side. 'Opposites really do attract I guess.' His father shook hands and bowed to Candidate Higurashi then came back over to stand beside him.

“Let's talk.” He whispered, and the two men walked to a more secluded area of the large room.

“So what's up? When do I get to meet the mystery girl?” Inuyasha was trying to remain as calm as possible, keeping his voice and actions cool but his pulse was ticking by faster than usual. His fingers were twitching restlessly at his side like he had just done a line despite being totally sober.

“It's not that simple actually. Listen closely okay? We're in their world now, so we have to play by their rules. They're people everywhere and they're going to be watching you and Kagome, if they see the two of you meeting for the first time and then if this works out and you decide to go ahead and announce the engagement next week, they're going to question it. He doesn’t want speculation going around that this was arranged, it'll ruin everything. So unfortunately you have to act like you know her for now. This doesn't mean you have to go through with this. If you change your mind we just never announce it and no one's any wiser, our families are the only ones who know about this arrangement.” Inuyasha nodded trying to absorb everything.

“So…how am I going to meet her without people realizing we're meeting?”

“Her father has her seated across the room with her brother. All you have to do is walk up, tap her on the shoulder and ask her to dance. What he's told her to go by is that the two of you have been dating off and on in America for the past three years traveling to see each other. She doesn't know you're here though so it's a surprise. Of course it really is a surprise because she doesn't know you.” His father paused to laugh nervously, knowing how crazy this entire scheme sounded, he hated politics.

“So if anyone asks that's the story, she'll be surprised, she'll accept your offer and then you two can talk between yourselves while you dance, close enough that no one will hear. Like I said, this doesn't mean the decision to go ahead next week is final, okay? You meet her now, and you can spend time alone with her through the following week, even before you make your decision. The public will never know.” Sighing, Inuyasha ran his fingers through some of his bangs that were hanging too far down in his face.

“They've really got every detail thought about huh?”

“They're politicians Inu, we're in another world here.” His father laughed without any humor. “Are you feeling okay? We can always just leave. I'm doing him this favor in exchange for him doing the department a favor, but that doesn't mean he has me under his thumb. You always have a choice, I want you to know that, and you matter to me more than my career so please speak up if this…is all too much.”

“I know. I know….” Inuyasha paused for a moment weighing his options. His hands were clenching and unclenching into fists he realized. 'I've come this far…'

“Ok, point her out and just let me work my magic.” Inuyasha tried to grin confidently but knew it was a little empty. But his father still smiled back and clapped him on the shoulder affectionately. 

Mr. Taisho then directly gestured his gaze in a nonchalant motion to a girl with black hair tied up in an elaborate looking bun. Loose pieces of her wavy hair and her bangs hid her face from him but she had a beautiful figure that was wrapped in a black and cream colored dress. He smiled approvingly. 'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.'

“Oh and Inu! Don't forget, her name is Kagome.” His dad whispered and squeezed his shoulder once more before Inuyasha nodded and he released him.

Inuyasha gulped nervously approaching the seated girl trying to run the things he would say through his head. 'Just ask her to dance, smile and ask her to dance. She's just another girl, nothing different than what you usually do.' His confidence grew a bit more at that thought and he raised his chin up. He did this constantly in New York, if there was one thing he was truly good at, it was charming women. Finally within reach he tapped her soft shoulder lightly and she started to turn. Looking over her shoulder he saw her face and his entire mind went blank.

xxxxx

Kagome sucked in her breath quickly, her mind reeling. 'HIM! Oh god! Why _him_?!' Her eyes widened and she was doing an amazing job of looking surprised. His face was just as stunned as hers was and she quickly remembered the crowd around them feeling her father's smoldering eyes from close by. Jumping to her feet she realized she didn't even know his name. 'Take control.' Her mind screamed.

“Darling!” Wrapping him in a soft hug she took direction of the situation, this idiot was too stunned to do anything. People around them occasionally looked over but for the most part we're oblivious to the pair. Kagome pulled back, brown eyes meeting gold eyes and paused urging him to say something for God’s sake. Finally, he snapped back when she roughly squeezed his hand. _Ow!_

“Would you like to dance?” He offered, still shaken. ‘What are the fucking chances,’ he groaned mentally.

“I'd love to, I wasn't expecting you in town.” She cooed, playing up her role and hugging on to his arm, more dragging him to the dance floor, than anything.

“I wanted to surprise you.” He tried to smile but somehow couldn’t manage more than a grimace. Trying to shake off his shock at recognizing her, he placed the arm she was latched onto lightly on her back, after reaching the dance floor. A slow jazz song drifted over them and she settled onto his chest casually. She could still feel the eyes of their families on them. Snuggled in close enough she lifted her chin up to rest higher on his shoulder keeping her voice to an acidic whisper.

“Spend lots of times harassing girls you don't know in parks?”

“No,” he said flatly. “Do you con rich young men into your family web often?”

“Excuse me?” She hissed. He narrowly avoided her attempt to stamp a heel down onto his foot.

“Don't think I'm not on to you. Daddy's little girl helping the campaign, and bagging her some rich fool in the process.”

“Are you kidding me? The only thing you’re correct about in that sentence is you being the fool. Do you think I actually want to be here?!” The happy couple were all smiles from a distance and a businessman remarked what a lovely pair they made to another guest.

“I don't know! I don't know anything about you, except for your attitude problem.” He replied unemotionally. “If you’re not here to try and suck the life out of some unlucky guy, who is not going to be me, then what _are_ you doing exactly?”

“I'll have you know I've been blackmailed into this. And how dare you insult me in such a way, I can say the same for you! Your family isn't getting anything out of this, why are you doing it? Trying to get an easy lay?” He growled softly pulling her closer, Kagome tried to shy away from the pinning contact but it was useless.

“What would you know about my family or my motives?” Pulling back fractionally she stared into his eyes, they were the strangest color amber she'd ever seen, but she couldn't imagine him with any other color. He stared back, confusion behind them, but no deceit to his words. She sighed softly; he wasn't making this any easier.

“You're right- I don't know you. So do you want to start and tell me what's going on from your side of this story? It'll probably be easier to explain than mine.” He stared intensely searching her face for deception. Satisfied she wasn’t tricking him, Inuyasha answered her seriously.

“In exchange for us doing this your father is doubling the police budget if he wins. They're really lacking funds right now, and my dad could lose his job if things don’t change.”

“Oh…” Her face softened. “He didn't tell me that, I'm sorry for judging you.” Shifting uncomfortably a bit against her large eyes and the warmth there, Inuyasha distracted himself by quickly putting some distance between them. He held his hand above her; Kagome interpreted the gesture easily and stepped back to turn slowly before replacing her right hand in his. The two continued dancing, not noticing their movements easily blending together.

“It’s fine, we didn't exactly get off to a good start,” he mumbled. “So if you don't want to be doing this, then why are you?”

“Well, I've been living in America too, for the past four years going to school. They told me you lived in New York and I want to go to college in America and live there in the future. My dad called me home after graduation; you see…I can't really stand my family except for my brother. They're so manipulative it drives me crazy.” She bit her lip a bit looking down. “It's always about my dad and whatever he wants, that's why I left. He told me about all this and I told him where he could shove his campaign. First he threatened me saying he wouldn't pay for my college. That I was willing to deal with, so I still said no. Then he brought my younger brother into it.” She motioned her head over to Souta still sitting at the table and Inuyasha turned them both to look over her shoulder at him. Inuyasha pulled back, her younger brother was practically drilling holes into his head with the angry glare he was giving him. The phrase ‘If looks could kill’ came to mind.

“Nice kid.” He choked.

“He is...” She sighed to herself again completely missing his sarcasm. “Father said he was going to take him out of high school and have him home schooled for the next two years...I couldn't let it happen. So I agreed, and he agreed to leave Souta alone for his high school years and me for the rest of my life, hopefully. It's the least I could do; he's given up everything to be my dad's heir so I could run around being selfish.”

Kagome eyed her fingers held gently in his larger hand. Her nails still had dark red nail polish on them she and Sango had painted for graduation. 'What would Sango say about all this?' She wondered and realized the answer with a genuine smile. 'She'd say, at least he's hot.'

“It's not selfish to want to live your own life. I'm doing the same thing.” Kagome wasn’t sure when it happened but she had shifted closer to him once again and she could feel his breath on her cheek as he spoke softly to her.

“Well hopefully your family doesn’t judge you for that, and if so you're lucky. Mine see me as a traitor for not begging to be of service.” The bitterness was easy to hear as her voice took on a cold and harsh edge.

“I know what that's like.” He rolled his eyes quickly. “I actually haven't gotten along with my dad for the past few years; we hadn't spoken much since I left Japan so I was pretty surprised when he suddenly invited me home. At first I was really angry at him for even asking but I don't know...I've always been the black sheep and I guess I just wanted to do something to make him proud for once.” Inuyasha felt heat creeping up into his face as he wondered why he was telling this girl; Kagome his mind corrected, all so willingly. It wasn’t like him to be an open book at all and he usually never discussed his family with anyone, even Miroku.

“I'd probably feel the same, if I didn't basically hate my dad for what he's done to my family.” Inuyasha nodded and the two stared at each other a moment longer, forgetting how close they had been while dancing; once he pulled back they were nearly nose to nose. He held his breath unsure what to do now.

“Guess we have more in common than I thought,” Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded, his throat suddenly dry.

“Do you want to get out of here?” He asked quickly before he could change his mind. Kagome cocked her head at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I came here to meet you, I did that and now I'd like to get to know you more without us being watched like hawks.” He tipped his head back just a little toward the direction of her father who was indeed watching them closely. “And I'm shit at this acting thing…” He confessed realizing it was probably rude to curse around her but she didn’t seem to notice.

“I can't just leave, we just got here…” She bit her lip thinking.

“Oh okay. I'm sorry, I was under the impression you didn't like being here. But you're right, that would be irresponsible of us. Now why don't we go talk to that nice group of businessmen over there?” He teased under his breath smirking at her. She glared at him, opened her mouth then closed it again, with a smirk back. She was never one to back down from a challenge after all...

“Okay fine, but I need to tell my brother. Come meet him and then we'll leave.” He grinned nodding; she took his hand leading him off the dance floor. While they walked he glanced down at her outstretched hand holding his. She was beautiful, that was for sure, and fiery. He liked girls like that, ones that could match him. So why not get to know her a little better? They would have to spend a lot of time together if he agreed to this fucked up arrangement.

Kagome looked around carefully still holding onto his hand tightly before leaning down to whisper to Souta. He continued his glare up at the man while Kagome spoke. She faltered, suddenly blushing and leaned up to whisper to him.

“I still don't know your name…” He laughed at her befuddled expression and the insanity of the circumstances.

“Inuyasha.” He leaned down to whisper in her ear; he felt her shiver lightly against him before she continued talking to her brother. Her little brother kept his eyes on Inuyasha while he listened, finally nodding and stopped twisting daggers into his gut with his glares. The two nodded to each other curtly and Inuyasha realized vaguely he didn’t want to piss this kid off. He wasn’t threatened by his size or age but the promise of pain in that death glare really did make him feel genuinely uncomfortable.

“Okay,” Kagome said cheerfully, turning back to Inuyasha and completely immune to his apprehension toward her little brother. “You go out first, I'm going to go talk to my father and butter him up. Then hopefully he'll get distracted enough by the crowds where I can follow after you. Where should we meet?” Inuyasha thought for a moment.

“Meet me outside in the Plaza.” She nodded before he gave her hand a squeeze and headed for the doors. On his way out he snagged Rin walking alone.

“How's it going?” She whispered. There seemed to be a lot of whispering tonight he thought, wondering if all political charity events were like this. ‘Smoke and mirror bullshit’, his mind supplied.

“Good, listen I'm going to get out of here okay? If dad asks I'm fine and I'll be home later.” She looked him over with concern.

“You're really okay?”

“Yeah, the girl and I are going to go get to know each other away from this circus.” Rin’s eyes widened before she arched one suggestively.

“Oooh- okay! Aw…” He cut her off before she could say anything about it being romantic and he realized what a bad idea this was. Inuyasha walked out unnoticed by the crowds of people, pulling his blazer on a little tighter to head for the plaza and wait.

xxxxx


	8. Decisions Over Ramen

xxxxx

Kagome glanced around the quiet patio nervously, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden change in lighting. While inside the lounge night had snuck upon the Tokyo city, leaving monochromatic blue and black shadows to cover everything.

"Hello?" She whispered trying to stay quiet, her heels making soft tapping noises on the pavement of the Plaza. 

"Inuyasha?" She hissed louder this time. She yelped when something touched her shoulder from behind her, spinning around quickly she found a hand firmly locked over her mouth.

"Shh!" Inuyasha held a finger to his lips slowly lowering his hand once he knew she recognized him.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that!" She demanded her eyes sparkling with anger.

"I didn't! You're just very unobservant it seems, maybe you should pay attention to what's going on around you more often!" He spat out crossly back.

"Why…you-" Seeing her take a breath to yell at him, Inuyasha quickly clamped his hands over her mouth again, silencing her. "Keep your voice down; we need to leave now before they figure out we haven't come back! Getting caught out here in a fight would be the last thing we need!" He insisted, Kagome glared at him but made no move to yell again. Inuyasha turned back towards the doors to find everything still quiet thankfully.

"Ow!" He yelled pulling his hand back. "What the fuck! You bit me!"

"You wouldn't take your hand away! You-" Kagome's eyes widened behind him seeing one of the many paparazzi from earlier starting to head their way and investigate the noise. Acting quickly she grabbed the injured hand Inuyasha was still nursing and pulled him to run with her. Keeping a firm grip on him with one hand and a fistful of her dress in the other so she could run, the two kept moving, weaving through the crowds, until they were almost two streets over, and across from Tokyo Station.

Slipping into the beginning of an alley Kagome leaned against the cool surface of the building's wall, panting from having to run in heels. Inuyasha stared at her from across the alley noting how pretty her cheeks looked flushed from the exercise and anger.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, breaking him out of his stare. He changed the subject quickly.

"What was that all about!" He demanded gesturing a hand back towards the Forum. Standing up straighter Kagome smoothed out the front of her dress carefully.

"Paparazzi was coming towards us, must have heard YOU yelling." She muttered locking an accusing stare on him.

"YOU BIT ME!" He shouted back in disbelief she could blame him for what happened.

"Oh stop being such a baby!" She sighed, closing her eyes and starting to massage her temples, an action Inuyasha recognized from his mother immediately.

"Look…" he offered his tone softer. "We wanted to leave there so we could hopefully get to know each other better, in light of the….current situation." He coughed awkwardly staying as ambiguous as possible.

"You're right; we won't be getting anything out of fighting." She sighed again crossing her arms and hugging them to her chest. "Let's just get away from here…I'm tired of it." She said knowing no matter how many miles she distanced herself from Japan she still couldn't escape it, she was tired of living like this again.

Inuyasha glanced her up and down, confused how one moment a girl could seem so alive and passionate, and then wilt before his eyes.

"Why don't we take the Metro over to Ginza, this time of night there should be something to do on Chuo-dori." Kagome nodded and the couple walked the quick distance to the Station. Tokyo station was massive and bustling with life as always and they walked in a strange interim of silence. Now that they were finally able to speak freely Kagome found herself at a loss for words. The crowds circulating quickly around them made it easy to avoid conversation though. Tapping in with their cards they entered the gates to the Marunouchi Line and headed down the stairs to the platform.

They rode in the crowded compartment in silence, Inuyasha swaying above Kagome's small form as he gripped one of the plastic handles. A couple of stares questioned his hair color and length, but most politely minded their own business, eyes on their phones.

The car jolted to a stop causing Kagome to bump against him for a moment. She blushed quickly backing up as much as she could in the small space before they stepped off. Inuyasha chuckled once he knew she couldn't hear, at how easily flustered she was. 'Definitely not the type of girl I'm used to...' he thought as his mind traveled back to the overly aggressive models and other New York socialites he usually kept as company. Kagome was just as pretty as many of them, but obviously nothing like the girls he dated, that was quite clear. A frown tugged at his face, why was he even thinking of using the term dating here? It had nothing to do with a relationship.

"What is it?" Kagome questioned looking back at him. "You spacing out on me?" Defensively he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his dress slacks starting to walk past her.

"Nothing." She caught up to his stride gently yanking on his elbow to stop him.

"What's with you? You got all strange suddenly."

"It just hit me how fucked up this all is." He snapped more harshly than he would have liked. Her delicate features faltered for a moment, before she looked back down to the ground. Guilt panged his chest at seeing her like that again, the same solemn expression as when he first saw her at the park.

"That's what you were upset about when I first saw you wasn't it? You were thinking about…all this…" He gestured vaguely with his hand. She nodded quietly.

"You're right, it is fucked up. I guess you at least have a choice in the matter, but it's a pretty big sacrifice for your father."

"It's a pretty big sacrifice for your brother." He noted and she looked back up into his eyes finally. The two stood staring at each other with the bright busy streets of Ginza moving around them. Kagome smiled, her expression softening.

"I guess we're both just really stressed huh?" Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…but if we're going to do this, we can't take it out on each other. We're our only allies here." He joked. "Hopefully that is…" He added on the end, the question of uncertainty obvious.

"You're right, we've got to try and depend on each other. Are you sure this is ok with you though? You're supposed to be testing me out to make a decision right?" Kagome huffed, her cheeks flushing when she realized her implications.

"Well…I think I've still got the rest of the night for you to prove if this shit is really all worth it or not." He grinned deviously.

"And what is that supposed to mean!" Kagome cried out putting her hands on her hips defensively.

"I was just hoping for a bowl of Ramen and a beer…where's your mind at jeeze," he muttered, shaking his head as if deeply disturbed by her thoughts. Kagome laughed.

"Oh whatever, but if it's ramen you want can we go to Jangara Ramen?" Inuyasha's face lit up.

"You mean it? You wouldn't rather go to some pricey sushi place?" He asked, stunned she even knew his favorite Kyushu style ramen restaurant. He loved their rich pork broth. 

"Wow, you do have a lot to learn about me, good thing we've got all night." She giggled before walking off in the direction of the restaurant.

"Oi!" Inuyasha cried running to catch up to her.

xxxxx

Kagome sighed and laid her chopsticks down on top of the nearly empty ramen bowl. In the time she had taken to barely eat one bowl Inuyasha was finishing his second happily. She stretched idly, feeling less tense than she had this entire trip so far, surprisingly because of Inuyasha's company. They had been talking for the past hour and a half, dodging the real topic at hand. But she had learned a lot about him, both understanding the decisions made to get up until this point a little easier. They also shared the love of the freedom and independence of living in America, even if their families didn't understand it. Kagome confessed it had always been a dream of hers to live in New York and was even considering a college there.

As much as Inuyasha loved his city, the thought of purity like Kagome's being tarnished by it wasn't a pleasant one. A girl like her would be devoured by the night, Inuyasha paused trying to think back if any of his one night stands might have been like her, hoping they weren't. So far he had managed to avoid the topic of what he did for a living, it wasn't the type of thing you put on a resume. She hadn't asked, so he wouldn't tell, he liked it better that way, not technically lying. Not to mention this would only be for a couple of months, the less she knew about his life in New York the better off she was. The same rule went for his family.

"Kagome-" He cleared his throat, finally setting his own chopsticks down, Kagome tensed, knowing what this was going to be about. "This…arrangement well…I have a choice, but I don't know if I can make one in good conscience knowing you didn't."

"Oh," she flushed fiddling with the napkin in her lap. "Well…don't worry about that. I guess if it wasn't this my father would be blackmailing me in some other way and…at least you didn't turn out to be a total asshole." She half joked nervously. Inuyasha laughed and nudged her foot with his.

"No promises on that," He reminded her. She nodded smiling silently and looking back down. Walking into this she had never expected Inuyasha to turn out as a pretty nice guy. His fiery temper and aggressive attitude she now recognized as the tough front he put up to keep others at a distance. But after opening up to each other a little more he had relaxed a lot, if she had to put up a façade of loving someone…at least it was someone she did like, Kagome thought sadly. 

Taking a deep breath of courage she looked up into his eyes, their golden depths already staring down at hers. "So…?" She managed to stutter through the sudden bit of nervousness that had overcome her.

"So…if it's okay with you…and you're sure about that, I guess I'd be okay with this after all."

"Really?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah well, you're a nice girl. Hanging out with you for three months to make sure my dad keeps his job, doesn't sound like too bad a deal." He grinned and she laughed.

"Yea, and then we can both go back to our real lives and get home."

"You with plenty of college tuition in tow," He added. "Plus if your dad tries to pull anything funny we could have some horrible dramatic breakup in front of tons of cameras, he'd lose it!" The couple both laughed at the mental image of that.

"I'll remind him of that incase he tries to add any other demands onto this little contract of ours." Kagome giggled.

They both paused looking at each other realizing what this meant.

"So you…and I…" Kagome laughed, turning her face away and hiding it in her hand. She finished the sentence mentally 'are actually going to pretend to be engaged.'

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said sheepishly, looking down and fidgeting with his bangs.

"Maybe we'll get over the awkwardness of that subject." Kagome finally voiced what both had been thinking all night laughing.

"I hope so, or this is going to be a very strange summer." Inuyasha chuckled checking his watch. "Ah shit, it's already midnight."

"You're kidding!" She choked pulling out her own cell phone to check. "My dad is going to kill me! God I don't want to go back there." Kagome groaned dramatically.

"So don't go home." Inuyasha said while leaning forward to pull his wallet out of his pocket.

"I can't just not go home- can I get my portion of the check?" He waved off her question giving her a sarcastic look.

"No, and sure you can. You're my fiancé and all, come home with me." He said with a bold grin. Kagome pulled back putting a hand to her chest in mock offense.

"Listen here mister, don't think ALL of me is part of that deal, just what we do in public is!"

"That can be arranged."

"You pervert!" She cried, laughing and slapping his arm. "And if I don't go home tonight it'll be way worse for both of us trust me. I'll just tell him you said yes before they try to torch me." Inuyasha shrugged.

"My offer stands." He said getting up and heading to the counter to pay.

"Yeah, I bet it does." Kagome rolled her eyes picking up her purse and standing with him. They walked out of the small restaurant out onto the street. Inuyasha casually picked her hand up in his clasping their fingers together. Kagome looked up at him arching an eyebrow with a small smile.

"Just thought we should test this out." He answered grinning.

"Sure." Kagome smiled looking down a light blush brushed across her cheeks. A girlish excitement tickled her stomach as she looked up, stealing another glance at Inuyasha. She couldn't believe he had agreed to this. The entire time they walked two words circled her thoughts 'My Fiancé.'

xxxxx


	9. House Versus a Home

xxxxx

The cab finally pulled up outside Kagome's house, which she looked up at with nothing but dread. Inuyasha could see her jaw clenched tight with tension. "Why don't I go in with you?"

"That's not necessary, I can handle it. They're my parents, not yours." Kagome quickly dismissed the offer, turning back to him. "Well, thank you for a...nice night. I'm sure I’ll be seeing you again soon." She gave a soft smile. 

"Yea, I'll talk to you later." Leaning forward she gave him a quick peck on the cheek then jumped out of the cab before he could respond. 

"Where to now sir?" The cabby adjusted his rear view mirror to look back at him. Inuyasha's gaze followed Kagome up the steps as he debated.

"Wait here for just one moment please." Before Kagome even had the key in the lock the door was swung open revealing a seething candidate Higurashi.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" His hissed down at her. Kagome winced, determined not to shrink back but before she opened her mouth to reply a warm hand rested on her shoulder. She turned her head slowly, afraid to confirm who she knew it was.

"I'm sorry sir, it's my fault. I asked Kagome to leave with me so we could get to know each other better, but I had no intention of keeping her out so late. I lost track of the time because your daughter is just so captivating." Despite her efforts Kagome couldn't seem to get her jaw to close. Her father still on the doorstep bristled momentarily, then backed down and instead put on his best fake smile.

"Oh that's quite all right then! We were just concerned you understand, but I'm so glad you two had a good time." 

Inuyasha smiled at her stunned expression, clapping her shoulder lightly. "Well, I better be heading home myself, hope to see more of you very soon." He nodded to her father, who gave a wolfish grin at this response.

"Oh yes of course, I'll call your father in the morning. Your family should come for dinner tomorrow night. We would love to host you all." 

Inuyasha nodded again, smiling at Kagome one last time and turned off her doorstep walking back down to his waiting cab. A still very stunned Kagome was quickly swept into the house and the door closed. Her father eagerly leaned down.

"So did he say yes?" He demanded like a gossiping school girl. Kagome nodded mutely and her father grinned wider.

"I knew you could do it kiddo, see you in the morning." He said cheerfully before walking back towards the master bedroom his robe swaying behind him happily. Kagome stared at the direction he had gone, blinking in bewilderment. ‘ _Kiddo_ …?’ 

She groaned under her breath and looked up at the ceiling as if it had any answers; she knew her life would never be the same after this. Moving again she climbed the stairs softly and pushed open the door to her bedroom once she reached it.

"Souta?" Her brother was for some reason sitting in the middle of her floor engrossed with a video game, the TV screen being the only light in the room.

"Oh hey! There you are, I've been waiting for awhile." Seeing her brother finally managed to snap her out of the stupor, setting her purse down she flicked the light switch on and collapsed sitting next to him on the floor, dress, heels and all.

"You didn't have to wait up for me…"

"I know that but I wanted to. So what happened? I didn't tell dad a word."

"I know you didn't," she smirked at him. "Well…I can't even believe I'm saying this but I had a good time. He's a pretty nice guy, apparently dad's doubling the police budget when he wins because they're doing this." Souta nodded listening closely.

"He didn't try anything did he?" He demanded the protective tone in his voice obvious. Kagome laughed.

"No, relax tough guy, he was a perfect gentleman; I bet you'd really like him actually. I think his family is coming over for dinner tomorrow, you should try not hating him for a few minutes and get to know him." Souta squinted thoughtfully.

"I don't know about all this."

"Tell me about it," she laughed again leaning back on her elbows. "But we don't have a lot of choices here. I'm still in shock he had a choice and said yes!" Souta nodded in agreement with her, staring back at the screen idly.

"Well it's only one summer, and I like hanging out with him so this might be easier than I thought."

"Hope so…" Souta said quietly. Kagome looked at her brother's slumped form sadly. 'He still feels responsible for this, even though he did nothing. Oh little brother…what am I going to do with you?' She nudged him looking at the screen.

"Bet I can kick your ass on this game."

"What!" He looked incredulously at her. "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh I think it is." She grinned sitting up and grabbing the controller. 

"You're going to regret that ‘Gome.”

xxxxx

Closing the door softly Inuyasha was tiptoeing across the tile floor as quietly as possible when he heard a squeak from the kitchen.

"Oh, Inuyasha it's you. You scared the hell out of me." Rin had a hand against her chest as if that would calm her heart's frantic beating. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen turning the lights on, blinking a few times from the brightness.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked Rin noticing for the first time she was wearing Sesshomaru's long dark blue robe. He arched an eyebrow while she stuttered something about a glass of water, her face turning a darker blush by the minute.

"Uh…never mind I asked…" He turned to leave her when she yanked his sleeve softly.

"What happened with the girl?"

"Oh um, we just got some dinner you know," he shrugged casually. "She was pretty cool."

"So are you going to be engaged to her?" She asked in excitement. Inuyasha chuckled leaning against the door frame.

"Well it's not like that at all, but yeah, I'm agreeing to the 'situation' as we call it." He said making air quotation gestures with his fingers. "But it's just for show, nothing real."

"Aw, what if you guys end up falling madly in love- that would be so romantic." Rin swooned going off into a fantasy.

"Yea, kids love the story of daddy and mommy met because grandpa was blackmailing them." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Must you always be so cynical?" She pouted.

"Me?!" Inuyasha cried, his eyes wide with disbelief. "You're the one marrying Mr. death-stare!" Rin laughed filling up a cup of water from the dispenser in the refrigerator door.

"Oh he's not as cold as everyone thinks."

"Keh."He muttered, turning and walking towards the stairs. "Night."

"Night Inu!" Rin whispered, he paused to look over his shoulder.

"Oh and Rin, my room's right next to yours, so keep it down if you could, I need to get some sleep." He added with a smirk, bolting out of the room before she could throw something at him.

"Inuyasha!"

xxxxx

Kagome sighed happily, stretching when the sounds and smells of the house below drifted into her bed. She had slept in and for once slept well, it was relieving to wake up and actually feel refreshed. Blinking a few times she tried to get her thoughts to focus when she realized she was still dressed from last night and in bed. 'Souta, aww…' She giggled sleepily. 'I must have fallen asleep playing last night.' Standing up Kagome dug through her luggage picking out an outfit for the day. Gray sweatpants and a stretch fitted tee slung over one shoulder Kagome walked into the bathroom and started up the shower.

Crunching her damp hair up in a towel an hour later, Kagome walked down the steps to sit next to Souta on the couch.

"Hey sis, you're just in time for breakfast." He said not looking up from his Sunday morning crossword puzzle in the paper.

"Thank god, I'd kill for a cup of coffee. What the hell are you watching?"

"News." Souta struggled to say with a pencil gripped between his teeth. Kagome reached over and yanked it out.

"You're so strange, are you sure you're a teenager?" He sneered at her before snatching the pencil back.

"Hey look, your boyfriend's dad is on TV." Kagome glared at him but picked up the remote and turned up the volume all the same. Mr. Taisho was releasing a statement on a series of murders now believed to have been committed by the same person.

"Poor guy…he's got the whole city breathing down his neck but doesn't have the funding for the forensics investigations he needs to solve cases like this…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Inuyasha and I talked about it last night, oh and he's not my boyfriend." She punched his arm raising up from the couch to go search for coffee.

"Good morning!" Her mother sang out as soon as she walked into the kitchen, Kagome winced muttering hello. The only thing worse than her at this hour was how cheerful her father was acting.

"Morning sweetie." He said happily brushing past her. 'Ugh…' Kagome groaned mentally not responding and making a dash for the coffee pot, hoping to escape before any more conversation came up, she failed.

"So how was Mr. Taisho's son? I understand you stayed out quite late with him." Mrs. Higurashi smiled suggestively. Kagome rolled her eyes, spooning sugar into her cup.

"He's a lovely young man, I think I'll like very much being engaged to him." She quipped her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh that's so wonderful! I told you this would all work out if you just had a little more faith in your father." Her mother gushed happily. Kagome stared incredulously at her, wondering just how dense one woman could be. "Well I'm setting up the caterer's for tonight so our families can meet. Do you have any preference on the menu dear?" Kagome shook her head stirring in a small amount of cream. "All the same, I'll find something." Her mother returned to flipping through the pages of menus she always had nearby murmuring something about traditional or western.

Taking her coffee back upstairs Kagome closed her bedroom door behind her and reached for her purse from last night to find her cell phone. She unlocked it and checked her notifications, pausing to think about Inuyasha for a moment. 

The ball at the Four Seasons Hotel Tokyo was officially one week away, a week and counting until Kagome would have to stand in front of a crowd of strangers and have her engagement announced. The thought made her heart race for more reasons than she could count.

Opening her contents she tapped to call Sango.

"Hey!" Sango yelled, answering on the first ring.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing?" Kagome smiled, her outlook brightening from just hearing Sango's voice. She sat at her desk placing her coffee cup on it's smooth surface and scooting her chair outward to stare out the window while they talked.

"On the treadmill at the gym. So, talk to me, how was last night? Tell me everything!" Kagome laughed lightly at her enthusiasm.

"Well, it turned out he was a guy I had met recently. He was actually a total asshole the first time we stumbled upon each other in the park so I panicked when I saw him. Buuuut after meeting we ditched the event and went out for dinner and just talked. You know, got to know each other better. He surprised me and was actually a pretty nice guy.…And he agreed to the engagement- or whatever you call it."

"You're kidding!" Sango squealed. 

"Nope! I can't believe it either, he must be out of his mind." Sango laughed on the other end.

"So tell me the good stuff already! Is he hot?"

"To die for," Kagome said dramatically.

"Really? Details please."

"Well, he's kind of got that bad boy with a good heart thing going."

"Oooh…" Sango awed. "I love guys like that."

"I know you do! They're not usually my type, too hard to tame. I bet he's a total womanizer back in New York." Kagome paused taking a sip from her mug.

"He's from New York!?" Sango sputtered. "That’s so cool. What do you mean he's not your type? He sounds perfect to me."

"Well you know how guys like that can be. We probably wouldn't be anything more than friends if we met under different circumstances, but he's fun to hang out with so at least I'll have an interesting summer."

"Hmm….so you really don't think it'll continue on after?"

"Nah, a studious school girl probably isn't his type either." She giggled. "But, he is gorgeous so I'm not complaining." Sango laughed with her.

"Now you're starting to sound like me!"

"Never," Kagome grinned. The two continued their conversation happily catching up until a call flashed on the screen from a number she didn't recognize. "Hey Sango can you hang on? I’m getting another call." Her heart skipped a beat when she clicked over answering with a soft. "Hello?"

"So I hear we've got a dinner party tonight, ready to cause some trouble?" Kagome grinned biting her bottom lip and looking down.

"What type of trouble did you have in mind?" She said slowly.

"I dunno, maybe pull the tablecloth off, send all the dishes crashing to the floor and let me ravish you senseless on top?" Kagome sputtered in surprise, her face turning bright red despite him being on the phone.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed once she found her voice again before cracking up laughing. "God you can’t say things like that!"

Inuyasha was smirking happily on the other line. 'Getting rises out of this girl is just too fucking fun.' He thought amused. "Fine, it was just an idea. Maybe we'll just sit and make polite small talk until I can steal you away again." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You need to go take a cold shower and call me back." She laughed, "Hold on I've got a friend on the other line, I'll be right back."

"Fiiine." He said in a pouty sad voice. Kagome shook her head in switching back to Sango.

“Hey-”

"Is it him?!" Sango interrupted her. 

"Yes and he's being a pervert!"

"God what I wouldn't do to trade places with you right now…" Sango replied whimsically.

"Why do I have friends like you people," Kagome moaned, still laughing. "I gotta go, he's on the other line. I'll call you back Sango."

"You better! Bye Kagome…haaave fun." She said in an exaggerated sultry tone.

"Oh god, bye." Kagome chuckled, switching over again. "Hey I'm back."

"Bout time, jeeze!"

"Right, what is it you want exactly Inuyasha?"

"Well I figured right about now you're probably hiding somewhere in your house from your family; who is most likely going crazy about the food for tonight?"

"Caterers for tonight, but very close, and I'm hiding in my room with a cup of coffee."

"Yep, sounds about right. Well how would you like to join me on a secret mission?"

"Secret mission huh? And what are the details of this mission?" She smiled brightly playing along.

"You come over to my place and I’ll take you to my favorite restaurant for lunch. You can meet my mom and sister-in-law to be, they’re driving me crazy with all their wedding chatter today.”

"Wedding?" Kagome nearly choked on the sip of her coffee.

"Yes, my brothers'. I told you about that, didn't I?"

"Oh….no, you didn't."

"Sorry about that, yeah my brother is getting married to this chick." Kagome pressed the phone closer hearing a girl yell in the background. "I'm sorry; I'm not to refer to her as 'this chick' ever again." She could hear him cover the receiver and a muffled yell of something back. Kagome giggled. "Yeah you'll like her I bet." Inuyasha muttered.

"Well, just so we're clear. This is a mission and not a date right?"

"No, no, no. Definitely just a mission Kagome. To escape both our homes."

"Ok then, I guess I can agree to that." She laughed. 

“Great, I’ll text you the address.”

“Okay, see you in a bit.” She hung up, laughing at herself for how stupid she must look smiling like this right now. Pulling on her favorite pair of jeans and a tank top she stuffed a few things into a purse and ran down the stairs her half full coffee cup forgotten.

Souta was still on the couch, staring intensely at stock market prices rolling along the TV screen. Kagome sat down next to him and clicked the address Inuyasha had just texted her to route directions. She saved his contact with a devil emoji, smirking to herself. 

“What’s the look for?” Souta asked, eyeing her. 

“I’m going over to Inuyasha’s house to meet his family.” She held up the map to show him the walking directions she had just routed. 

Souta arched an eyebrow at her giggly demeanor. "What?" She asked innocently. He shook his head and went back to watching TV.

"Just be careful."

"It's only a nice area and only a couple of blocks Souta," She kissed the top of his head and grabbed her sneakers, bolting out the front door before he could respond. Souta watched her go with a sigh.

"It's not the walk I'm worried about…" He said to himself softly.

xxxxx

Kagome glanced down at the dot indicating she had arrived at her destination. It was a beautiful white and brick decorated home with a small driveway and a gorgeous well maintained garden leading up to the front door. It was a more modern style and wasn't nearly as big as hers but seemed much more welcoming than the ice palace she called home. Nervously she walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

A girl a little bit shorter than her with pretty straight auburn hair opened it, and Kagome could have sworn she squeaked at seeing her. "You must be her!" She cried and threw her arms around her. A very confused Kagome hugged her back hesitantly. The girl pulled back looking her up and down as if examining her. Kagome coughed apprehensively.

"I'm sorry and you are?" She finally asked, seeing the girl wasn't getting the hint.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! My name is Rin, I'm Inu's brother Sesshomaru's fiancée. We've heard a lot about you, well after torturing him for quite awhile that is, and I've been eager to actually meet you!"

"Oh," Kagome blushed. "Well thank you, and congratulations. My name is Kagome Higurashi." She bowed respectfully which Rin returned quickly.

"Well no need for formality with me. Please come in, come in!" She giggled taking her by the arm gently and leading her inside. They paused in the foyer so Kagome could take off her sneakers and swap them for a pair of guest slippers.

"Oi Rin! Are you attacking her already? Please don't scare her away." Inuyasha yelled, appearing at the top of the stairs after hearing the door.

Rin stuck her tongue out at him. "What's the matter Inu? You worried she's not going to like you?" She teased. Inuyasha sputtered on the last step before quickly recovering.

"No! It's not like that at all, I just know what a terror you can be, keh!" Kagome glanced between the two of them, they fought like siblings but it seemed pretty obvious to her they were fond of each other. She giggled to herself, and both turned to her confused.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh that's how you greet me?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. Rin nudged him with a glare.

"I mean…Hi Kagome. You look nice today." She laughed, shaking her head.

"Hi to you too Inuyasha. Your home is beautiful."

"It's home,” he chuckled with a shrug. “Well I see you've met Rin, isn't she a treat?" Rin glared at him which he ignored. "Have you met my mom yet?" A hint of excitement in his usual aggressive tone made Kagome smile.

"No, but I'd like to."

"Come on." He took her hand gently leading her into the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the table flipping through the paper. Kagome marveled at her beauty seeing her for the first time, Inuyasha wasn't kidding when he had described her to him. She looked like something out of a painting, a timeless sort of grace that could be recognized in any era. Her skin was light and fair, slightly more so than Kagome's and her hair was silky black that spilled over her shoulders. It was put back in a pretty barrette but a piece fell free over the front of her shirt. She looked up seeing her son and a warm smile appeared on her face.

Mrs. Taisho gracefully stood up and Kagome quickly bowed, she returned the gesture taking Kagome's hand after she had risen.

"And this must be the lovely Miss Higurashi."

"Please just call me Kagome, Mrs. Taisho." She nodded.

"Well we’re happy to meet you Kagome."

"Oh, thank you. I'm grateful to get to know your son, and that Inuyasha and I get along otherwise this could have been much worse."

"Yeah, you could have met Sesshomaru like originally planned." Inuyasha snorted, Rin punched him in the arm.

"Well, we're looking forward to meeting the rest of your family tonight and getting to know you better. And please make yourself at home while you're here." Kagome thanked her again somewhat baffled how such an amazingly sweet and calm woman had raised Inuyasha.

"We're going to go grab some lunch. Maybe I’ll swing by the station and try and convince dad to come home on a Sunday.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Oh leave him be, he has a lot to get done and I don't mind him going in on the weekends." Mrs. Taisho shushed him, sitting back down and taking a sip of her tea.

"Wanna go with Rin?" He turned asking the small girl.

"No thanks, Sesshomaru is supposed to be home any minute now, I'm going to wait for him." Rin walked back to sit down next to Mrs. Taisho and Kagome barely had a chance to wave before Inuyasha had pulled her back into the foyer.

"Hey before we leave can I see the rest of your house?" She asked eagerly peeking into the next room that had two huge soft looking leather couches in it.

"Sure." He chirped, showing her around the office, living room and gardens outside the first floor that the many windows looked out on and then upstairs to all their bedrooms.

"That's the master bedroom my parents stay in, that's the guest room, that's Sesshomaru's room he and Rin are in, and this is mine." He said proudly, opening the door. Kagome giggled at the mess of clothes thrown all over the otherwise nicely decorated room. "What?" He demanded.

"Nothing, it's very nice."

"Keh." He muttered, Kagome noticed he made that noise a lot and smiled walking back into the hallway. Pictures from different points in their lives lined the walls of it and she walked through them like an onlooker to a museum pausing to examine them and commenting on the funny ones.

"Aw look how cute you were, I bet you were a hellion even as a kid." She said pointing to a Christmas portrait he was making a face in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He scoffed. She laughed ignoring the question and turned to face him.

"I like your home Inuyasha...I like it a lot." He blushed slightly from the compliment.

"Thanks...it's uh, you know home." He shrugged, changing the topic. "Do you mind if we get moving? I’m starved.”

“Something tells me you’re starving a lot Inuyasha.” Kagome smirked. 

“Noticed that already did you?” He rubbed his neck with a grin. “Hey do you want to stop by the station and meet my dad? It’s on the way and I figured we could walk since it’s finally dry out.” 

“Sure. I prefer walking if it’s not far, it’s nice to be home. My run the other day was quite relaxing until I stopped to think and was interrupted by some jerk.” She teased. 

Inuyasha stiffened but wisely kept quiet about that. “So you said you ran in highschool last night, are you fast?” 

“I don’t like to sound cocky but...yeah I’m fast.” Kagome grinned as they walked back downstairs to put their shoes on.

Inuyasha laced up a pair of tennis shoes and grabbed a set of house keys as they headed out the door.

"It really is such a pretty day out!" Kagome said cheerily, leaning back to look up at the blue sky. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"You always this perky?" He teased.

"Oh would you rather me be yelling at you like before?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Inuyasha smirked at her little defiance of him; she was...something else. 

"Easy doll." He chuckled. Kagome squared her shoulders walking out in front of him with a 'hmph'.

"My name is Kagome, not doll." She quipped, he rolled his eyes and yelled a quick goodbye to his mom and Rin. Closing the door and locking it. 

"Whatever Kagome, just try and keep up." Inuyasha smirked back at her before taking off out the driveway.

"Hey!" Kagome screamed, she had not come prepared to run a marathon against him. Sighing in agitation she ran after him figuring he really was the type that would leave her standing there if she hesitated.

xxxxx


	10. The Burden of Truth

xxxxx

Kagome was thankful she had worn her sneakers, even though she thought they were for walking, once she sprinted after Inuyasha. He was fast, she gave him credit, but she easily overtook him after catching up. 

“Okay, okay!” He shouted at her back. “Mercy, you win, I give up.” She laughed spinning around to see him panting with his hands resting on his knees and back curled. 

“What’s the matter old man? Can’t keep up? You’re the one who started it.” She taunted, flashing him a wicked grin. 

Inuyasha cursed his smoking habit but couldn’t help his smile when he looked up at Kagome. She looked gorgeous like this, cheeks flushed from the run and smiling from her victory. He held up his hands in surrender walking up to join her. 

“I can admit defeat,” he laughed. They walked at a much more leisurely pace after that the rest of the way to the police station. Before long the narrow streets of the neighborhood opened up to the larger shopping district and just beyond the station stood the police station. 

Kagome smiled, thanking a young officer that held open the door for them as they made their way inside. It was a very large building with more people and desks stuffed in it than it seemed to be able to handle. She stared around confused through the maze of doors. Inuyasha thankfully seemed to know where to go and nodded to a few people they passed. 

Once they headed towards the back where the private offices were, Inuyasha recognized some of the officers that had been working on the force with his dad since long before he left. Some of them were officers that had now become senior officers or sergeants and had been fellow officers with his dad since he was a boy. 

He felt a momentary hesitation not sure if they knew the details of his leaving but the enthusiastic hugs and handshakes assured him they did not. His father wasn’t the type to bring his personal problems to work, he was grateful for it with Kagome standing next to him.

"Kagome these are some of the guys my dad's worked with on the force for years now." Inuyasha introduced her as she bowed to at least a dozen men smiling politely.

"So why is a nice girl hanging out with a ruffian like you?" One of the guys joked erupting laughs and nudges.

"Yeah, yeah, keep it to yourself." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at them. "Don't listen to anything they say about me." He told Kagome whose gaze flicked between them, going back and forth between him and the officers. They seemed like such a close group even if Inuyasha said he and his Dad hadn't gotten along well for the past few years; it was obvious there was a lot of love between them all the same.

"Where's pop's at anyway?" Inuyasha looked over to see his dad's office door closed.

The door to Inu Taisho's office opened then, he shook hands with three men and escorted them out. Inuyasha and Kagome waited patiently while he said a few final words before going back to join them.

"Hey!" Chief Inspector Taisho's face brightened at seeing his son, shedding the weight that had been burdening him seconds before. "And this must be Kagome." He smiled down at her before sweeping her into a hug. Startled at first she hugged him back before he released her quickly. "It's nice to meet you, my son and your father both have spoken so highly of you."

"Well I'm flattered; it's nice to meet you too." She smiled.

"And what are all you standing around here for? Don't you have work to be doing?" Mr. Taisho laughed, dispelling the group of officers.

"Slave driver!" One shouted in jest as the others chuckled and wandered back to what they had been doing.

"Come on; let's go to my office and chat."

"We’re not staying, we’re on our way to get some lunch. But I wanted to at least try and convince you to take some time off today." 

"I'm sorry Inu, but I'm not going to be able to leave here for awhile now. I need to speak with some of my men before I can go home and get changed for dinner. But I'll see you both tonight."

Inuyasha groaned but agreed and they shared a quick goodbye. Kagome waved to the others as they exited the police station finding themselves on the street again. Inuyasha shaded his eyes with one hand against the harsh sun as he looked down at his watch. "Well it's still pretty early…Are you hungry?" 

Kagome blinked a few times realizing she had completely forgotten to eat breakfast this morning. "Yea actually, why don't we go get some lunch?" 

Inuyasha grinned at her. "My kind of girl."

xxxxx

Kagome sipped at her cup of tea in the small sushi and soba restaurant they had decided on not too far away. She was fiddling instead of eating and she knew why, Inuyasha's family was going to have to meet her family tonight and she was very nervous about it. His family had been so nice and accepting, it was unbelievable and sure hers' could  _ be _ nice but…they weren't nearly as genuine as Inuyasha's parents obviously were.

Inuyasha looked up from his noodles, noticing how quiet Kagome was. "Something on your mind?"

"I should really warn you about a couple of things with my family…" She admitted resting her chopsticks on her half eaten salmon bowl, before continuing. "They're not exactly like yours-you know, all warm and friendly?" Inuyasha gave her a blank stare and she twisted a bit under it, trying to figure out how to word this. "They're nice and all- but they're kind of well….sometimes….a bit fake and can be sort of calculating." She faltered between descriptions for a minute more before Inuyasha cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, I don't act differently for anyone, I'm just me and if they don't like it I'm not going to give a shit." Kagome blinked at him a few times before laughing when she realized he was being completely serious.

"Well that's not what I meant exactly, but aren't we full of ourselves?" She said sarcastically. Inuyasha dipped a hand roll in some soy, stuffing half of it in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

"No, I just don't put up with bullshit." He finally concluded. Kagome sighed resting her chin in her palm and gazing out the window they were seated next to. Looking through her sad expression at the people wandering past, she wondered briefly if any of their lives were this complicated too.

"I bet he's going to mention next Saturday." Inuyasha said snapping her out of it. A blush brushed across her cheeks as she kept her gaze out the window. "I wonder how we're supposed to do all that. How do you announce a political engagement anyway? Do we just stand up? Smile? Kiss for cameras or something?-"

"Inuyasha!" She squeaked, cutting him off.

"What?" He asked looking up for the first time to see her flustered expression. She furrowed her eyebrows at him when he smirked. "Sorry, guess I'm not to talk about these things with her highness." He chuckled, returning his focus to a piece of unagi.

"No that's not it." Kagome said in an exasperated tone. "You just talk about it so openly, like it's no big deal at all."

"It's not." He countered.

"But we're going to be engaged!"

"Not for real." He reminded her, in a matter of fact tone, as if this were a normal occurrence for him.

"But…ugh." Frustrated she returned to eating her food in silence. She felt annoyed at his nonchalonce but wasn’t exactly sure she could explain why, she didn’t try to. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes until Inuyasha spoke again.

"It's just my way of making this all seem less weird…trying to talk about it more, I don't mean to offend you." Kagome looked up and studied his expression. Giving her anger time to simmer had helped both of them it seemed. Inuyasha was darting soft looks her way while pretending to focus on the noodles he was pushing around in his bowl. 

"It's okay, I get it."

"I like hanging out with you though. I mean so far, I am interested in you I guess I should say. Normally I don't have to do things this formally…" Kagome blushed another degree from his honesty, opening her mouth to reply, right as his cell phone rang.

"Oh, sorry." Obliviously, he pulled it out of his pocket and slid to accept the call. "Hey Miroku, what's up?"

Kagome's curiosity got the best of her when she leaned in a bit trying to hear what the man on the phone was saying. Inuyasha had his eyes narrowed, staring at something intensely in the corner of the room.

"Yeah my trip here is going to be longer than planned, I'm staying the summer so just run everything while I'm gone….No you know what to do and don't deal with anyone if you don't feel like it... They can try going directly to Kouga I don't give a shit….Mhmm…Mhmm…..Oh really she's in town? Yeah don't cut it too much in that case, yes…yes…Damn I'm missing that one too? I forgot about it, oh well….Yeah, I'll be back by fall. Call me when you need me or if you have any problems." Inuyasha hung up, sliding it back into his pocket. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Oh it's fine." Kagome said sweetly, her curiosity to know more about his ambiguous conversation now overwhelming her. "So what did you say you did for work in New York exactly? Can you afford to take this long off?"

Inuyasha momentarily tensed from the direct question, before recovering what he hoped was well. "I do public relations of sorts, and yes my um….assistant Miroku can take care of things for a little while. I'll miss a good amount of business probably but it's nothing that I can't afford." Of course in this instance, assistant in his language meant his middle man, but Kagome couldn't have known that nor did she need to.

"That sounds so interesting! I bet you get to go to all these fabulous parties with famous people and stuff huh?" Kagome imagined having a fancy fast paced life like Inuyasha probably had, with so much glitz and glamour, it was all rather idyllic in her mind. 

"Yeah I go to a lot of parties and see a lot of people, you know after a while it gets monotonous, but it pays the bills."

"I'd love to go visit you sometime, I've never been to New York but it looks like so much fun. You could show me around! I bet you know all the best places to go." She rambled on without meaning to, caught up in the fantasy she was playing out in her head. But quickly stopped when she caught sight of Inuyasha's uncomfortable expression.

"Um…I don't know, I don't think it's the kind of place you'd like." Inuyasha hesitated. "It would swallow up a nice girl like you." Kagome laughed, having no idea how serious he was.

"I’m not a child Inuyasha, what are you talking about? What if we just took a little vacation during this summer ‘engagement’. Wouldn’t it be nice to get away after a few months of this?” Kagome was simply giddy at the thought of touring a city like that on Inuyasha's arm. 

"I don't think it's really a good idea…the people I'm around usually-well I just don't think you'd get along with them well." He wanted to kick himself the moment he said it when he saw the hurt look in her eyes. Her jaw tightened and the happiness in her face moments ago quickly shut down. She quietly picked her chopsticks back up, trying to shake it off. "I’m sorry, that came out wrong. I don't mean they wouldn't like you, I mean-"

"That's okay; you don't need to explain, I understand. You probably date models and actresses…it was silly of me to think I could fit in somewhere like that."

"No Kagome, I mean I don't really date any type of girls, I don't really date at all normally." It was half true, what others might have considered dating he certainly would not have. "But that's not the point! I just wouldn't want anything to happen to you, there's lots of trouble to be found there too." He tried to help but he could tell the damage had already been done and she wasn't listening anymore.

'Fuck…' Inuyasha groaned mentally, shutting Kagome out wasn't what he wanted to do. But he could never have her see what he actually did for a living, or the type of life he lived daily. It was completely separate from who she knew him as, he had too many sins in that life to ever incorporate her there, he had decided that the minute he saw her. And it was true…showing up with Kagome, anything could happen to her in his presence. He had never been the cautious type and had been honestly lucky to not have a record by now but letting a girl get that close, it wasn't going to happen. 

She was the type of girl who'd never try most of the things he had done in his lifetime. Being so heavily in the drug scene in New York meant sometimes you had to push aside your morals, or rather, forget you had any, and the girls who loved him for that were nothing like the angel sitting in front of him. She wouldn't forgive him for it, so it was best just not to worry her.

They finished their food in silence, with Kagome mostly looking out the window and refusing to meet his gaze. Inuyasha was at a loss, he couldn’t remember the last time he had actually cared how his words affected someone. Communication wasn’t exactly his strong point. He paid their bill trying to figure out what to say next. Lamely, all that came out was, "You ready to go?"

"Sure." She didn't look at him when she spoke, and when they walked outside she tucked her hands swiftly into her pockets. Inuyasha sighed squinting up into the bright sun, his real life was a million miles away and yet it could still fuck things up for his pretend engagement, figures.

xxxxx

By the time they had gotten almost back to Inuyasha's house he was just about in a frenzy. Kagome hadn't spoken one word the entire walk home. She just kept staring straight ahead of her, like she was looking in on a game she wasn't allowed to participate in. When he could take the cold shoulder no longer he pulled on her arm to stop her. She quickly shifted back out of his reach.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He knew it wasn’t a great way to start but his brain had yet to work out how to handle this, so once again words were just falling out his mouth in a most unhelpful manner.

"Nothing Inuyasha, don't worry about it." Her reply was planned that much he could tell; silently fuming he prayed to whatever god was listening for patience. Here he was actually trying to help and listen to a woman for the first time in his life and all he got was a door slammed in his face. 'But Kagome isn't like other women so let's just try this again.'

"I'm sorry, I said I was before but I mean it; I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. We can go to New York, you're right it would be fun." He was lying through his teeth but honesty wasn't going to win him any awards in this fight so he was sticking with his guns on avoiding it.

"You don't need to say things just because you think it’s what I want to hear and you didn't offend me, you just reminded me of a few things I had momentarily forgotten." She said icily.

"Like what?!" He shouted too angry to keep his tone friendly.

"Like how we're very different kinds of people," she was still avoiding his gaze by looking over her left shoulder, arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"What does that even mean? I'm here, I'm trying to be a nice guy for you and that's all I get?"

"Be honest with yourself, if you hadn't met me because of the situation we're in you wouldn't have looked twice at a girl like me?" Kagome snapped before she could stop herself. She had joked with Sango about it, having fun 'dating' an older and obviously wilder guy because she'd probably never get another chance to. But after putting things in perspective the more she considered Inuyasha's life, the more out of her element she felt. 

She felt like such a child compared to him suddenly, he viewed her as such if he clearly was too worried to even consider going home with her. ‘Or you’re just not good enough,’ a nasty voice from her subconscious helpfully supplied. She pushed it away trying not to give it any power over her.

Doubting her own lifestyle was not something she was accustomed to, she suddenly felt certain Inuyasha would have loved her a hundred times more if she came with a motorcycle instead of an honors diploma. "We're just two very different people that got pushed together in a strange way. We should deal with the situation at hand then go our separate paths because if you look ahead of this summer, you'd realize those paths will never cross on their own again." She had read between the lines of this conversation enough to realize there wasn’t a future to be found here. It left her feeling bitter and her tongue sharp, ready to hurt him back, like she was feeling.

"Why are you writing off any possible relationship we could ever POSSIBLY have, before it even happens?!" He demanded, startling her slightly. Where did she get off playing this we’re different people card, all the sudden. He knew who she was, clearly from an upper-class family, so what had she determined he was? 

"I don't know why you're so ready to lump people into categories and proceed from there, but if you want to judge me as beneath you, go ahead! You're less of a woman than I thought." He knew he should be holding his tongue better but she was pissing him off now. 

He couldn’t believe she was judging and making assumptions on him, especially when he was playing HER part! He could have told her the truth and have her written him off from the start, he could have just been an asshole, like it's always been easy enough for him to do, hell he could have said 'no fucking way' to this and had been on a plane ride home drinking a martini right now. So why; Inuyasha found himself asking again, the fuck was he doing this!? Some part of him deep down wondered when he started considering a future with her...that had never been part of his plan; she was right but it was only making him angrier for some reason. 

"You think I’m being judgemental?!" She cried out at the last statement, reeling back. "You don't know me at all!"

"And you don't know me at all, and I guess you won't be because you've already decided I'm not worth it! And you know what, I'm the one who decided to do this, I'm the one who wanted to give it a chance and help both our families. But if you're going to be a stuck up bitch about it FORGET IT." He turned sharply to walk away from her and head back to his home, before he stopped and spun back around to continue. "Oh, and one more thing, the ONLY reason I didn't want to take you to New York is to protect you! Because I care about you!" With that said, he continued to stomp off hands in his pockets. 

He didn’t turn back around again.

The silence rang in her ears as such a sharp contrast to Inuyasha's shout only moments before. She stared at him as he walked away, in complete confusion how this conversation even got so out of hand. Her emotions flickered between rage and humiliation, not deciding on either as she struggled to calm herself. 

An odd sort of ache wiggled up inside her chest making breathing feel strange, like her lungs had shrunk, as she couldn't get Inuyasha's words out of her head. ‘Why did he think I was judging him as beneath me? It was the exact opposite….’

She stood on the sidewalk feeling lost and trying to decide what to do. What she had said clearly upset him, and although her first instinct was to chase after him, she thought better of it. Time for them both to cool off would probably help the situation. With a deep sigh she got her phone out and routed directions back to her house from where she was. 

By the time she had gotten home the ache had turned into a throbbing pain, making her go straight to her room and curl up under the covers. She felt like a strip of paper being burned at both ends. It wasn't just her feelings that were hurt, but her pride as a person. Kagome had never been the kind to put importance on someone’s status in society, she knew better than anyone how little it mattered. How could Inuyasha think that was important to her?

"Sis?" Souta called knocking softly, when no answer came he tried again. "Kagome are you in there?..." Still no response. "I know you're home Kagome, I'm coming in."

Opening the door he slid through the entrance and closed it behind him protectively. Souta squinted in the darkness of her room with the curtains loose and made out the shape of Kagome in bed curled up on her side, her eyes open and glossy and her lashes thick from tears.

"Hey... what's wrong?" He asked, coming to sit beside her on the edge of her bed.

"It's nothing really; I got into a stupid fight with Inuyasha." She sniffled in a child like manner wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand; something Souta hadn't seen her do in years.

"Lover's quarrel already huh?" He gulped quickly when she shot him a look that could kill on the spot. "Sorry, just a joke-I'm not really good at jokes though." Kagome tucked her chin farther into the pillow burying half her face into it as well while Souta struggled to find something of encouragement to say.

"Well what did you fight about?"

"I'm not even sure really, it was one of those fights where it starts as one thing, and ends up as something totally bigger; to the point where you don't even know what it was about exactly. Overall though…I guess the way we see each other…" She paused to gather her thoughts and Souta stayed quiet to hear them out, one more reason she could talk to him over her mother any day. "From my eyes…we're completely different, and if we had met any other way he wouldn't have even noticed me, but he says I'm just being judgemental and assuming the worst. Do you think I sabotage my relationships by writing them off before they begin?" She suddenly blurted out leaving a stammering Souta.

"Well, uh- I don't know sis. I haven't seen any of your boyfriends or anything…with you being gone and all…"

"You're right…I'm sorry I'm talking to the wrong person about this. Thank you for asking but it's a question probably better left to Sango." Souta nodded, looking relieved.

"Well you can't stay in bed crying all day. His family is still coming over for dinner, and you know dad won't cancel it, so either try and sort this out beforehand or put on a happy front quick Kagome." Souta reminded her at which point Kagome groaned loudly and stuffed her head completely into the pillow.

"With everything happening I forgot I have to see him again tonight, damnit! Okay, I'm going to call Sango and see if she can help me sort this out so I can at least talk to him like an adult tonight." Rolling over she reached down to grab her purse by the strap and haul it up onto her stomach.

"Okay, let me know if I can help, I'll try and keep the parents out of your hair." Souta stood up and headed for the door. Kagome smiled at him and waved as he closed it behind him again. Leaning back against it Souta looked up at the wallpaper in the hallway thinking for a minute. 'One day with this guy and he's got her this worked up...' He sighed not liking the direction this was going already and headed downstairs to leave Kagome to her call in peace.

"Come on, pick up, pick up," Kagome whispered to the ringing tone practically squealing when Sango picked up on the last ring.

"Hey 'Gome what's up!" Her friend said cheerily.

"I have to talk to you- and quick, we had a major fight and I've got dinner with the jerk in oh-," She held the phone up to check the time, "Two hours."

"Ok let me just save what I’m working on…." Kagome heard a few quick clicking sounds from Sango's laptop in the background. "Ok, shoot." Talking with a speed only a best friend could understand, Kagome told her the entire fight with all the details she could remember and for once, actually tried to make sure to portray his side accurately. Even though it made her angry to even think about again she wanted to be able to ask Sango the question that had been circling her thoughts. "Do you think he's right? Am I cutting him off because I'm scared to meet new and different people, so I jumped to assuming things wouldn't work because we're not the same? I didn’t feel like I was doing that, I was just so angry at him for acting like I was some sort of child who couldn’t handle going to a city. But maybe subconsciously I was doing that...Writing this off the second I got concerned." Sango paused thinking on the other line.

"Well you can be overly cautious sometimes, but I don't think you're consciously trying to set such high standards for yourself…I don't know Kagome, some of it does sound a little true." 

Kagome sighed sadly. "How did I get like this? I'm not a judgmental person…"

"No, but you're not one to take big risks, I'm half surprised you even came to America. If you want my honest opinion...my theory is because your family already thinks you're a screw up, you're scared to actually make a real mistake and prove them right. So when things look like they won’t work, you’re quick to end it. You've just got too much pressure on your shoulders and it's made you a little guarded, lots of people are like that."

"But I don't want to be like that!" Kagome insisted somewhat desperately. "I want to be a free spirited person, how am I supposed to make great designs and be an architect with all these walls up before every decision I make! I'll be too chicken shit to design anything my client's won't like, and by doing so I'll limit all my creative expression, what if I do that Sango?" She yelled at the phone starting to panic.

"Calm down sweetheart…you're getting ahead of yourself and you're also- more importantly, not giving yourself enough credit. You can do anything you set your mind to Kagome, you're one of the most dedicated and determined people I know. I think you're really selling yourself short, not only by labeling others but slapping labels on yourself. Maybe you just haven't had the chance to bring the more adventurous side of you out, or you haven't met the right person to challenge you to grow. You always focused more on grades than relationships."

Kagome thought about those words carefully as she stared at her ceiling. "But I like my life simple…it's so easy, I know who I am…I know what I'm about. Is now really a good time to reset all my boundaries, I don't have time for some sort of pre mid-life crisis." Sango chuckled.

"You can get yourself so worked up sometimes I swear…Kagome, just relax, and for the first time in your life just let things happen…as they happen. Don't do your little lists of pro's and con's to every little decision, and don't convince yourself you wouldn't do something because 'that's not the type of girl you are.' Just be yourself, like I know you can be, be the crazy girl I've seen come out on occasion. You're a fun and amazing person, don't overthink this. And maybe listen to that Inuyasha guy more, he could be a bad influence on you, and I think a small dose of that might be just what you need." Kagome laughed at how ridiculous that sounded out loud.

"Oh god, don’t say that." She laughed but truthfully, was considering doing just what Sango had said and feeling inclined to agree.

"I only say that because I also trust you're judgment. But you never know Kagome, sometimes you just have to explore and grow. Now is a good time for that, a summer fling can be the perfect way to do so because if it doesn't go well you just never see him again. Who knows, maybe you'll get inspired to go get a tattoo and move to New York too." Both girls laughed at this.

"Yeah…that's not so likely. Thanks Sango, I needed to hear that I wasn't a stuck up bitch."

"Nah not at all, you wouldn't be my best friend if you were. Just go have fun, and don't worry about anything anyone is saying, especially your father."

"Okay…" She laughed until she sighed again and closed her eyes peacefully. "I miss you to death Sango."

"You too 'Gome. I'll see you soon, call me later."

" 'Kay, bye." Kagome sat with her phone in her hand resting on her chest, as it rose and fell in a steady rhythm she thought about everything that had just been said. She had been hurt and had lashed out. She had said the wrong thing but Inuyasha had definitely taken it the wrong way. She knew what she needed to do. 

Finally she sucked up her pride and dialed Inuyasha's number…he answered on the second ring.

"What?" He snapped gruffly causing Kagome's temper to flare instantaneously, gritting her teeth she reminded herself to stay calm.

"I wanted to call and apologize for what happened earlier. I wasn't judging or making assumptions of you but it was wrong of me to say that….and…" she struggled to take a deep breath. "There were a couple of things you might have been correct about."

A few blocks over Inuyasha arched an eyebrow and looked at his phone suspiciously like it had conjured up the voice. "Did I hear that right?"

"If you make a big deal of this I'm taking that apology right back Inu-"

"Ok relax, relax! Jeeze, apology accepted."

"All right- good then…" She paused waiting for him to say his. "Ahem?" She cleared her throat.

"What? Just because you apologized now I have to?"

"Oh god never mind!" Kagome groaned. "Why did I even bother with you?"

"You bother with me?!" Inuyasha yelled in disbelief. "I think we've already been through that one."

"Oh yes because now I'm forever in debt to you for agreeing to this and all, because I am so mind numbingly happy right now Inuyasha." She muttered sarcastically.

"Would you stop being so dramatic."

"Do you have ANY idea how frustrating you are?!"

"Then don't call me!"

"FINE!" Unable to slam down her cell phone Kagome glared fiercely and tossed it back in her purse a little harder than necessary. "Fine, if he wants to do this the hard way, he can do it the hard way, I'm not helping him out in the slightest." She muttered, wandering downstairs to find the living room empty. She peeked into the den spotting Souta on the couch playing a video game on the big screen TV.

"Hey, you've resurfaced." He joked as she fell down next to him.

"Yeah and no happier, put on a game where I can kill something please. I've got some aggression to take out." Souta gulped. 

xxxxx

"I mean what type a girl does that huh? Calls to "apologize" just because she wants you to!"

"Uh-huh."

"She wasn't actually sorry for anything, she just wanted to get me to try and admit I was sorry!"

"Uh-huh."

"But you know what?! I'm not sorry, so I'm not saying I'm sorry to shit." Sesshomaru sighed, still not taking his eyes off the book he was attempting to read before his brother had burst into the study and began babbling incoherently.

"I didn't do one thing wrong, she was acting like a stuck up bitch so I told her she was. How is it I should be apologizing to her?" One of Sesshomaru's eyes began to twitch slightly.

"And now we have to go over there and have dinner with them, and OH if she thinks I'm going to act like everything is fine just because family is there she's got another thing coming!"

"Inuyasha….please stop talking."

"I don't have to even do this if I don't want to! Nothing has been announced formally, I can call the whole thing off right now." Inuyasha continued with his rant ignoring Sesshomaru's obvious irritation.

"Inuyasha…I don't care-"

"-I think I'll do that, put her in her place you know. Sure this could have worked out but not with her being like this. I don't have to put myself through this stress; I could be halfway to America right now!"

"RIN!" Sesshomaru screamed toward the kitchen. The younger girl quickly emerged in the doorway to see her fiancée looking like he was about to strangle an oblivious Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She cut him off at once; he looked up not noticing when she had joined them.

"Oh, hey Rin."

"Heeey….why don't you come with me…away from Sesshomaru- and tell me all about whatever you're uh- talking about." She offered gently tugging his arm away from Sesshomaru slowly; quick movements at this point could be bad.

"Good idea Sessy, I could use a woman's point of view on this!" Inuyasha perked up as Rin shoved him out of the room and slammed the door. Panting, she pressed herself against the shut door hearing Sesshomaru still growling on the other side, most likely about that last 'Sessy'.

"What's with you?" Inuyasha asked, cocking his head at her. 

She stared at him then sighed and wandered back down the hall. “God you’re oblivious. Come on Inuyasha.”

"What?" Inuyasha demanded before running after her when she didn't bother to respond.

xxxxx

"So you're sure if I do that Kagome won't be mad anymore?" Inuyasha whispered in the back seat of his father's car to Rin beside him.

"Yes Inuyasha, she had already apologized to you showing she was willing to put the fight behind the two of you. Just pull her aside before this gets any worse and end it while it's relatively easy to do." Rin repeated for what had to have been the third time this car trip. She crossed her arms looking up to the heavens for patience. It seemed she was destined in this life to be the buffer between these two stubborn brothers.

"But what if she-"

"OH for the love of- just suck up your pride and go apologize to your little girlfriend so we can all have a semi-pleasant evening tonight." Sesshomaru hissed from the other side of Rin.

Inuyasha leaned forward so he could glare at Sesshomaru, "Was I talking to you? No, so just shut your mouth." 

Rin sighed from between them keeping her eyes fixated on the road ahead when they continued.

"Well maybe if you'd quit asking the same question for the last two hours I would have been able to stay out of it." Sesshomaru muttered in an icy tone.

"Why you-"

"Enough you two!" Rin barked, putting a hand on either of their chests and pushing. Pouting they both leaned back in their seats again and spent the rest of the ride in silence.

From the front passenger seat Mrs. Taisho smiled to herself and kept her gaze safely out the window.

xxxxx

Kagome heard the guests arriving and her mother ushering them in. At the sound of small talk being made Kagome knew she had hid upstairs as long as possible and ventured down. She gave Inuyasha’s family a warm smile, that is until her gaze fell to him and she quickly looked past him. She went to stand beside her mother, politely looking everywhere but his gaze, despite feeling it all over her. 

"Kagome nice to see you again, I don't think you've been introduced to my eldest son." Mr. Taisho smiled and Kagome looked over to what seemed to be a slightly taller and more refined looking Inuyasha. The man gave a bow which she returned; his eyes lingered on hers with a strange look of scrutinization in them. 

"Well your house is just lovely, is there any chance we could see a tour?" Mrs. Taisho asked, admiring the lavish decorations of the foyer.

"Why thank you, of course!" Kagome's mom gushed happily as a cat that caught the crane. 

"And don't mind Sesshomaru, he doesn't exactly have the friendliest social skills." Rin whispered to Kagome who giggled. Sesshomaru gave his fiancée a silent glare.

Rin threaded her arm through his with a warm smile, as if to say she was only teasing with a look. His face softened just a touch at the smaller woman.

"Doesn’t a tour of the home sound like fun?" she asked rhetorically. Before he even had a chance to respond she had cut him off, with a tug, pulling him in the direction the families had gone.

Kagome moved to follow them, not wanting to be alone with Inuyasha but he tugged her wrist gently stopping her. She looked back with a glare but was surprised to see instead of his usual cocky demeanor a rather tame look in his eyes.

"Can I just talk to you in private for a minute?"

She had told herself she wasn't going to agree to this, had full plans not to agree to this, had even rehearsed several good comebacks for this, but they all flew out of her mind and she nodded.

"Thanks." She followed him when he walked into the darkened hallway to the side of them that led to the garages, making sure to still keep her distance when they stopped.

"Listen, there's something you need to realize about me if you're going to be around me for the next few months. I'm not the most reasonable person sometimes; I can pretty much be an asshole." He ignored her snort of agreement as she crossed her arms. "And so knowing that, you really need to consider if I'm the type of person you want to spend your time on, because it won't always be fun, and I don't like apologizing for things. Because if you apologize for something, that means you regret it, and I don't regret anything. But I do know, I should have just accepted yours and not caused another fight. I meant what I said earlier though, I am sorry if I offended you. I think we had a misunderstanding." Kagome searched his face, his features crystal clear confirming every word he was saying.

"Then tell me this, what did you mean when you said you wanted to protect me from New York?" Inuyasha faltered, having almost forgotten he said that and now scrambling for an excuse.

"It's a very dangerous city Kagome; you don't know the types of things that go on there." He threw his hands up in an ambiguous gesture and didn’t meet her eyes. 

She squinted at him and stepped forward, causing Inuyasha to back up against the wall, closer into the dark.

"You know you’re very transparent when you’re honest, like you were during your apology just now. Which makes it easy to tell when you're not telling me something."

"Kagome, I told you why, what do you want from me?"

"I want the truth. If I can't trust you; I can't pull off the engagement. We're going to be the only people we have the next few months, the only people we can depend on because I sure as hell can't depend on those people." She said pointing towards the kitchen where their families were talking. "I'm glad you have yours, but all I'll have is you and this isn't going to be fun, you're right. But I can deal with it and with you being an ass, as long as I know I can count on you for support. So tell me why you freak every time I mention New York and I'll go through with this. It's our families that are going to suffer if we don't do this Inuyasha, remember that." 

The words sounded good coming out; they were solid and oddly unexpected even to herself. Of course she knew it was mostly a bluff. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't have stopped this on her part. She needed Inuyasha probably more than his family needed hers by now, because if it wasn't for this Souta's future was on the line. But she didn't want to compromise herself to that point; of being engaged, fake or not, to a man who lied to her.

Inuyasha sighed, looking down and running a hand through his bangs edgily. He had to keep this life separate from her, he had vowed it to himself and here he was already screwing it up. 

"Kagome telling you the truth would take a lot of trust on your part too, because my family doesn't know, and I would  _ really _ rather you not. The more you know in this kind of situation the worse off you'll be. It'll only burden you, can't you trust my word on that?" He pleaded and the sound of his voice so soft almost made her give in. But instead she walked forward standing inches from him and reached her hand up to place it on his cheek softly. He had been avoiding her gaze most of this conversation but at the caress of her hand his eyes looked down to lock on hers, as she stared up at him in silent persuasion.

"Please," she whispered. "It's just us here." His head hung feeling so much heavier suddenly.

Inuyasha was silent for what seemed like an eternity before his voice, barely audible, said, "I'm not in public relations…it's just a cover. How I really make my living is through- some illegal ways, that's all the details I can give you Kagome." He kept his head down when he spoke and it didn't rise up again. 

Somehow admitting it out loud to her made it so finalized, so complete that he was an awful criminal. It made him feel dirty from a point of view he would have never seen in New York and his stomach clenched painfully. He didn’t have these identity or morality issues at home, he just got what needed to be done. He knew once he returned this feeling would have been fleeting and everything would be back to normal the minute he got off the plane, but for this one moment in time, he felt the immense shame he had caused his family.

For Kagome all the pieces came together in a dramatic epiphany, and he had been right, she wished she hadn't asked. All the theories she had thought of...she hadn't considered this. Looking back she couldn't believe she had missed it, she wasn't that out of touch with being young but it seemed painfully clear what he was talking about now. From the strained sound of his voice she wished so badly she hadn't forced this confession from him, but at least she knew he really was being honest.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…I didn't realize."

"I know." His voice sounded so distant and small, a tone she didn't even realize he could sound like. Bringing her other hand up she placed both on his face pulling it up and making his eyes meet hers again.

"Thank you…for trusting me. I won't ask anymore questions, and this…this stays between us. What you say to me always will." He nodded slightly still not responding and on a sudden urge she couldn't have controlled if she wanted to, Kagome leaned up and kissed his forehead gently right below where his soft silvery bangs rested. It was the sweetest gesture she could think of, and she hesitated letting her lips rest where they brushed against his skin for a moment. Inuyasha shivered, not entirely sure himself how an action so slight could affect him the way it was. When she moved back down he couldn't stop himself from pulling her closer, in a quick motion claiming her lips with his own.

xxxxx


	11. Bonding

xxxxx

Kagome went stiff from shock momentarily, before she processed what was happening and melted into his kiss deeply. She surprised them both when she pushed him against the wall and reached up to lock her arms around his neck. Inuyasha pulled her close and ran a hand down to rest on her lower back, kissing her firmly but his lips stayed soft.

She gasped lightly, her bottom lip opening just enough for him to seize it between his own and suck gently. Pushing her fingers up into his hair, sent shivers down his spine and he bit down lightly pulling on her. Kagome stretched her body up to trace her tongue against his top lip and flushed from the feeling of meeting his tongue finally.

Her senses were exploding, with only the barest feelings able to be sorted through the intense frenzy that had taken over her nerves. He was so warm, much more than she ever would have guessed, and the way he kissed her tingled all the way down to her toes. She felt locked to him with her body pressed so tightly to his, from her lips all the way down, one solid connection.

Kagome fought for control, only to end up spun with her back roughly shoved against the wall, pinned beneath him. Shock quickly gave way to a jolt of desire as his hands ran along her hips and traced her curves, exploring her and came to rest on her stomach edgily, obviously wanting to go further. Kagome boldly curved to push her hips against his, she would have blushed to the ends of her hair from the lascivious motion, if she wasn't too swept away to even notice her body acting on its own.

Kagome tried to stop kissing him, she genuinely did. But every time she pulled back to gasp, one of them seized forward to close the distance again, in a series of desperate kisses. Their lips never parted as they explored, bit and licked every inch of each other. Kagome finally pulled back, panting and turning her head away, her eyes still locked shut, too overwhelmed to open them yet. Inuyasha leaned forward kissing the soft skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, moving up to her jaw line lightly sucking the entire way. She panted softly from both lack of air and the circles Inuyasha's tongue was currently making on her neck, while every place he touched her felt like it was being seared and her skin was on fire.

Her long lashes fluttered open, but in the dark hallway all she could see was the light reflecting off of his silvery hair and sharp metallic eyes mimicking her own half lidded state. They glowed in the darkness and she felt frozen and lost in them. He leaned forward again, blurring out of her view and rested his forehead against her own, struggling to catch his breath and regain control very similar to what Kagome was attempting.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi called, causing both of them to nearly jump out of their skin as Inuyasha flew to the other side of the hallway. Kagome pressed a finger to her lips and they both stayed tense and silent until her footsteps moved away from the dark hall entrance.

Kagome burst out giggling, her hand pressed to her heart as relief and adrenaline replaced her blood, flowing through her body. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She exhaled a shaky breath, leaning back against the wall. After finally catching her breath after ten minutes of feeling like she hadn't breathed once, she looked up to find Inuyasha smiling but looking a little confused.

"What's that all about?"

"I…don't know." She said truthfully. "But we need to get over to the dining room before they suspect something." Inuyasha nodded silently.

"Oh Kagome-"

"Hmm?" She asked, turning back into the hallway.

"You might want to um- fix your dress." He said, keeping his eyes down modestly. Kagome blinked confused before looking down at her outfit to see her straps hanging off her shoulders and her skirt still bunched oddly around the top of her thighs. She blushed bright red quickly adjusting to normal and smoothing out the wrinkles the best she could.

"Oh jeeze, is it obvious?" She laughed again tucking her hair back in place. Inuyasha chuckled, smoothing his own hair out with both of his hands.

"I guess not? I don't know; let's just get this bullshit over with."

"Hey," She grabbed his hand lightly. "Can you stay after dinner? I'd like you to hang out with Souta."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked down at her like she had lost her mind. "That kid was looking at me like he wanted to set me on fire the other day, why do you want us to hang out?"

"He's just protective, but he's really important to me…and I want you both to get along, trust me you'll need all the help you can get to be around this family." Inuyasha looked down at her pouting face and big doe eyes as she pleaded. He sighed relenting with a 'keh' of agreement. Kagome hugged him happily.

"Thanks."

"By the way…you might want to not be all…you know touchy in front of your dad…I think he has hired hit men." Kagome snorted letting go of him.

"He does not have…well he _probably_ doesn't have any hit men, but yeah it'd be best if they think we're just hanging out for the engagement."

"We're not?" He teased, raising an eyebrow. Kagome punched him in the arm playfully, then took off down the hall, her heels clicking after her as she rushed around the corner to the dining room.

Inuyasha watched her go rubbing his arm; he shook his head, smiled and followed after her at a slow pace.

"Ah there you are Kagome." Her mother announced her arrival as she gracefully took a seat next to Souta at the table.

"Sorry everyone, just a few last minute touch ups." She smiled pleasantly, in a good enough mood now to act out her own death scene perfect, probably. She glanced over at Rin who was grinning a little mischievously and quickly sat down to avoid looking at her, she knew she would end up blushing if she did. Inuyasha wandered in a few moments after her and sat down quietly beside her.

xxxxx

"So I said that's not my wife, that's a panda!" The large dining room erupted in laughter, well except for the caterers, who Kagome was actually a bit jealous of at the moment seeing as they didn't have to fake laughter at her father's horrible jokes. The staff of stiff jackets had finally picked up their plates leaving only the after dinner conversation, followed by a light dessert and coffee with the men possibly having a cigar. Kagome was mid calculation of how much time this would take when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Isn't that right Kagome?" Her mother's voice asked.

"Yes," She immediately said, having no clue what she just agreed to. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow from where he sat next to her and she leaned over discreetly.

"What did she say?" She whispered.

"She was talking about all the honors you graduated with; I never knew you were such a smart cookie." He smirked. Kagome glared but leaned back up in her chair.

"Well men, care to join me in the study to discuss some of the more detailed business plans for the following months?" Kagome grinned, recognizing this cue, now all she had left was polite coffee and dessert, seeing as 'us womenfolk' surely wouldn't be interested with 'business talk' she thought mentally rolling her eyes.

She wiggled her fingers in a cheerful wave to Inuyasha as he stood up. He squinted his eyes at her and she gave him a huge fake smile mouthing the words 'have fun'. He rolled his eyes pushing his chair in and followed the others out of the dining room

"So Rin, where did you and Sesshomaru meet?" Kagome looked over at her mom and an amused smile on her lips.

"When I was working as a waitress in Italy."

"Oh how exciting, I just love Madero." She gushed and Kagome was physically trying to keep herself from laughing. "I bet you're family is so excited about the wedding." Rin shook her head and Mrs. Taisho looked over at her softly.

"No, my family has all passed away unfortunately." She said quietly, Kagome glanced up from the coffee she was diluting with sugar. She hadn't heard of that before, her mom beside her tensed.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Rin smiled. "It's not your fault, and it happened a very long time ago."

The topic was immediately changed after that to floral arrangements and the like but Kagome stayed quiet, occasionally nodding or agreeing with something someone asked her. Her mind was lost, focusing on what Rin had said before; did she really grow up all alone? Despite not being able to stand her parents she couldn't have imagined growing up alone and she wouldn't have been able to travel to America without their funding her boarding school. She wondered how Rin had done it all, making a note to ask her about it someday, if she was okay with it that is. If this engagement blew up maybe Rin could give her some tips she thought bitterly.

xxxxx

"So how was it?" Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome seated on a bench next to a window, she must have been waiting for him. He could hear the dwindling chatter behind him in the living room of the two families getting ready to say their goodbyes.

"Better than I expected. Just the usual, we're doing this, this and this. Don't forget this, that, blah blah, etc." She smiled looking out the window as Inuyasha sat down next to her. "And your Dad didn't threaten me with the whole 'don't hurt my daughter' thing once, I got off easy." He chuckled. "Dad's seem to have a natural hatred of me usually."

Kagome glanced over arching an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure for good reason. But no my dad's not that type; he's never really cared what I did or who I dated unless it affected him. Souta is the one you need to worry about in that department."

"Oh, right." He quieted, realizing he had accidentally hit a sensitive subject with her.

"So where is the kid anyway, aren't we supposed to be doing some 'male bonding'?" Kagome rolled her eyes, giggling.

"You shouldn't call someone who's probably more mature than you a kid."

"Keh!" Inuyasha muttered, turning his head. Kagome smiled and stood up, walking into the foyer where the two families were in the midst of separating for the night. She bowed politely saying her goodbyes to the Taisho family. Inuyasha held up a finger, motioning for her to wait a moment and pulled his dad aside talking to him briefly.

"Good news, my curfew has been extended to twelve." He purred in her ear. Kagome pushed him back with a giggle and waved to Rin one last time.

"I like her." She noted offhand, watching her walking next to her much taller fiancée.

"Yeah, you would." Inuyasha said dryly.

"Oh shush, you do too. More than you want to admit. Now come on let's go find Souta, and no 'keh'ing out of you, understood?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but stayed silent, trudging after her.

'I'd much rather be hanging out with her alone and out of the house,' he thought. His sulking unnoticed by a perky Kagome.

"There you are!" She squealed, startling the poor kid nearly out of his chair in the office. "What are you doing starting work? It's a Saturday night!"

"I didn't know you were staying home. Aren't you going out?" Souta eyed them suspiciously, Inuyasha a little more so, naturally.

"Nah, we were gonna stay here and hang out. Wanna rent a movie or something?" Kagome grinned eagerly, not fooling either of the grim looking boys. Souta narrowed his eyes.

"Why…?"

"Because…it'll be…fun?" She faltered at the looks crossing both of the guy's faces and sighed. "Or not…." Inuyasha lost his staring match with the younger Higurashi to look over at Kagome, her eyebrows furrowed, the corner of her lips pulled down sadly.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I've really got a lot of wo-"

"Kagome says you like video games; I bet I can kick your ass in any one of them." Inuyasha interrupted him, darting his eyes back to Souta.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed looking up at him confused. 'They're supposed to be getting along, why is he picking a fight?' She opened her mouth to say something scolding but Souta interrupted her.

"Is that a challenge?" Souta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell ya it is." Inuyasha smirked, his tone overly cocky. "That's if you think you can handle it."

Kagome eyes were flicking between the two boys growing more worried by the second; this was not going how she planned it. Souta extended his arms pushing his chair back and standing up behind the large desk. He moved around and came to stand in front of Inuyasha, despite being slightly shorter he had an arrogant gleam in his eyes.

"You're on."

xxxxx

Nearly an hour and a half later Kagome was slumped on the couch just about falling asleep and wishing she hadn't made Souta and Inuyasha hang out. They had been playing non stop since then a variety of games, both about evenly matched and boasting forever about each victory over the other.

"Oh! I'm sorry did I snipe you? My bad…" Souta said sarcastically, never looking away from the screen as their hands flew over the buttons. Inuyasha didn't reply and Kagome closed her eyes lazily, a minute or so later another crash came from the TV and the room lit up brightly.

"OH! That's right; I just beat your ass!" Inuyasha bragged loudly. "What was that about a measly little one kill in the beginning?" Souta's jaw dropped as he stared at the screen in disbelief.

"That wasn't fair at all! You used a freaking rocket launcher!" He cried out.

"All is fair in love and video games!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Sweetie…" Kagome mumbled from where she was curled into a pillow wrinkling her nice new dress on the couch.

"Yes?" Both of them turned around to answer her, then glared at each other again.

"I'm getting tired of watching you two play video games." Inuyasha put down his controller, walking over to kneel next to the couch and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled softly at him.

"HEY!" Souta barked from behind them but Inuyasha ignored him.

"You look like you’re ready to go to bed, Kagome. Want me to take you up to your room?" She nodded, sighing into the pillow and closing her eyes again. Inuyasha stood up leaning down and picking her up under her knees and behind her back and she curved into his chest happily, her wide smile hidden by her bangs from his view.

Inuyasha moved to leave the living room and Souta quickly blocked the door arms crossed. "Go set her down in her room and I expect to see you walking back downstairs in less than a minute. I WILL time you." He glared firmly, his tone icy. Inuyasha chuckled, but sighed relenting.

"Relax twerp, I'll be out of your hair for the night soon enough. Now move out of the way." Souta moved reluctantly, his glare still fixed on Inuyasha's back as he walked away and up the stairs to Kagome's room. He sighed, walking over and shutting off the TV. It was close to midnight and he had to be up early for a golf game with his dad and some of the associates down at the club.

Rubbing his palms into his eyes he groaned and ran his fingers through his hair scratching his head wearily. He cleaned up in the living room and waited in the kitchen until he heard the front door shut, before he locked it and went upstairs to bed.

xxxxx


	12. It's Starting to Blur

xxxxx

"So it's only five days away and you're sweating bullets?"

"Think you could manage to fly in for moral support? I promise Sango I'm going to have a break down." Sango laughed lightly on Facetime, rolling her eyes.

"You are not going to have a break down, it'll be fine and you know it. This is what you guys have been talking about the entire time so what's the big deal?"

"BIG deal?" Kagome squeaked. "I'm going to be announcing a fake engagement to the entire city at the biggest event of the political campaign season to a man I hardly know!"

"Well when you put it like that…." Kagome sighed exasperated and slumped her face into her pillow while she held the phone out with her hand. She had acting classes cued up for almost every day this week as well as some etiquette brush ups she and her mom were taking together. 'It'll be so much fun, just like when you were a little girl!' Her mother had said so excited, Kagome wanted to gag.

"Everyone's taking this so serious Sango, but they're missing the crucial point that it's not. I feel like I'm the only one freaking out over it, well save for Inuyasha. I swear if my mother even hints at the wedding word I'm calling this whole thing off."

"Kagome, your dad's just being efficient like always and making sure no one finds out his little scheme. Your family being crazy shouldn't be a new development to you though." Sango had the nerve to be logical while she carried on her conversation heading to the kitchen. Kagome could see her grab something out of the fridge. 

"So….does this mean you're not hopping on a plane to Japan tomorrow?"

"No darling, but you can do this! And it's not like you're totally on your own, you've got Inuyasha to sympathize with and I'm sure your brother understands what you’re going through." 

Kagome chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think they actually got along the other night when I forced them to hang out."

"Really? What did they do?"

"Um…tried to kill each other in video games?"

"….I'm not sure that totally counts as getting along…" Kagome laughed and rolled over in her bed again as her arm was getting stiff. She was refusing to get out of it later every day, which she knew was juvenile but she couldn’t be bothered to wake up earlier.

"Well, it's the closest they've come to getting along, so I'm taking what I can get. Okay, I gotta go. My publicity coach got here like ten minutes ago and I can hear the banshee coming this way." Sango laughed and the two gave each other a quick wave saying goodbye.

"Kagome!" Her mother yelled bursting in the room. "Mr. Oka is downstairs STILL waiting, what on earth are you doing up here?" 

Mr. Oka was one of her father’s consultants who did everything from PR work for her dad to advising and maintaining his media presence. He had worked for him for decades and Kagome was not looking forward to the week of coaching sessions she was being forcibly scheduled into with him. Her father’s faith in her was obviously lacking. 

Kagome rolled her eyes crawling out of bed to walk past her mother and downstairs, not responding. This was so much easier when she was a kid and just had to smile, put on dresses and not talk. Now they were going to have her kissing strange men on TV. And if the other night was any preview of that they're going to have quite a show.' Kagome thought, giggling to herself and continuing to tune out her mother.

xxxxx

Inuyasha quietly sipped on his coffee with a grimace. He had made it too strong in an attempt to convince his mind to wake up, being as it was after one in the afternoon…and his mother had insisted on it. He added more sugar to the cup.

Rin and Izayoi were across the kitchen with Rin effectively dirtying everything in a five mile radius, with flour during a baking lesson.

"Rin, I've told you it's not necessary for you to try and learn all these things months before our wedding. I can cook."

"You gunna wear a pink apron and remind her to put a coaster under her beer too Sessy love?" Inuyasha grinned behind his cup looking up innocently. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, giving him his patented death glare, which Inuyasha was immune to.

"No, I'm going to do this! It's, it’s- wife like! I should know how to cook and bake and stuff." Rin made a fist in determination, but it looked like she had gotten flour in her hair too somehow, Inuyasha snickered.

"You're doing very well dear, don't let them bother you." Izayoi comforted her, even though the state of their surroundings was obvious proof she wasn't doing that well. Rin sighed and the two girls continued while Inuyasha switched on the TV flipping through the channels.

"Don't you have some acting class to be at to make sure you don't behave like the crude idiot you are for the next two months?" Inuyasha flicked him off making sure his mother was safely turned around and kept going through the channels. He paused on a news and talk show discussing the upcoming ball that had the media in frenzy, like blood in the water to sharks. A clip reel of Mr. Higurashi went by after the other candidates, listing his current statistics. He was still in the lead. Inuyasha didn't know what bothered him more; that he knew for a fact this man was a manipulative idiot and winning, or that the other candidates were probably even worse.

Inuyasha sighed at his now empty cup and realized he was starting to get hungry. Taking his attention away from the TV, he jumped off his stool to raid the fridge.

"Are you hungry?" Izayoi asked from the other side of the door.

"Yea, starving." Inuyasha said closing it just in time to have a plate of…something shoved under his nose.

"Good you can be my first tester then!" Rin smiled happily. Inuyasha's eyes looked between her and the plate of questionable...food?

"I really shouldn't eat cookies so early…" He laughed nervously backing up.

"They're muffins!" Rin cried in offense and he fled the room before she threw whatever they were supposed to be at him.

"Why is my family so insane?" Inuyasha grumbled grabbing his wallet and a set of keys to go scrounge up edible food before his meeting over at Kagome's place. 

‘I know how to act just fine’, he thought sulkily. 'I've done it for cops plenty of times, hell I'm friends with some! It might be different though…' Inuyasha glared ahead thinking hard about what his stomach was hungry for and as usual a beam of light cast down on a ramen restaurant in front of him. "Perfection."

xxxxx

"No, no Kagome. You're still not proving to me with your body language that you're truly smiling." Kagome gritted her teeth trying to look pleasant for the irritating man. 'That's because I'm NOT!' She wanted to scream but kept it to herself. "Your mannerisms and posture make a distinct impression before you even say anything, and you won't be talking a lot so the way your holding yourself is key here!" She nodded and tried again to keep remembering her instructions.

"I'm an eager reporter asking you a question, think fast! Where did you and Inuyasha meet?" Kagome frowned her eyebrows furrowing.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to be talking." The small extravagant man sighed before her and hung his head dramatically.

"We've got a lot of work left to do." Mr. Oka checked his watch rolling his eyes and Kagome clenched her mouth shut in a scowl from how difficult he was making all of this. "Your fiancée is going to be here any minute so we'll have to continue after, and stop those frown lines!"

"He's not my fiancée," she snapped.

"He is for the next two months and you need to get that in your head and start repeating it or you WILL slip up in front of a camera. No correcting me. And for the love of god someone get me a cup of tea," he snapped to two of her father's other assistants lingering nearby. They sprang into action rushing out. Getting up she went to go cool off in the foyer and wait for Inuyasha.

Her father’s hodgepodge team of kiss ass's had been connected to his hip since Sunday and Kagome was really starting to dislike it. She couldn't even walk through her living room in pajamas without her mother throwing a fit as they were all over the house.

If Mr. Oka thought Kagome was tough. Inuyasha was going to have a field day with the flamboyant little man Kagome thought with a wicked smirk.

"Whoa, what's that devious look for?" Inuyasha asked, closing the front door behind him and respectfully taking off his shoes. Kagome laughed at the casual way he walked in without even knocking, her mother would have been appalled. 

"Nothing, you'll see soon at least." He shrugged sitting down next to her and held a bag out over her lap, she took it curiously and peeked inside to see a giant pile of snacks.

"I didn't know what your favorite kind was." He explained, without her asking.

"So you bought the whole convenience store?" She laughed but dug through finding some of her favorite biscuits to dig into. "You know the camera adds ten pounds as it is, you want it to add twenty?"

"We can always go for a run later; I seem to remember you enjoying that." He smirked leaning back to look down at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes, smiling. "Only when I'm mad enough, which I'm sure you could arrange easily. But my mom will kill me if she finds these so I'm going to go hide them in my room really quick. Thank you, by the way.” She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. “Why don't you go meet our coach, you'll looove him." Kagome said sarcastically and carried the bag with her upstairs.

Inuyasha wandered into their living room, finding it buzzing with people he didn’t recognize. Most were on their cell phones or tablets. 'If these people are part of her father’s team shouldn't they be with him?' he wondered. But he realized Mr. Higurashi probably was in the house somewhere, between its size and current occupancy it would be a where's Waldo to find him. 'He's probably lurking and spying on us from some obscure corner making notes. That or he's got camera's everywhere...' His thoughts drifted back to Saturday night and he gulped deciding not to wonder about that particular train of thought any further.

Kagome trotted back downstairs just in time to see a very bored looking Inuyasha being introduced to Mr. Oka; her mother was talking a mile a minute in between them. Inuyasha looked up at her in a pleading sort of way and she smiled coming to stand next to him. 

Oblivious to her mother and Mr. Oka who were in conversation, Inuyasha took Kagome’s hand behind his back and interlaced their fingers. She gave him a small surprised smile while trying to look like she was still paying attention. Inuyasha found he wasn't quite as irritated with her hand in his. 

"Kagome dear,” Her mother interrupted the happy moment and they dropped their hands back to their sides. “Let's give the boys time to start and go talk."

"Good luck," she mouthed silently to him while being dragged into the kitchen with her mother prattling on. Inuyasha mentally groaned the second she was out of his view and he had only the small irritating man in front of him to focus on.

"We are just going to 

to do something about that angry stare sir." Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed.

xxxxx

"Kagome what on earth are you doing?" She stiffened, spinning around from the doorway, where she had been spying on Inuyasha with amusement.

"Nothing," she smiled, coming to sit across the table.

"Keep your head out of the clouds, we've got a busy week ahead of us you know. We need to help your father and Souta in anyway we can with the campaign." 'By staying out of their way more like it.' Kagome thought, resisting rolling her eyes. "You've got to focus on your image and we really need to brush up on your dinner etiquette as well. Don’t forget, we also need to go shopping to find you the perfect outfit!" Her mother gushed and Kagome could have sworn she felt a little nauseous.

"What's wrong with the outfits I have?" Her mother gave her a dull 'you're joking right?' look before continuing on about their plans.

"Mom, I thought the charity dinner party thing or whatever-"

"-It's a political ball dear." Kagome sighed and continued. "Isn't it for all the candidates?"

"Well yes, they'll all be in attendance as will everyone who's important in Tokyo but everyone knows the candidate in the lead is the real host of the evening, even if it's not officially stated."

"Ah." She said despite not really understanding any of this trite.

"And of course we have to go pick out a ring for you! Oh darling, it'll be just gorgeous. We'll get you something sparkly in a western style!" Kagome almost choked on her tea while her stomach clenched into a tight knot. 'Oh right, the ring…forgot about that detail.'

"Oh please no, I don't want anything really big. What if I lose it? And it's just going to be returned anyways!"

"Honey, you don't return diamonds,” her mother said with the exasperated tone of one talking to a small child. “It's not a problem, don't worry, it'll look just lovely on your hand. We'll find the perfect ring." Kagome's heart sank, going engagement ring shopping with her mother for her fake fiancée, no that didn't sound pathetic at all. "I'll have to check when Inuyasha is available after his meeting."

"What?!" He was going _with_ them?

"Honey you won't be able to come with us, someone could spot us together and the announcement could be suspicious, we can't have that happening. But I can't leave it up to him because- well that’s obviously not going to happen. I'm sure we'll have a fun time!" Kagome's jaw dropped at her mother's giddy smile and knew this was going to be a problem. Before she could sputter any sort of shocked interjection a loud noise came from the living room.

"NO I am NOT a hostile person by nature! People like YOU make me hostile!" She ran in to find Inuyasha yelling at the cowering man. Kagome knew the ‘correct’ reaction would have been upset like her mother, who was rushing to consol the 'publicity coach' or whatever his official title was, but instead Kagome slumped against the doorway and couldn't stop laughing.

"Kagome!" Her mother hissed and that served to only make her laugh harder. She wiped away the tears at her eyes. Inuyasha looked up glad to know at least she found this amusing, that and she wasn't mad.

"Mama, I'm going to take Inuyasha out to get some fresh air." She snorted, taking his hand to lead him out front.

"I suggest it!" Her mother muttered stuffily, still saying apologies to the man.

The front door closed shut against the chaos behind it and Kagome sat down on the steps, patting the spot next to her and motioning for Inuyasha to do the same.

"That guy's an idiot."

"I know," she smiled. "But we have to deal with him and my dad's team for the length of this. They're all idiots just to warn you, but you might not want to yell at them and throw things in the future."

"I didn’t throw anything...and he deserved it." He muttered, slumping down to rest his chin on his crossed arms.

"I know that too." Kagome leaned against his shoulder taking a deep breath in and out, trying just to focus on the two of them for a peaceful moment. And in the back of her mind she definitely was not thinking about their engagement being announced in less than five days and counting.

"I'm sorry to have gotten you involved in all of this insanity." Kagome kept her eyes down, wringing her hands in her lap because she did feel bad for involving a total stranger in all her family's dysfunctions.

Inuyasha raised an arm up to loop it over her shoulder and pull her closer, hugging her to his warm side. "I'm here because I chose to be here Kagome. Because as much as I can't stand most of this already and it's only just begun, I want to be right here with you in it." Kagome smiled, her cheeks burning and hugged his waist tight, clinging to him and his kind words. "We've got each other, remember?"

"I do." She smiled and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No, no we get engaged first then you say that part." She blushed bright red while Inuyasha snickered at the diction she had just used completely by accident. Ducking her head back into his chest she buried her embarrassment in his shirt while Inuyasha kept laughing and rubbed a hand over her back.

"Ahem." A loud voice cleared from behind them and they both peeked up with innocent expressions to see a rather annoyed Souta standing in the doorway, arms crossed firmly over his chest. Kagome sat up with a sheepish smile and Inuyasha shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"They're asking for you both inside." With a groan Inuyasha stood up offering his hands to Kagome which she gladly took springing up from her seat. He kept her hand in his again while they walked inside, Kagome his personal little anchor to sanity. Sitting down on the couch across from Mrs. Higurashi and their coach, who was giving Inuyasha nasty little looks out of the corner of his eye, Kagome's mother cleared her throat.

"I think you have something to say Inuyasha?"

"I do?" He asked with a blank stare and Kagome elbowed him in the ribs.

"What he meant to say was he's very sorry for losing his temper and it won't happen again."

"I should hope not. Acting in a social setting takes a very cool head and professionalism. You can't just start behaving like a barbarian!" The coach said stuffily. Inuyasha growled and Kagome laid her hand on his leg, silencing him.

"Inuyasha knows that, he'll be more careful in the future." Everyone looked at him expectantly and he sighed annoyed.

"I won't scream at anyone again." Seemingly satisfied Mrs. Higurashi smiled and clapped her hands happily.

"Alright then, now that that's settled, Inuyasha we have a date this afternoon!"

"Excuse me?" He asked, confused. Kagome had another strong urge to sink into the couch.

"We get to go ring shopping!" She beamed. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak…closed it…then left it hanging open again similar to Kagome's reaction earlier. Kagome buried her face in her hands next to him. She felt her blush up to the tip of her ears. 

"Oh, right." He finally managed to get out and Souta smirked from the chair he was sitting in nearby. Kagome looked up and glared at her little brother's pleased expression from Inuyasha's obvious discomfort.

"Mama, don't you think you should bring Souta along too? I bet he'd be a great help and that way he and Inuyasha could get to spend some time with you."

"Oh that's a lovely idea! You're not busy are you?"

"Well um…actually-" Souta stammered.

"Who’s too busy to spend a few hours with your mother and help get something so important for your sister Souta?" Kagome smiled brightly and Souta glared at her.

"I agree! Your father will just have to manage without you. Fine suggestion Kagome, and while we're gone you can continue your lessons with Mr. Oka."

"Huh?" Kagome's jaw dropped as she realized Mr. Oka was in fact the disgruntled man sitting next to her mother. Inuyasha and Souta both smirked this time, a look of understanding passing between them. No one was apparently getting out of this awful afternoon unscathed, except her mother. 

"Ok then! Let's all get going." Mrs. Higurashi popped up out of her seat with the ever present energy of a cheerleader and rushed the boys up and out the front door. Inuyasha looked back at her desperately and managed a sad wave before he was swept out the door and it was swiftly closed. Kagome looked across the living room to see an even more irate looking Mr. Oka.

"Now then where were we Kagome? Oh yes those awful frown lines you're getting on your face just like now, let's start with those."

xxxxx

"This is your entire fault you know," Souta hissed.

"Yes I'm the one with the deranged father setting up fraud engagements to win elections, you're right, god I should be ashamed of myself." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, arms crossed and kept trudging after Kagome's squealing mother.

"Lay off, he's just trying to help our families."

"Even you don't believe that one kid. He's trying to help himself and if others could benefit along the way, hey why not."

"You shouldn't call someone a kid when they've got ten times more responsibility than you've ever had." Souta glared.

"Yeah, because you're a walking encyclopedia on me and all." He snorted.

"Boys!" Mrs. Higurashi snapped, finally realizing they weren't paying attention to her. "We're looking for an engagement ring, not seeing who can do the most insulting, now focus!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow behind her back, for a minute there he had actually seen a part of Kagome in her mother. He had yet to find any similarities between the two until this point. Souta shuffled along next to him in a heavy silence. 

Even though the kid was annoying he was a good distraction from the task at hand, which if he thought about too much he got quite a very uncomfortable feeling in his gut. At least they weren't making him propose on TV or something, with any luck he wouldn't need to say a single sentence.

It must have been the twentieth jewelry store he and Souta had been dragged to when he heard Mrs. Higurashi gasp. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt not even looking back and pulled him up next to her to point at the glass.

Hovering beneath was a round cut center stone, less flashy than he was expecting her choice to be but it appeared flawless. Around it was a small gathering of curling white gold strands, tiny diamond buds resting on them, with more following around the band itself. It sparkled no matter what way you looked at it and stood out from every other one in the cabinet. The design was simple yet complex, with its own unique style and definitely looked like it would be beautiful on Kagome.

Inuyasha stared down at it squished together between Souta and Kagome's mom as they all debated. "It's beautiful." Mrs. Higurashi's input. "It's unique." Souta agreed. "And she'd love it." Inuyasha put in the final word and the three nodded determinedly to each other and called for a sales associate.

xxxxx

Inuyasha whistled, his hands locked in his pockets as he sauntered next to the others. "I sure am glad that was written off as a campaign expense, good god that was an expensive ring."

"Who would have thought it was a rare antique?" Souta muttered, shaking his head.

"Keep your voices down." Mrs. Higurashi hissed. "And you know someday you really might have to buy one of these! You should keep this lesson in mind young man." She scolded, not saying who she was exactly addressing.

"Yea right, like anyone not being blackmailed would be engaged to him." Souta grinned.

"What did you just-"

"Oh would both of you just stop it!" She snapped, rolling her eyes and tucking a stray piece of hair back, Inuyasha smirked. It was funny getting Kagome's mom so flustered she lost her composure; she probably would have been an enjoyable person, if her family had been normal and she wasn't forced into this strange politician's good wifey act. 

They all took the escalator downstairs to the garage floor and into their waiting vehicle, and the strange mismatched group headed back to the Higurashi residence while Mrs. Higurashi insisted Inuyasha keep the ring with him.

"It only seems right you show it to her!" She nodded her eyes pleading. Inuyasha looked at the offending velvet box, all of this getting to an uneasy level of ‘real’.

"I'm not getting down on any knee! If you leave this up to me I’m shoving it to her in the box and saying 'here.' Is that understood?" She pouted, but agreed nonetheless. Inuyasha 'keh'ed rolling the box around in his hands and thought about Kagome's reaction. She was probably going to blush and act all shy for a while to make up for the awkwardness. Would she wear it all the time or just when they had to? Was she hoping this was real, or was she as uncomfortable as he was? 

For the time being he couldn't find any of the answers to the questions circling his thoughts, so he resolved himself to thinking of a way slightly nicer than what he had just barked to give it to her. If he really did that she'd probably get pissed and throw it at him. That wouldn't be pretty.

But all too quickly he was at the steps of her mansion fidgeting with the ring weighing like a lead rock against his hand.

"Aren't you coming Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi looked back at him curiously. He nodded quickly following them. Souta snickered quietly when they came back into the Higurashi's oversized living room where Kagome looked like she was seconds away from an aneurism still sitting with Mr. Oka. Seeing him walk in the door, Kagome bolted, coiling an arm around him with a death grip. Souta screwed up his face scoffing and walked off to try and find his father in the mess.

Kagome squeaked something about spending quality time with her fiancée to her mother and Mr. Oka and dragged Inuyasha up the stairs behind her as quickly as she could get up them.

Once safely inside her room, she shut the door and locked it, despite knowing the scolding she would get if her mother found out. She pushed Inuyasha against the door barricading it with his body then finally walked over to her bed and tumbled into her soft sheets and pillows. Inuyasha blinked looking at the door behind him and then back to Kagome, more than a little confused.

"What's wrong?"

" _That_ -" she said dramatically pointing a finger towards downstairs in what he could only guess was Mr. Oka. "That man is what's wrong." Inuyasha chuckled coming to sit down beside her and ran a comforting hand over her back.

"Don't let him get you all stressed, he's just a pompous idiot."

"Yeah well, you didn't spend the last two hours talking about every wrinkle you'll be getting on your face if you keep insisting on frowning so much. I'm amazed I didn't slam him in the head with one of those stupid crystal ash trays!"

"Ooh good choice, I thought about using one of those but didn't want to pay for it."

"And what took you so long anyways?" She demanded turning over to look at him fully intent on glaring and possibly continuing her rant but she stopped the minute she saw what he was rotating in his hands.

"Making sure this was the right one for you." He kept his gaze fixed on the box lingering for a moment longer before holding it out to Kagome, not looking over at her until he felt the weight of it leave his palm. Kagome studied it intently, running her fingertips over the smooth velvet top, this engagement was not real but the ring inside this box was and the way her heart was pounding was too. Her large eyes looked up to his in hesitation and Inuyasha smiled at her.

Kagome opened the small box slowly and gasped at what lay inside. The ring they had chosen for her…it was breathtaking. She had imagined many types of engagement rings in her lifetime, giggled with Sango on occasion of the type of proposals that could accompany them someday far in the future. This situation, of course, she had never thought of, but that didn't make the gorgeous ring or the wonderful man sort-of-giving it to her any less special. Real or not this would be going down as a favorite memory.

She didn't know what to do or say so she went on her first instinct, setting the box down next to them and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck tackling him in an excited hug.

"So you like it then?" He laughed circling his arms around her.

"I love it." Inuyasha hadn't gotten any of his answers on what Kagome thought of their arranged engagement anymore, if this was as real to her as it was starting to feel to him. But it didn't seem to matter so much when he saw her smile like that.

"Should we make sure it fits?" He asked and Kagome took in a quick breath sitting back up and untangling from him.

"Do you want to?" She asked with a nervous laugh and a light blush already forming.

"We're being idiots; we have to check if it fits, it's not a big deal." She nodded laughing absently at their circumstances as Inuyasha picked up the box and wiggled the band out of its snug cushioning. It was even thinner near the bottom than he expected, so delicate looking like it could snap at any moment. "Want me to do it?" He paused in uncertainty and while reasonably Kagome knew she was getting her hopes way too high and starting to feel a bit too excited by this, she couldn't resist the offer and nodded smiling so wide it hurt her cheeks a little. Inuyasha shook his head with a soft laugh and slid the ring onto her left hand, something he hadn't pictured himself ever doing really for any girl, no matter what the situation was.

They both paused and Kagome released a breath she didn't know she had been holding; it fit. "Wow…" She breathed holding it up in the light to watch it sparkle on her hand. It had to be the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen. "Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rubbed a hand through his bangs sheepishly but smiled, a light blush even creeping up to his cheeks, shattering his usual smug demeanor. 'God if Miroku saw this,' He thought absently. But maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he wasn't acting like his 'usual' self. "I can’t take all the credit here. I had a lot of help from your mom and Souta too, wasn't just me or anything."

"Well, all the same. Thank you for everything, including this." Kagome leaned forward and wrapped her arms snugly around his waist pulling herself close to rest her cheek against his shoulder securely. Inuyasha faltered looking down at the beauty that was cuddled into him so comfortably like she had been doing this for years, and even though that wasn't true, something about her there with him felt so right. He hugged her tightly, keeping her as close as he could and they both pretended for a little longer, it could be real.

xxxxx

Kagome's heavy eyelashes started to lower again slowly as she struggled to stay alert next to her mother who was politely clapping for the guest speaker of the country club seminar they were attending. She couldn't remember what it was on anymore and tried to focus on anything else to keep her mind active and her head from hitting the table. Her salvation from boredom came in the form of a strange noise behind her.

Kagome paused after first hearing it, cocking her head back only slightly to see if it happened again. After a beat of silence she looked down a bit disappointed but then she heard it again. Tilting her head like she was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Kagome glanced behind her to find Inuyasha peeking through the open doorway and signaling to her. Her eyes bugged out as she slowly turned back around scanning to see if any of the other women had heard him but if they had they were politely keeping their attention on the speaker at the front of the room. ‘How did he even get in here!?’ Kagome's mind raced.

"Pst!" He said again, insisting on her attention and Kagome grabbed her mother's arm quickly when she started to turn around to investigate.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room, be right back." She whispered, her mother gave her a disapproving look but said nothing as she quickly retreated to the back of the room and slipped out the back door. She looked around and whispered in the dark hallway like an idiot. "Inuyasha?" She hissed and just about screamed when he came out of nowhere to tackle her.

"Hey!" He said happily like he hadn't just pulled her out of a very important, albeit dull; luncheon and almost got both of them in serious trouble with her mother.

"What are you doing in a women's only meeting of the country club!" She insisted pushing him back into the shadows of the corner.

"Ooh Kagome, here in the hallway?" He gave her a sultry look, teasing her.

"Oh shush you!" She laughed putting a finger to her lips. "I just don't want us getting in trouble."

"You're the one pulling me into a dark corner." He grinned smugly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You're exhausting, now answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you." He said proudly but pulled a face from the flat look she was giving him. "What! It was my mother's idea if you really want to know."

"Oh yes, please enlighten me how you kidnapping me out of a luncheon was entirely your mother's idea." She said in a monotone voice, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well…she invited you to lunch. Keh, whatever I'm here now, went to all this trouble, are you going to come with me or not?" Kagome opened her mouth to immediately tell him no, but somehow the word died on her lips. She hesitated looking at the huge doors looming at the entrance to the hall and debated, looking back to Inuyasha, then back to the doors.

"We both know you don't want to go back in there." Inuyasha laughed.

"What I want has nothing to do with what I do Inuyasha." She murmured and sighed, taking a step away from him; she knew what she had to do. If she didn't go back in there her mother would kill her. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Why not?" She turned to look at him confused. "Why doesn't what you want to do matter? It should be what makes your decision." Kagome blinked slowly and Inuyasha smiled at her letting go of his hold on her. "I'll be waiting at the front entrance; I'll give you five minutes tops. If 

want to come with me then do so." And he turned and walked down the long hallway turning a corner and disappearing from her view. 

Kagome watched him leave then looked back at the doors. She debated for a few minutes letting his words soak in and weighing her options. Finally she smiled and took off walking down the hall as fast as her heels could carry her to find Inuyasha. Walking out onto the terrace leading to the entrance of the club she looked around confused when she didn't see him.

"Fancy meeting you here." A voice called and she spun around seeing him leaned back on a bench, hands laced behind his head, a pair of black sunglasses lowered down on the bridge of his nose. He smirked looking over the top of his frames at her. "Let's go." Kagome nodded in agreement and the two took off before anyone could try and stop them.

Kagome laughed, pressing a hand to her chest to steady her breathing and looked over at her partner in crime with a grin, once they were both seated and had peeled out of the parking lot.

"She's going to kill us both!" She yelled, still laughing and sagged back into her chair not caring about wrinkling her expensive dress. "You'll be the death of me Inuyasha Taisho I swear." He chuckled and lounged back in the driver's seat sunglasses on. 

Kagome took another deep breath relaxing and giggling to herself about what she had just done. Her mother really was going to lecture her forever about this, but she didn't want to be there anymore and poof Inuyasha appeared and now she wasn't. "You're a knight in shining armor saving me from the perils of small talk ya know."

"Small talk and occasional dragons are my specialty." Kagome giggled and pressed the button rolling the window down and shook her hair loose out of the style it had been put up in. It felt so much better free with small gusts of wind twisting through her waves. She had been trapped behind those closed doors for hours and unknowingly it had flourished into a beautiful day surrounding them. The sun was still high with many more hours of light promised and the sky almost looked like water, it was so crisp and blue. Kagome laid her elbows on the window sill, leaning out it a little and resting her chin in the crook of her arm. She sighed, content with life for the moment.

"You look like a dog, hanging out the window taking in all the sights and smells." Inuyasha laughed stealing glances at her while he drove.

"I'm peaceful, don't ruin it." Kagome mumbled her eyes lingering shut when she blinked like she couldn't decide if she preferred the darkness more than seeing, but they opened again to watch the street go by each time. Too soon for her tastes the ride was over but she looked up to see they were parked in Inuyasha's driveway and smiled. Undoing her seat belt she hopped out to walk up, following behind Inuyasha to the front door, which he opened without knocking and held open to her when she hesitated.

"You don't need an invitation come on," Kagome paused to take off her heels then trailed after him, looking around his home again with a faint smile on her lips. It was such a warm welcoming place; Izayoi had done a fabulous job on the decorating as did the original architect of the building, which she was admiring when Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Kagome I'll be in the kitchen when you're done spacing out." She glared at his back but quickly chased after him snapping out of her thoughts.

"Today's a real treat; you get to watch Rin destroy an entire kitchen in an hour." Kagome ducked quickly when a small rolling pin went flying at Inuyasha's head.

"Oh sorry Kagome!" Rin squeaked. "Didn't see you back there!" Kagome laughed nervously, edging away from Inuyasha whose head had just missed blunt trauma; which he seemed oblivious to.

"Watch where you're aiming those things, damn Rin! I mean I know you can't do anything with kitchen supplies but that doesn't mean you get to make them into projectiles!" Rin's eyes narrowed as Mrs. Taisho quickly grabbed the only pot within her reach and moved it.

"Just ignore him dear," she said, turning her back to the range then shot a glare over to Inuyasha. "And you behave yourself! Lovely to see you again Kagome."

"Likewise." Kagome smiled and bowed. "And good afternoon to you." Kagome chirped to a raised paper she could only assume Sesshomaru was behind. It crinkled noisily as he folded it down to give her a bored look and nod of recognition.

"Be nice hun." Rin's voice called even though she hadn't even turned around.

"Good Afternoon." He said tersely and the paper cracked back up into position, effectively silencing him from the room once more. Inuyasha rolled his eyes walking over to peer down at what the two girls were doing.

"What are you making?" Rin elbowed him back, waving a hand at him to keep him at a distance. Inuyasha gave the flapping gesture a firm glare.

"It's not finished yet and you'll mess me up, go elsewhere."

"Fine," he huffed and stomped out. Kagome shrugged to the two girls and followed after him. She paused going through the living room again and looked around not spotting him. He hadn't gone up the stairs…following around a hallway curiously she found a doorway open and peeked in to see Inuyasha standing in the middle of a rather chaotic looking office. Much unlike her own father's study, every free space in the room had been crammed with a book or covered with papers, most looking like police work or mystery novels.

She smiled, catching sight of a framed photo of Inuyasha and his dad when he was just a kid. He was wearing his father's police cap which looked huge on him with his small arms wrapped around his neck, while Mr. Taisho held him up beaming proudly in his uniform. Kagome touched her fingers to the cool glass running them down the old memory preserved so delicately.

"This is such a cute picture…" She said fondly Inuyasha looked back seeing which one she was looking at.

"Yea that, my dad had just gotten promoted in that picture."

"How are you two doing now since you came back? We haven't really talked about it." Kagome walked over, leaning against a free spot on the table he was digging through papers on. Inuyasha shrugged.

"We're...I guess we're good. Better than we've been for a long time- it’s good to be speaking again." She nodded.

"So, you're glad you came back?"

"Yeah…if I didn't have to because of this I don't know when I would have." Kagome smiled looking down at her dress and smoothing a non existent wrinkle out.

"Your family…they're really good people Inuyasha and they love you a lot. Don't give that up again over a few pointless arguments." Inuyasha paused what he was doing to look over at Kagome, her eyes were very solemn as she spoke with little bits of sadness clinging to her tone.

"Yeah…I know. As a kid I just about worshipped my dad and I was so proud of him being a police officer, now I can't stand cops. I avoid them or pay off the crooked ones like it's a daily affair, funny how life turns out sometimes isn't it?" Kagome watched him silently not daring to interrupt because despite how guilty she felt over the weekend for forcing him to admit why exactly he didn't talk about his job, her curiosity was getting the better of her again. She still had no idea what aspects of his job were illegal exactly, or if she really wanted to know but if he wanted to talk about it she would be more than willing. So she stayed silent, hoping that he would continue and fill in the dead air with more on the matter, but he didn't.

"Are you glad you came back?" He asked quickly, darting the subject to a safe territory again.

"I'm not sure, I miss America a lot and I miss my friends. But I'm glad I'm getting to see Souta more, he has grown so much since the last time I did. It's scary. And I'm glad to get to meet you and your family…"

"But you aren't any happier to be around yours again huh?" She shook her head sadly.

"I feel bad talking in a poor way about them, because they're not always so terrible and they've always provided for me…but nothing is different and it's all exactly why I left in the first place. I'm glad you and your dad are getting along again; I guess some part of me was hoping for the same. That he would actually acknowledge how hard I worked during high school instead of just calling me a traitor for not going to it here or doing his every bidding. But…I've learned to stop expecting positive things when I'm around my parents…I don’t need their approval." Kagome kept her gaze fixed on a stray book that's spine had been snapped back and it lay exposed on the desk close by, not really looking at it but not wanting to look at Inuyasha either.

"It took my family a long time to get to this point; maybe yours will come around in the future?" He said optimistically Kagome looked up and nodded with a smile, but they both knew she didn't believe him.

"Inuyasha! Lunch!" Izayoi yelled, her voice carrying down the halls from years of practice calling them most likely.

"Oh good, Rin's catastrophe is finished." Inuyasha joked, helping Kagome down off the table she sat on.

"Be nice, you know you're just teasing her because you actually like being her friend." Kagome shot him a knowing look with a smirk. Inuyasha could say what he wanted, those two already fought like they had been siblings from birth instead of marrying into them.

"No, I make fun of her because she's an idiot. She's marrying my brother how could she not be?" Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms.

"If she wasn't I would be, or at least engaged to him."

"You know, when you put it that way I think you owe me A LOT more credit." He grinned just thinking about how long Sesshomaru could have stood Kagome. Of course, he was engaged to a girl even bubblier than her which he wouldn't think was possible if he didn't have living proof of it sleeping in his house. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"At least I know he wouldn't have talked so much or yelled at our publicity coach." She giggled, ignoring the way his mouth had dropped open and the noises of offence he was making. She sauntered past him leaving the room.

"Hey! ….That's low Kagome- really, really low! Get back here, I'm still talking to you damnit!"

xxxxx

The tips of her sharp slingback heels were barely visible, bounding through the layers of fluttering cloth that swayed around her shins as she walked quickly down the lavish carpet of the Four Seasons Hotel Tokyo. Her long legs carried her effortlessly through the crowd as she ignored the flashes and voices circling her. Kagome had one destination and that was to find Inuyasha. She entered the large ballroom that people were filing into and through the maze of bodies a glint of silver finally came into view and she smiled.

While prepping for this night the last five days she couldn't count the number of times he had kept her from losing it. It was odd to depend on him so much like a real lover might have, or to feel such ease around him from all the time spent together. He understood every silent look or quick gesture; he knew how to stand up for her when even she didn't realize she was too exhausted to keep doing their drills and he was the best friend she had here. It was because of all this Kagome approached him with ease slipping her hand into his own. He turned smiling coyly over his shoulder down at her.

"Hey," He whispered soft enough so even she barely heard. "What are you running to me for? Hiding from the warden?" Kagome smiled instantly, he of course meant her father which was correct.

"That and all the people." She tucked herself further into his body giving herself the excuse that this kind of affection was appropriate because they were in public. Inuyasha didn't need excuses, he just didn't mind one bit, and the more Kagome touched him the happier he was, so he wrapped an arm around her bringing her into the conversation going on. Rin touched her shoulder lightly giving her a knowing smile and Kagome grinned at her.

"So how goes it my fellow Taisho-engaged-friend?" She whispered with a giggle.

"So far fine, there's just so many people here! I had no idea it would be this huge of an event. Is this supposed to be a fundraiser for the campaigns too?" She looked around up and over the seemingly endless sea of people mingling and making small talk. When her mother had said 'ball' at first she had been stressed there was going to be a lot of dancing, but apparently that was just an elaborate word for dinner and cocktails that reminded them all to dress formally.

"I don't think half of the people in this room know; they're just here to listen to themselves talk." Rin rolled her eyes and the two girls snickered quietly.

"And what are you too laughing about?" Sesshomaru asked coming up behind them to stand protectively near his fiancée. Rin cooed an excuse at him he obviously didn't buy but he dropped it anyway turning an exhausted eye around the room.

"When did you get this jacket and undershirt?" Kagome smoothed a hand over Inuyasha’s crisp red starched collar peeking out from under the black blazer he was dressed more formally in tonight.

"Got it the day before yesterday when you were in that meeting, I like that dress choice by the way. It was my favorite of the three." Kagome smiled and nuzzled into his arm. Inuyasha checked his watch again impatiently looking for some sign this would be getting started soon.

"How long are the candidates going to take before starting their speeches?"

"My thoughts exactly." Sesshomaru muttered flagged down a passing waiter ordering a scotch for both of them.

"You know how long the mingling takes with these people; they have to be personally introduced to every contributor in the area. But we have to stay until the very end, that's when my dad's speech is and when our announcement is getting made." Her stomach flopped nervously from just saying it out loud, the butterflies in it getting worse every second.

Inuyasha looked like he was about to open his mouth in protest again but chimes rang in the hall signaling they should now begin to find their seats at the table's. The foursome made their way to the front knowing their table would be one of the largest and in center view.

An agonizingly long hour later Mr. Higurashi stepped up to a podium silencing the dozens of applauding tables quickly as the crowd turned up to focus on him; the last speaker of the night. He began his speech touching on several of the big subjects Kagome had heard him practicing and saying before, with rounds of clapping pausing him every so often. But when he neared the end of his speech was when Kagome's heart began to race. Inuyasha reached under the table cloth, squeezing her hand tight within his own.

"But I'm very happy to be making an announcement for my family that is not just due to the coming election. Many of you have probably recognized a face sitting up in my table," He gestured to Mr. Taisho below him who gave a polite inclination of his head. "Chief of the Tokyo Police Force Inu Taisho," the crowd clapped again, quiet murmurs circulating as he obviously had peaked their interests now. "I am honored to announce that our families are now going to be more than long time friends with the engagement of his son Inuyasha to my eldest daughter Kagome, who proposed last night." Candidate Higurashi was beaming as he extended his hand to the couple and they both put on matching smiles with happy and proud body language, the crowd erupted in applause, and flashing. "Both of our families are so pleased with this wonderful development and I speak on all our behalf when I say I am truly happy for you two."

Kagome's heart felt like it had swelled to an irregular size, it was pounding so hard in her chest but she kept her smile on, eyes sparkling and a level headed Inuyasha leaned in wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close as he placed a soft kiss against her temple. The blush brushed across her cheeks was not acting, "Everything's fine, relax." He whispered against her ear pulling back to smile at her, and she did calm down a bit.

A request was made to see the ring and Kagome extended her hand shyly over the edge of the table so the immediate crowd could ogle it. A few gutsy photographers rushed forward flashes firing, to get the best shot of it. Kagome knew this shot would be one most popular in the papers tomorrow, so she smiled as brightly as she could with her body alert the way the team had shown her. Somewhere in the wings Mr. Oka was applauding. After almost a minute of posing like a prize thoroughbred pony, her father took over again going back to sum up and end his speech.

"Thank you all so much for coming and for your support. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again through the campaign season and of course, Election Day." He ended with a smile and low bow and stepped off the podium to join them at the table again.

People began rising to their seats and immediately approaching to talk to and formally congratulate members of both families. Inuyasha just kept squeezing onto Kagome's hand when the buzz of faces came through to speak with them asking dozens of questions and fawning over her ring.

After almost an hour of it the Taisho and Higurashi families were finally making their way towards the exit. Kagome bit her bottom lip between her teeth nervously at the approaching doors knowing the paparazzi were going to be the last test. Pushing her nerves to the bottom of her stomach she strolled out confidently on Inuyasha's arm, knowing she looked amazing and repeating that she was in her head.

Flashes circled them, voices yelling, all itching to get comments from the hot new couple. They paused to answer several of the basic ones to be polite, where did you meet, how long have you been dating, when's the wedding, let us see the ring and etc. Things we're going quite well Kagome thought and noted her father having finally joined behind them, signaling they could at last jump in the limo and get away from all these crowds. But her relief was short lived as she heard a request shouted to her left.

"Can we have a kiss for the front page?" All the blood seemed to drain down to her feet, then rush back up to her head to pound inside her ears in an instant. They had discussed this but she was far less ready for it than she had anticipated. Inuyasha smiled down at her, his eyes dancing with silent laughter and all the cameras raised, flashes ready.

With one sweeping motion he had braced his hands in the small of her back dipping and supporting her weight only slightly below him and kissed her full on. Kagome's lashes fluttered closed when their lips made contact; she was beyond blushing and drank in the moment, drowning out every voice and watchful eye instead intoxicating herself on the feel of his soft lips pressed into hers. And even the watching Candidate Higurashi recognized that the line between what was being faked, and what was real was quickly starting to blur.

xxxxx


	13. The Winds are Changing

Thirteen

The Winds are Changing

xxxxx

"Kagome!" Her father's voice boomed and she sank down deeper into the couch, hoping he would walk by without noticing her. Unfortunately, this failed. "Ah, there you are angel." Kagome eyed him warily over her bowl of rice as he sat down across from her in a plush wing back chair and folded his hands pleasantly. "I wanted to congratulate you on an excellent evening last night. Everything went flawlessly during the announcement."

Kagome gave him a brief smile and then flicked her gaze back to the television and went on eating hoping he would take the hint. "The only thing I didn't approve of..." 'Oh god here it comes.' Kagome was now literally trying to bury herself between the couch cushions. "I think we need to get you some more formal outfits, you might have been underdressed last night but we'll see what the reporters say today." 

Kagome dropped her chopsticks staring at him. "Excuse me?"

"That's not to say you didn't look lovely, I'm sorry. Moving on, I've had one of my assistants switch over to arranging your schedule full time and she's including some shopping hours with your mother, after your meeting today with Mr. Oka."

'So he's really not going to mention the kiss last night?' Kagome thought in disbelief, only nodding mutely to what he had said. "And here, she's arranged this for you." He handed her two leather day planners one red and the other green. "The green one is yours and if you would be so kind as to deliver the other to Inuyasha. I've got time blocked off after breakfast where you will both need to discuss your schedules for the next month."

Her initial reaction was annoyance at having her life planned out for the foreseeable future by one of her father’s lackeys. But then she remembered this was part of the deal and her father being overly detailed wasn’t really a surprise. She sighed, finally finding her voice again and managed to ask. "So when is voting day for the election?"

"About a month and half away; mid June. Please keep in mind this is the busiest time of the campaign and I will need our family at every event for the positive public image we're striving for. I know Mr. Taisho won't be able to make many of them so it's very important you and Inuyasha attend every event with Souta." Kagome was barely registering what he was droning on about and instead had undone the clasp on her day planner and was flipping through the pages of her schedule. The next month of her entire life had been precisely planned out and it was short of eerie how meticulous they had been.

"There are even meals actually written in!" She said in disbelief with a harsh laugh interrupting whatever her father had been saying. Candidate Higurashi coughed in annoyance, looking a bit leery of his daughter and her emotional outbursts.

"Yes well, my team is very efficient. I'll leave you to your breakfast now, nice work dear." Giving her an awkward pat on the head he briskly left the room and Kagome sighed at her bowl of now unappealing looking rice and egg.

She discarded what was left of her breakfast in the kitchen sink walking upstairs to flop down on her bed and flip through the day planner with a sinking feeling. She stopped when she caught sight of the ring poised on her finger, looking very out of place and yet content, as it sparkled with perfect clarity in the light. The planner forgotten, she raised her hand up to analyze it again for the millionth time.

Now that the engagement had been announced she was instructed to wear it at all times, because if she were to ever accidentally forget to put it on while leaving the house; which really was imminent with how forgetful she was, the press would go berserk with break up speculations her father didn't want happening. Not that she necessarily minded wearing it. She got a strange but somewhat happy feeling when she looked at it. It didn't represent the same promises as a real engagement ring would, but it reminded her of Inuyasha, and he had become a very comforting and happy thought as of recent…

xxxxx

Inuyasha reached out to cup Kagome's cheek, rubbing his thumb down it softly. She was flushed with a natural touch of pink, a beauty no makeup company could ever dream to compare with, and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She looked like she had the first day he had ever seen her with that captivating fiery spirit, but her tears were absent; a lovely smile playing across her features. It suited her so much more.

He leaned in to kiss her, their lips barely brushing when a catastrophic loud noise erupted. Inuyasha bolted upright in bed shaking his head roughly and squinting his eyes as all five of his senses were assaulted by the rude wake up and interruption. Sesshomaru banged on the door yelling something about a phone through it and that's when he finally realized the screeching noises were coming from his cell phone on the nightstand. Slamming a hand down on it he dragged his palm to the edge falling back into bed and tapping accept to the determined caller.

"WHAT do you want, Miroku! I was sleeping, so this better be good." He barked.

"I don't hear from you for weeks and that's the first answer I get! Damn, remind me why I'm your friend again?" He muttered sarcastically.

"Why don't you take an hour to think it over and call me back." He was about to hang up when a tiny yell issued from the speaker and he raised it back to his ear. "Fine I'm here what?"

"You're an ass," he huffed but got the point. "When are you coming home?"

"My trip got extended some."

"Well it would be nice to have a little more information. You just disappeared on me; I thought you were only taking some time to see your family. What's the delay?"

"What does it fucking matter Miroku? What are you my mother?" He spat out crossly not feeling like going into any personal details at the moment. The more he separated New York and Tokyo the better, as far as Inuyasha was concerned.

"Never mind then. It's just- things are getting kind of odd around here…" He trailed off ambiguously and Inuyasha suddenly felt wide awake, an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"Define odd."

"Well you know the Shichinin Law firm guys?"

"Yeah that creepy Jakotsu and his buddies."

"That's them. You sold Jakotsu a speedball before you left and he overdosed. Party boy couldn’t handle the new stuff, he got greedy I guess. He’s dead.”

Inuyasha's blood went cold; it felt like ice had been dumped down his throat and hit his stomach with a hard ache, the chill quickly climbing into his chest. People died from overdoses all the time, their own damn faults too it's not like the things he sold came with fucking directions. If you're going to deal with hardcore things then you should understand your own limits but still…No matter how many times Inuyasha repeated these reassurances a guilty grimace formed on his face. He had never, that he knew of, sold someone their means of death. Not to mention several of the partners from that law firm had been regulars of theirs for years. "How did you find this out?"

"It was in the papers and Bankotsu was fucking pissed from what I heard from the bad publicity." Oh he knew all about publicity, it seemed to be following him as of late. "Since then, I don't know... I feel like somebody's tailing me so I got rid of everything I was holding and have been laying low. I thought it was just some sort of cop but they're not letting up. Then Kouga has been giving me shit saying that he wants to get in touch with you. He said he’s been calling and texting you but you haven’t responded. He’s insisting he needs you to come by his place and see him. We both know he’s not your biggest fan and usually would rather just deal with me so I don’t get it.” 

Inuyasha chewed his bottom lip thinking. He had seen Kouga’s messages but figured it was business related and since he wasn’t available he had ignored him. The two events probably weren't related and he was just being paranoid about it. "You did all you can, just keep on with it and stay away from Kouga. I'm sure whoever this asshole is following you he'll lay off after you don't do anything suspicious. Take some girls out on dates and just act normal. You checked your place for cameras right?"

"Ahead of you, they're clear. So I guess whoever it is doesn't need to watch me close enough to break into my home."

"I'd say you're safe then. You're right, probably just a cop sniffing out a lead. So then, why the hell are you bothering me this early?"

"You still haven't told me what I'm supposed to tell Kouga about you!" Miroku insisted, a harder edge to his voice.

"Don't tell him shit, he doesn't need to know about my personal life and whoever's looking for me can try and find me themselves. If he gets pissy just tell him about your stalker and say you didn't want to make him a suspect." Miroku sighed noticeably. "What the fuck is going on with you?" Inuyasha snapped impatiently at how strange Miroku was acting.

"Don’t act like you care Inuyasha. Fine, don't tell me, but you're a real asshole you know that?! Apparently that fancy new engagement of yours has got you busy enough you couldn't be bothered with letting your friends know. I don't know why I fucking bother."

"Miroku! Miro-" He swore as the only sound that answered him was a harsh silence. Tossing his phone onto the bed he dug his hands up into his hair, clenching them there in frustration. Miroku, like him, was from Japan, it was no surprise he would keep up with some of the Japanese news. Hell, it could have been on the national news by now, he hadn't a clue in all honesty, hadn't bothered to check.

'It's better this way…' He repeated but still didn't believe it. As crazy as Miroku could be, he couldn't shake the feeling he had just lost his only real friend.

A loud knock interrupted him from his stewing and his mother's voice snapped him back to the present. ‘Time to stop worrying about who is ODing in New York, I've got enough to handle here.’

"Inuyasha? Are you awake? You're supposed to be at Kagome's today by eleven. Did you forget?" She called through the doorway. Spinning around he caught sight of a clock, 10:45. Shit, shit, shit!

"No! I'm almost ready though, thanks. I'll be down in a minute!" Shooting out from his bed Inuyasha darted inside his bathroom frantically rushing through his routine and stumbling out the front door, a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth ten minutes later.

xxxxx

The week following Inuyasha got better about remembering to set his alarm, which was good because that stupid little red book Kagome gave him was filled with meetings and events and most mornings had an early start. The days blurred together with trying to pay attention to all the things people were reminding him of and trying to keep his temper; most nights however were pleasant enough. The dinners were excellent and came with an open bar, but Kagome’s company was still the highlight (and that’s really saying something because they had some of the best Japanese whiskey available). 

Inuyasha dismissed his phone alarm stretching in bed. Throwing back the covers he went to brush his teeth then headed downstairs to make a strong cup of coffee. The kitchen was blessedly empty today, ‘Rin must be taking a day off of terrorizing the family with her cooking.’ He thought with a smirk. She was starting to get a little better, not that he would ever say so. He glanced at a note from his mom on the fridge, something about them being out visiting florists, he tossed it aside and pulled out the cream. 

Inuyasha drummed his fingers along the counter waiting for his coffee to brew. His brain was running slowly but still kept circling thoughts about Kagome this morning, most mornings now if he was honest with himself. She had become his port in the storm for all of this craziness; somehow never losing her temper, at least not at Inuyasha, and a calming presence. He found himself impressed by her in little ways he had never really noticed about anyone else. Her maturity, grace, intelligence...he could go on but that was really quite embarrassing enough. 

He poured the cup of coffee into his favorite mug adding sugar and cream, taking it to sip sitting at the table and flicking through the dreaded red book to glance at his day. The fact they were spending so much time together and he still wasn’t sick of Kagome was a true testament to how much he enjoyed her company. Even in the strangest settings she made him feel relaxed. She would touch her arm to his wrist and it was like the world came back into focus. The only downside was with all this time spent in the public eye they had to be careful what they talked about. You never knew who was listening in nearby so the freedom to be himself wasn’t really an option. It made getting to know each other a challenge at times when you were supposed to look like you already knew each other. 

He glanced down at the chime to see a text from Kagome. 

‘ _ You up _ ?’, he replied a quick ‘ _ Yep _ ’. 

‘ _ Glad I caught you, guess who has the afternoon free because Mr. Oka is hungover, sorry “sick”. _ ’ Multiple happy and laughing emojis followed. Glancing at the day’s calendar he saw that really was the only thing scheduled for the majority of it. They had a charity function tomorrow night but nothing else before then. He grinned at the good news. He was just wondering what he should say back when he saw the ‘ _... _ ’ meaning Kagome was still typing. 

_ ‘Any chance you want to take the day off "work" and do something fun? No worries if not.’  _

He smirked, debating if he should tease her about not being able to get enough of him, but figured it was too early to piss her off, and he was in too good a mood about the prospect of a free day with Kagome. 

_ ‘Sounds great. Want to come meet at my place? I still need to get ready, just now finishing coffee.’  _ He added a sleepy emoji and punched send waiteling or her response. His heart was definitely not pumping a little harder than usual and if it was that was just a natural response to the caffeine. 

_ ‘Okay, I’ll be over soon! Hurry up and get ready.’  _

Chugging the last bit in his cup, he washed it quickly then bolted upstairs for a shower. 

xxxxx

Kagome ran her eyes over the various choices at the vending machine debating between tea or coffee. She finally decided on a bottled cappuccino she liked and tapped her SUICA card as payment. The bottle fell with a clang and a cheery ring of a song. She grinned, one thing she really missed about Japan, their amazing vending machines. She took a small sip of the cold drink before closing it back up and putting it in her bag. 

Continuing down the road to Inuyasha’s she double checked the time and that the train lines had no delays. She hoped he would be on board with what she wanted to do today. It was exciting finally having time alone that wasn’t ruled by their day planners or with people eavesdropping on them. It was still early enough and a weekday as well so things shouldn’t be too crowded, even in Harajuku. 

She stopped to wait at a railroad intersection for a local line to pass and checked her messages typing back a quick response to Sango she hoped wouldn’t wake her. She was usually a night owl so it was probably fine. 

It hit her then, that this was the first time she had really felt normal in weeks. Like a normal girl about to go on a date with her boyfriend. She smiled despite it being a little more complicated than that and walked with a perk in her step across the train tracks once the guard rails had raised. 

The morning sun was warm on her skin and Kagome buzzed with excitement as she walked to Inuyasha’s house. She rang the doorbell expecting his mom or maybe Rin to answer but was surprised when Inuyasha himself flung it open. He looked a little disheveled and his hair was still slightly damp from his shower and pulled half up, but he gave her a huge smile and she grinned back tackling him in a hug. 

Inyasha picked her up with the force of his hug squeezing her and she giggled. After setting her back down she hesitated. “Are you ready or did you need more time? I wanted to get an early start if it’s okay with you.” 

“Yeah let me just grab my phone and wallet and we can go.” Kagome stayed in the foyer waiting for him. 

Inuyasha reappeared and grabbed his keys off a hook near the door. “So what did you have in mind on this rare day off from our regularly scheduled drama?” They headed outside and he locked the door behind them. 

“Well,” Kagome wrung her hands behind her back nervously. “You can say no- but would you want to go to Harajuku? I know it’s busy but I haven’t been in ages and thought it could be fun.” 

Inuyasha laughed not really expecting that but seeing her excited energy he wasn’t about to disappoint her. “Sure, there’s always lots of stuff to do in Harajuku.” 

“We can get crepes on Takeshita Street and go by Meiji Jingu Shrine maybe?” 

“Okay, should we drive or take the train?” 

“Let’s take the train, I don’t want to deal with trying to find parking there.” Inuyasha chuckled and reached down to hold her hand. 

“Lead away then my lady.” 

They walked to the nearby station in a comfortable silence, their joined hands swinging between them. It occurred to Kagome she had never done this in Japan before and she felt proud to be a couple with Inuyasha. She knew him well enough to know he wasn’t doing this for a show right now but because he wanted to, and if that made her downright giddy it was no one else’s business but her own. 

They tapped in at the station and Kagome checked the quickest route on her phone app while Inuyasha stopped to grab a redbull from a vending machine on the platform. Being it was after the work rush hour there was plenty of room on the train and they easily grabbed a seat. They pressed together on the train and watched the highrises of Tokyo rush past. Kagome loved Tokyo but she hadn’t felt at home here in such a long time. It was a lonely place for her before she left and as her resentment grew for her family it made it hard to enjoy any aspect of her life in Japan. But with Inuyasha everything felt different, she didn’t have to face her family alone anymore. She had an ally and everyday that passed she felt herself drawing closer to him. 

Souta was too young when she left to fully understand what she had been going through and now he tried but their paths were dramatically different. As much as Souta didn’t like the situation she knew deep down he respected her father more than she did, he saw him for the brilliant business man he was and the knowledge of industry they shared together. Kagome didn’t have that connection to him and all that they shared was a strained bitter resentment some days. Inuyasha squeezed her knee bringing her back to the present and she smiled at him. The heaviness she always felt at home was so much lighter with him by her side. 

When they arrived at Harajuku station they crossed the street to the entrance of Takeshita Street. The bright and flashy shopping street never failed to have a mix of young people and tourists milling about and staring at all the unique shops and street food. Kagome felt a wave of nostalgia remembering all the times she had come here with her friends when she was younger. She always loved the energy that seemed to bubble up from everywhere in Harajuku. It was impossible not to see the excitement. 

“I haven’t been here in so long! It makes me feel young again.” She mused with a happy sigh.

“You are young Kagome,” Inuyasha laughed. He had his sunglasses on again today and secretly Kagome thought they looked quite cool. She wouldn’t be telling him that though, his head was big enough. 

“Did you ever come here before you moved to New York?” 

“Sometimes, I liked the vintage shops in Omotesando.” 

Kagome nodded, she had been to them a few times herself. They meandered through the light crowds looking at all the new bizarre trends that were popular. Everything from toys to wild fashions were on display. A pair of young girls were taking selfies with a huge rainbow cotton candy. They giggled as Inuyasha walked by gazing at his long silver hair. With smug satisfaction Kagome reached out to hold his hand again. 

They made their way down the street dodging groups of school girls and couples, stopping to window shop at a few places and their eclectic selection.

They jerked to a stop suddenly and Inuyasha glanced over to find Kagome staring with wide eyes at a sign on the street. She blinked, her eyes huge and owlish before she turned to him and clasped her hands together. “Please Inuyasha! This place is new, I’ve never seen it before! Can we go?” 

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head trying not to groan out loud. The sign Kagome was standing in front of was for a Shiba Inu Dog Cafe. Adorable puppies wearing little bandanas were advertised. Taking one look at her big doe eyes, he knew what his answer was going to be. Inuyasha sighed. 

xxxxx

Kagome smiled, flipping back through the photos from yesterday and trying to decide which to upload. She had taken way too many at the dog cafe but the puppies were so cute! Their pointy little ears were her favorite, especially a white one that had spent the whole time rolling around and playing. She had lingered on a picture of Inuyasha holding the white puppy in his lap. He was still trying to look grumpy and unimpressed but was clearly failing by the small smile pulling at his mouth. She quickly changed it to his contact picture in her phone. 

A few selfie photos followed, them holding up the crepes they had got before eating them and another of them at the shrine with their fortunes. She had slipped the omikuji in her wallet wanting to keep it as a memento. She had felt so relaxed with Inuyasha, she couldn’t remember the last time she had that much fun. She hoped it meant as much to him as it had to her. 

Her peaceful moment was interrupted as her father thundered into the room. "No, I want a report from whoever is at TSE right now from the back office because someone down there hasn't seen the Nikkei! Guess who just went into the Mothers section that we have NO shares on! Get me on the phone with a trader down there or…" The conversation Kagome's father was screaming into the phone thankfully faded out of hearing range when he stomped from the front door into his office with a jerky hand motion for Souta to follow. Souta sighed, folding his copy of the  _ Nikkei Kinyu Shimbun  _ and laying it on the table.

"Looks like he saw what just happened to NTN, see you later tonight." Kagome blinked not understanding anything he just said besides see you later tonight. 'Souta is practically running that company and I can't even understand the basic components in conversation apparently…guess I really am a disappointment in some ways.' Kagome reflected, her inadequacies abruptly seemed higher than usual.

"Hey what's with that sad look?" Looking up over her shoulder she smiled at the familiar face she really needed then. 

“And who let this sketchy character inside my house?” She joked. 

“Oh one of those interns whose name I can’t remember.” Inuyasha leaned over the edge of the couch kissing her upside down and eventually making her giggle and pull back. Her father no doubt would have been frowning in disapproval if he wasn't so busy only caring about his own life, Kagome thought, rolling her eyes to herself. She might be giving herself too much credit thinking he would even notice, on second thought. 

Inuyasha came around the couch to sit beside her. "So you ready for tonight, rehearsed your lines and all that bullshit?"

"We're just bit part attendee's tonight, remember, no speaking roles." She bounced the joke back. "But it's true it should be one of the smoother events, eat a light meal, listen to a bunch of fancy dramatic speeches and make another clean getaway. And the catering company for this country club is supposed to be superb. I have to admit the food in this deal isn't too bad."

"Well of course, why did you think I was doing this?" Inuyasha pulled a confused face, cocking his head and she laughed punching him lightly. "Oh what you thought I just liked your company that much? Wow…conceited…" He mumbled, rolling his eyes with a playful smirk.

"Oooh, me the conceited one? Coming from you, that's rich." She stuck her tongue out squealing quite loudly when he leaned over and bit it. "That hurt!" She pouted.

"Want me to kiss it?" He quickly offered and Kagome sighed, realizing once again she had been set up but kissed him anyways.

Souta coughed loudly making his entrance known when he walked into the living room a few minutes later and Kagome quickly scooted herself a little farther away from Inuyasha, much to his disappointment.

xxxxx

A strange wind was howling its way through New York City that night. The kind that appears out of nowhere exactly when you're not prepared for it, sending most running for shelter. On this particular evening a man stalked through the streets with a destination firm in his mind. Miroku had some very important business to handle, and no amount of bad weather would be stopping him but when the bitter wind spun through his blazer, even he felt a chill.

He hurried himself into the back entrance of the club he was headed for; a private event that was his favorite type was on tonight's menu. And whoever had been following him the last few days seemed to finally have given up, much to his relief. He had deemed this place the perfect place to celebrate and score a little something that he badly needed to settle his nerves.

The place was packed with people seeking refuge from everything you could think of. But the crowd seemed more frenzied than normal. It looked like he wasn't the only one uneasy from such strange weather. A wind like that with no rain or thunder to follow didn't seem natural to Miroku at all.

Sliding through the halls of people, Miroku smiled to many and winked to more before he finally found a seat just where he wanted, in the darkest back corner of the room. Just as he sat down and was finally hoping to unwind a little, while ignoring the howling circling the building, is when she slinked in and sat down across from him. Fuck, he would know that body anywhere, one he'd seen so many times before. Every bit as beautiful on the way up as the way down; well save for her eyes.

Their color was more black than brown, their look more sinister than mysterious.

"Well look who the wind blew in..." he muttered, with no joy.

She was the kind of woman whose hips were made for swaying, her lips always perfectly colored and whose twin sets of gorgeous full black lashes were so long they flirted with the tops of her cheeks when she closed them. And right now those double deadly eyes were batting seductively at Miroku. He could feel figurative razor sharp teeth grazing the back of his neck, a trap ready to spring.

She leaned forward in her chair, threading her hands around his neck and curling into his collar, to gently tug him forward until he hovered just above her perfect lips. She paused, he gulped, he was at the right vantage to see her face’s every move as she whispered. "Where is Inuyasha?"

xxxxx

Only halfway through the yawn fest party that night Inuyasha's cell vibrated to life in his pocket. He casually got it out hiding it under the table cloth and in his lap to see a private number calling. With a curious glance he answered it discreetly whispering hello.

"Hello Inuyasha, it's been awhile."

"Who is this?" His brows knitted together in confusion, knowing he must be wrong, it couldn’t be the familiar chilly voice he was thinking of. Kagome glanced over at him in question.

"Have you already forgotten my voice, or has it just been replaced?" An icy tone rang through the line, static echoing it and the fuzziness and confusion snapped into a harsh reality as his brain finally caught him to what his instincts already knew. A growl rose up his throat when she chuckled loftily; it was a dark eerie noise he knew Kikyou only meant when she was stirring up trouble. 

He had cut off contact with her months ago it seemed like, but maybe that's because New York already felt like years ago. It had been so easy to slip into this he thought, his eyes scanning the lavish ballroom and locking onto Kagome's worried look only briefly. He should have known this wouldn't last much longer, his real life and all of its bullshit seeping in, even this far from it.

"Inuyasha…you've been busy I heard, and not checking in with Miroku even. Why I was just worried sick when he told me." Her tone was anything but worried or affectionate, and he stayed silent trying to figure out just how to handle Kikyou in one of her moods. He promised himself he would deal with Miroku later. "I'm not happy Inuyasha, not at all. And I just can't wait to hear how you plan to explain this to Kouga, or would you like me to do it for you?" 

Inuyasha was up and out of his chair instantly, excusing himself hastily, realizing he would not be able to deal with this in a public place. It wasn't going to be pretty judging by that last subtle but obvious threat. 'She knows about the engagement, and somehow about Kouga looking for me. What the fuck is going on?' He thought frantically as he walked out the doors. He completely missed Kagome staring at his fleeing form and his enraged expression as soon as he picked up that phone call.

Sitting back straight in her chair Kagome tried to pay attention to the other people at the table but couldn't stop from worrying her bottom lip and glancing back at the door every time someone stepped through it. Why did Inuyasha run out like that and look so upset too, without even saying a word to her?

When she checked back in with the current proceedings she saw everyone beginning to take their seats as the host for the evening began to step up to the stage and introduce the first speaker. Souta's voice whispered to her. "Run." Kagome leaned in sure she had heard him incorrectly. "What are you going deaf? Go after him, while you can." He hissed and she stared into his eyes hesitating, then quickly slid out of her seat bolting towards the door, a thank you whispered over her shoulder.

Kagome did run, as fast as possible in heels, to look for Inuyasha. Sprinting out into the club's courtyard she spun in circles but saw no trace of the man she sought. Biting her lip she kept moving but she knew if she made it to the street she would have lost him completely. Thunder boomed ominously above her and her eyes stung with tears of frustration when she heard the first large drops smack the pavement around her. 

It was pouring within seconds and Kagome stood there like a fool, not knowing what to do anymore. Her sheer dress soaked instantly and her hair fell flat, while the night darkened around her. There was no sign of Inuyasha and her mind raced with dark possibilities. They overwhelmed her, the weight of it causing her to physically sag. What had upset him so much? Why had he run? What wasn’t he telling her? 

She slumped down to the ground, the wet pavement snagging her dress and knees and unexpectedly started to sob; without knowing why. Everything suddenly came crashing down like the rain around her. She was thankful at least she couldn't feel her hot tears of weakness with so much water dripping down her face as it was.

"Kagome...?" She turned slowly and there he stood a very strange expression on his face, like he wasn't entirely sure she was real. Kagome's throat burned from the tears dripping off her chin. Inuyasha rushed forward, shedding his jacket and immediately sweeping it over her.

"Kagome what are you doing out here in the rain! You'll get yourself sick, what were you thinking?"

"I came- I came to find you." She hiccuped from the force of her crying, feeling so pathetic in that moment. He gave her that strange look again, his eyebrows furrowed above his intense gaze.

"Why would you do that?" He questioned, his tone coming out more defensive than he meant to.

"I- I was worried for you…you seemed upset. I thought…it was the right thing for me to do…" Even while she said it she realized how unconvincing it sounded, more of a question to him than a statement. The words that finished what she was going to say however, had never left her lips, they were circling through her mind unsaid 'The right thing for your fiancée to do…' She shut her mouth with a hard click of her teeth before they escaped, embarrassing her further. 

"Well don't, I'm fine and I can take care of myself." He snapped again too harsh. Inuyasha didn’t know where this resentment was bubbling up from but it was like he couldn’t stop it. What was wrong with him? It wasn't Kagome he needed to lash out at; it was himself for all the stupid shit he had done that was now ruining the first true happiness he had felt in years. 

Kagome was staring up at him shivering, looking terribly lost and innocent and his heart was splitting that this wonderful girl was worried about trash like him. 'That's what I am…' he realized sadly. 'Just like Kikyou said…' "You wouldn't be anywhere you are today if it wasn't for me! Everyone I introduced you to, you'd be nothing and this is how you repay me!" He could hear it even now because he had so many times before. Have something repeated to you enough and even you begin to wonder what truths there are in fiction.

"Come on…let's get you out of the rain." Scooping her up in a strong grip Inuyasha raised Kagome from the pavement frowning deeply from a gash in her dress and the exposed skin on her knee showing a tiny smear of blood.

"I can't go back in there Inu." Her voice cracked when she choked suddenly, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I'm so sorry I've become this weak…"

Inuyasha couldn't deal with this; he couldn't deal with any of this properly in this storm that was only intensifying. He shushed her reassuringly and moved out to the street awkwardly managing to flag down a cab never setting Kagome down, she was embedded into his chest now, the oversized jacket hiding her shaking shoulders.

Gently placing her inside he hopped in, thankful for at least some shelter from the pounding chilly rain. It was abnormally cold to him for some reason. Telling his address to the cab driver he pulled Kagome into a wet embrace wrapping one hand tightly around her back and the other tucking into her wet hair to bring her face back down to his shoulder.

"Come on now..." He shushed her, unsurely rocking her in his lap, he had never really comforted a girl well before and Inuyasha was sure he was probably doing this wrong. "What's gotten to you Kagome? Because you're anything but weak…"

"It's everything…" She sniffed her fingers curled into the soaked fabric of his shirt. "I'm already tired of living like this and when you left and looked upset…and I didn't know if you were coming back. I realized how much I need you; I can't do this without you."

"I know baby…I know, I couldn't do it without you either. I had just gotten some bad news and needed a minute to myself."

"I hate this." Kagome sniffed, wiping at her face with her hand. "I hate not being able to be my authentic self, this feeling of helplessness. I can't stand it Inu." Her voice crept lower with each word until she was barely whispering.

"It's not much longer." He tried reassuring her. "And I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. You're not weak Kagome, you're overwhelmed and it's no wonder. I shouldn't have stormed out without an explanation to you; I didn't mean to scare you."

"But it's not you…" She sighed and Inuyasha couldn't help feeling relieved from her words, and that she was calming down and had finally stopped crying.

"Kagome look at me." Placing his fingers gently under her chin he turned her face to him and took her by surprise when he kissed her, their lips still cold from the rain. "Everything is fine now. We're not going back there, we'll take the night off. I’ll text your brother and explain. " She nodded with a weak smile and hugged herself a little tighter against his solid form.

xxxxx


	14. Crash and Burn

xxxxx

By the time the cab had pulled up alongside Inuyasha's drive way Kagome was seriously regretting how long she had sat out in the rain. Even with his coat she would be lucky not to catch a cold from that marvel decision. With a shaky sigh she watched Inuyasha get out and had every intention of handing him back his jacket and making a beeline for home. Her eyes still felt sore and she knew they must have been puffy and covered with ruined mascara.

"Are you coming?" His voice interrupted as he leaned down to look at her huddled up like a soaked kitten. "Come on Kagome, I don't feel like being alone just yet either." He knew her, could see right through her and as much as that annoyed her, she got out of the cab and took the hand he offered.

Her heart ached and she felt dizzy as he led her up to his house, her hand still firmly within his own. What was she to him? 'A responsibility; a duty? Even less maybe?' It hurt her head just thinking about all this and she shivered harder; huddled up against the door while he opened it and trying to scoot herself as far from the rain as she could. She watched a few people scuttle past with umbrellas on the street outside. They walked inside and Inuyasha's voice shook her from her dour thoughts once again.

"I'll get you some warm clothes to change into; you can come up and wait in my room." Kagome nodded softly as Inuyasha shot up the stairs disappearing into a room. She walked slowly after him going into his room and hanging up the soaked blazer, and with some curiosity subtly looking through his other clothes in the closet.

Inuyasha was quietly praying that Sesshomaru never found out about this one, as he opened up the closet to try and find something of Rin's Kagome could fit into. Taking care of her was his first priority, and a convenient excuse not to talk or think about that phone call that had started all of this. 

'Damnit Kikyou! Why now of all times?' He swore if he didn't have bad luck he wouldn't have any luck at all. But at least this time he was safe. He managed to find some pink sweat pants that looked like they would fit her and figured he could just give her one of his shirts to borrow.

"Here, these are Rin's but I know she wouldn't mind." Kagome nodded again, still not saying anything when he came inside the room to hand her the dry pants. He opened up the dresser in his room and took out a shirt she recognized from him wearing it before. He handed that to her as well. “Why don’t you get changed? You'll probably feel better.” Inuyasha left quickly to give her privacy, closing the door behind him. It was unnerving to see Kagome so quiet...

Still staying focused on not thinking about how badly he might have fucked up with her, he made his way into the kitchen to make them both hot tea. He could use some warmth too, feeling shaken from that fucking phone call. Rain clinked against the large kitchen windows harder, the shadows and water casting eerie shapes on everything. Inuyasha hoped wherever his family was they were indoors too. He thought he remembered them saying they were going for dinner together tonight.

He sucked in a breath when a still dazed looking Kagome found him in the kitchen. Even at what she would have called her worst, she looked gorgeous to him. She had washed her makeup off and had her hair loosely pulled up to get most of it out of her face and even though her brown eyes were reflecting so much more sadness than usual, he couldn't help but drink her in. But the best thing by far was that she had pulled on his black hoodie, the shirt apparently not offering enough warmth. She must have grabbed it from the closet, helping herself to anything that was his. She looked absolutely adorable cuddled up in it, it being nearly twice her size.

Sitting down at the table she watched him finish up boiling some water in the kettle and pour them two cups. Kagome wrapped her trembling fingers around the warm cup when he sat it down in front of her, the sleeves of his hoodie far too long so just her fingers poked out. Inuyasha sat beside her taking a tentative sip; relieved he hadn't screwed it up too bad since it had probably been a good two years since he made tea at all. Thankfully it wasn’t a complicated beverage.

"Thank you for all of this, you didn't have to bring me here with you." Kagome smiled softly and he reached out to brush a strand of hair that had come loose, tucking it behind her ear.

"It's because of me you ran out at all, the least I could do was not send you home alone."

"It wasn't because of you; it was my own decision regardless of what you were doing. So don't blame yourself, I'm old enough to know I shouldn't have stayed out in the rain. It's not a big deal." He didn't say anything more and she wanted so badly to ask him who had called, to figure out why he had run. But she couldn't bring herself to pry. She had no place in his life before this, she knew nothing about where he lived or who he knew. So it didn't matter, even if he did tell her who it was, the name wouldn't mean any recognition or quiet any of her questions.

Kagome snuggled deeper into his warm jacket allowing herself this comfort at least against her thoughts and emotions. As much as she wanted to be near him, it was hurting her to feel so distant, even sitting next to him. She found herself wishing she had stayed in the cab, excused herself, gone home and drawn a bath so Inuyasha didn’t have to see her like this. Her perfect engagement ring sparkled on her left hand mocking her and she glared at it.

Kikyou's voice, about as soothing as feedback, was still ringing through Inuyasha's ears with her bitter but truthful words. She promised him all the things to come with Kagome now that he had left her. Kagome’s judgment when she found out what type of person he really was, the betrayal after. She wouldn't stay near someone like him if she actually knew what he was like away from her. He couldn't help it though…he didn't mean to be fake or different around Kagome, but that was how she made him act. Like somehow a girl this pure and innocent could maybe rub off on him, just being near her would sometimes make him feel better about himself. It was so easy to forget…and to pretend this was how his life had always been. But he was living a dangerous lie and he knew Kikyou was right. He only hoped he could keep his secrets with him until the election, and then disappear before she ever knew otherwise.

He had already decided that would be the best decision in the end, had come to that conclusion tonight when he knew he wouldn't be able to run from his past much longer. He wouldn't allow what he loved most about Kagome, her innocence, to be ruined by the likes of him.

"Listen, thanks again but I should probably be getting home." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha sighed, he didn't want her to go but he had no reason to tell her to stay. He wasn’t in the best of moods either or great at this communication thing.

"Sure, go ahead and call a cab, I don't want you waiting outside." He gruffly pushed back his chair standing up. "I'm going out on the porch." He offered no other explanation pulling open the doors and leaning against the wet wall to look out at his mother's gardens. Rummaging in one pocket, he pulled out his cigarettes getting one out of the crinkled container to rest on his bottom lip while he dug for his lighter.

Kagome stared blankly at her phone, indecision getting the best of her again. She had to go home, she wasn't ever meant to be here. It would be better for her to deal with this problem on her own and stop this aching attachment that was growing to Inuyasha right now. But she couldn't, she felt herself being pulled towards him, like someone had ensnared them and now all the wires were being pulled taunt and she had no control over how she clung to and needed him. But her judgment knew better. Of course she had a choice, she may have not had one about the engagement but how she handled it was entirely up to her. 'But what do I even want…?'

She sighed and decided to just order a car on an app and hope that tomorrow morning would bring some clarity but she stopped when she smelled something odd.

"What are you doing?" Kagome's voice held no accusation, only confusion and the bewildered look in her eyes was priceless. Inuyasha had to stop himself from laughing or he would have choked on the smoke he slowly exhaled. He didn't feel like apologizing for himself any more tonight, and this was one habit she could just deal with. He had much worse things to hide. So he shrugged nonchalantly and looked back out to the rain that was continuing to soak everything around them. A chilly wind was blowing against his cheeks in sharp contrast to the flaring heat at the end of his cigarette, the only piercing light against the dark garden.

Kagome starred; bristling from the brush off she had just received and heavily debating how she should go about this one. "Don't bother," he muttered reading her mind and exhaled the curling smoke back out to fade into the air again. A stream of it rose up out of his hand before tapering into the dark. "Many before you have tried, and you won't be the last either. Let me have this one guilty pleasure in a place that allows me none." She didn't quite understand what he meant by that but closed her mouth, her anger subsiding for the moment.

"But why would you choose to do such a thing to yourself?" He shrugged again.

"It's something you couldn't understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome quipped crossly. He waved her off again, ignoring her angry glare. With one furious swipe she plucked the cigarette from between his lips and pressed it to her own sucking in and ignoring his growl of protest.

Kagome then completely lost any effect she was going for when she bent over in a fit of coughs, gasping until they subsided to get her breath back. Meanwhile the cigarette had fallen to the damp ground and extinguished at their feet. She peeked back up through her bangs to see Inuyasha glaring at her with a rather annoyed look and sigh.

"Now WHY would you do a stupid thing like that?" He demanded irately. She huffed straightening back up and walked out the door with as much pride as she could muster and waited for her car to arrive. 

xxxxx

Inuyasha trudged back upstairs after a terse goodbye with Kagome, seeing that she got in the car safely with the umbrella he lent her. There were three missed calls on his phone, and he had a pretty good idea who they were from. Scrolling through he recognized one call from Miroku and two from unknown numbers. Miroku had left a message of stunned gibberish where he did say how he saw Kikyou but conveniently didn't mention telling her his new cell phone number. The other, as figured, was from the wicked bitch of Los Angeles threatening him with various blunt objects if he didn't call her back after hanging up on her earlier. Some god out there was conspiring against him, just had to be, he thought with a deep sigh.

Throwing his still damp clothes into a pile he frowned at the empty hanger his hoodie should have been on. Rin was going to kill him if he didn't get those pants back probably too, and Sesshomaru when he found out he went snooping in his room. Not that he was without honorable intentions anyways.

With another drawn out sigh he laid back on his bed refusing to call back his past life until it was absolutely necessary. Kikyou could make all the idol threats she wanted, Kouga couldn't stand her and probably wouldn't even talk to her. At least that's what he was hoping. Kouga looking for him was a bit unusual, he didn't normally advertise his relations with anyone but maybe he was just checking on where he was. But there was something about all this that was making Inuyasha chew the inside of his cheek nervously. Everyone was just acting...off.

Downstairs the front door opened and he heard the rest of his family rush inside. He walked quietly out into the hallway, looking down the railing of the stairs. He caught sight of Rin and his mother laughing and struggling to pat their hair dry and shed their layers. His father and Sesshomaru talking between themselves in a low tone, his father smiling and Sesshomaru having a casual indifference, as usual. 

The four of them like that, they seemed so happy and content. They looked complete and Inuyasha stopped himself from going downstairs to join them, a lump forming in his throat. He didn't fit in with them here. He wasn’t a good person, no matter how much Kagome made him feel like one. But he didn’t feel like himself anymore either. Something had shifted from who he had been in New York, he couldn’t place how exactly, but it left him feeling caught between two worlds and out of place in both. He went back to his room and slumped on his bed, resting his forearms on his knees and groaned into his hands. 

His phone went off, Kouga’s number this time. New York was calling.

xxxxx

14 hours away Kouga slammed his phone down against the table rattling his cold cup of coffee. Miroku winced slightly, moving to stand instead.

"Why isn't he answering?" He demanded spinning on him. Miroku's mouth hung open but no words of explanation came immediately.

"You - you know how he is, hell we don't even know what time it is there." He stammered, shrugging and trying to stay relaxed. Kouga in the best of moods made him feel on edge, and this wasn’t his best mood.

"You did tell him he needs to get back here, yes?" He demanded furiously.

"I told him you were looking for him but this was the first time I could even come by here because some guy’s been tailing me. Which I need to talk to you about by the way. Also did you know Kikyou’s back in town? Because that was a great fucking surprise the other night I got..." Kouga's hands clenched curling around the sides of his table. His entire apartment was decorated in modern geometric shapes, most low and made of sharp angles. Glass and chrome made up the table he was now looking tempted to smash, Miroku didn't honestly think it would be out of his abilities. Kouga ran his hands roughly through his hair. “Yeah she came by to pick up the other night and mentioned she wanted to talk to him. What’s that about anyway? Haven’t they been broken up for months?” 

"I don’t know either...Just relax, I’m sure Inuyasha will call you back." Miroku offered after an elongated tense silence.

"Don't tell me to relax; it's not your ass on the line to find him. If I didn’t have enough shit going on Kikyou sniffing around means nothing good for us you realize? She's crazy yes, but not without a motive. Someone's doing that bitch's thinking for her, like usual, not that it makes her any less dangerous."

"Why can't you just tell me what the fuck is going on? The truth this time. I'm getting wound up in this too, I deserve to know who's looking and why," Miroku demanded. 

"No, no you don't. That's where you are very incorrect. You don't deserve to know shit, and if you can't help me anymore then get out and stay out. I don't need whoever's been following you showing up to give me more to deal with." Kouga said while pacing the length of the room and back again like a caged animal.

"Fine." Miroku said tersely, grabbing his jacket and slamming the door closed behind him. He'd never seen Kouga act like that, and he was right. Someone was pulling the strings for all of this, but for the life of him he didn't know who or why. In the grand scheme of it all he and Inuyasha were still low on the food chain for the New York underworld. Not at the bottom, but never deserving this much attention. 'Who would need to find a party boy dealer like Inuyasha so badly?' he racked his brain once again.

Pulling his collar up around his neck he walked out of the lobby of Kouga's high rise apartments and into the drizzle that was circling the city that day. There was one more ace he had up his sleeve which he wasn't revealing to anyone in the midst of all this bullshit. He didn't know who he was supposed to trust anymore, but it sure as hell wasn't Kikyou or Kouga.

He hung back from the crowd of people moving on the sidewalk, as he got out his cell phone and typed up a text.

xxxxx

Kagome felt guilty, really guilty actually, for storming out on Inuyasha when he hadn't done anything to deserve it. She had overreacted again. Sure he smoked, but why couldn't he? 'What do I care?' She asked herself. But she did care, a lot, too much. 

The only good news was the entire embarrassing incident had left her unable to cry in the short cab ride home, the bath, or when her father got home and started yelling obscenities through the locked bathroom door; which she completely ignored. So now that the banging had finally stopped she was left to her silence and bubbles, contemplating how she could make it up to Inuyasha, or even show her face around him after doing such a stupid thing. When she got home she had brushed her teeth twice, the taste of the cigarette was so foul. Just remembering made her shiver and dunk her head underwater.

Towel drying her hair she peeked out to check that the hallway was clear and shot across to her bedroom, closing and locking that door as well. Sitting down on her bed she reached over and picked up the hoodie she had discarded next to her and fingered the soft and well worn fabric. Holding it close she breathed in his smell, something masculine and just entirely...him. She couldn’t quite identify the scent but it made her feel warm all over.

"Oh god, I'm smelling his jacket. I've officially lost it." She rolled her eyes, setting it aside on her desk and shaking her head at how stupid she could be. Her planner informed her she had a breakfast meeting with Inuyasha tomorrow and the morning off of her lessons with the disgruntled Mr. Oka. This alone made her perk up a little and she decided to deal with all of this in the morning and with that Kagome finally tucked herself into bed after a very long day.

xxxxx

"Inuyasha….Inuyasha…." A voice was coaxing him out of his sleep which apparently could never go uninterrupted in this house. He groggily opened one eye to see a smiling Rin hovering above him. He closed it again.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, giving him a good push and he yelped nearly falling out of bed. "Phone call for you." She said shortly, dropping the home phone onto his bed and walking out of the room. Squinting he glanced at the clock groaning to see it was only eight.

"Hello?" He muttered irritably falling back into bed and resting the phone on his pillow.

"Inuyasha it's me."

"Miroku! I swear to god I am going to-"

"Shut up and listen, I went through quite a bit to get the home number of the Chief of Police okay?" Inuyasha paused, wait- why was he calling his house? "Everyone is freaking out over here Inu."

"What are you talking about?" He groaned wanting to sag back to sleep. "Is someone still trailing you?"

"No, it's not that. I lost him but Kikyou showed up the other night, like I said if you heard my message-"

"YEAH about that! Thanks a fucking lot for giving her my new number, that was just grand of you asshole. She’s the reason I had to change it in the first place."

"I didn't! I didn't tell her a damn thing other than what she knew, you were in Tokyo and I hadn't heard from you. And it was basically true. How she got your cell is beyond me, I told her to go elsewhere for her information." Inuyasha sat up and held onto the phone tighter.

"Who else even has that number to give out that she would know?" Inuyasha did have a variety of contacts who used his number but the majority were for business and none of them would know Kikyou...he was pretty sure. 

"I don't know! That's what I'm trying to tell you. Someone important is looking for you and they're damn determined to find you. They've even got Kouga under their thumb and freaking out. I was visiting his place this morning after Kikyou paid me that lovely surprise visit and he was spouting off how you had to get back to New York ASAP. Now he's trying to enlist me to help find you and quite frankly I want to know who the fuck did you piss off Inuyasha?!" Inuyasha's face screwed up as he tried to process all this as fast as it was coming in.

"No one….I um- I seriously haven't done anything in the last few months that I can think of. It's got to be Kikyou pulling strings with someone we don't know."

"But for her to have access to who is giving Kouga orders…" Miroku trailed off letting the dark thought hang in the silence. 

"Yeah…I don't know who she's hanging around with now. I thought she was dating someone else already but she left a bunch of messages on my voicemail and texted me pissed off about the engagement. I don’t know what Kouga could have to do with this situation but I can’t leave Tokyo right now and come back. It’s not an option."

"Are you sure Kikyou’s just upset about the engagement? This seems extreme even for her...I've got a bad feeling."

"Then you don't know her too well." Inuyasha muttered rubbing his eyes, he just woke up and it felt like he was already getting a headache from all of this. "Look I’ve got a lot of things happening Miroku so you just need to stay as far out of this as you can. And don't call my home number again, my family can’t be involved in this."

"I'm going out of my way to warn you of this shit and that's all I get?! Even after this disappearing act you've played on me and everyone else?!" It was rare that Inuyasha heard his best friend upset but now he was full on shouting. 

Inuyasha sighed, he had a right to be angry at him. "Look, I have my reasons I didn't tell you. But I can't tell you them now either. Just know I need to finish things up here first and I'll be home in about a month I'm guessing."

"What home? At this rate you're not going to have anything to come back to." Inuyasha held his tongue, he was tempted to scream something at him but knowing Miroku wasn’t who he was actually frustrated with.

"I’ll explain this all when I can. I gotta go Miroku…I'll call you later." He hung up and ran his hands through his bangs again, rubbing them and his forehead and trying not to think about Miroku, Kikyou or anything outside of Tokyo if possible. Looking back to his pillows he debated momentarily but remembered he did have breakfast plans with Kagome. 

'At least I get to see her, something normal in my life.' They had left things on a somewhat awkward note last night so he was eager to make sure they were okay again. ‘Well no time to fix it like the present.’ He thought with a slight smile, and jumped out of bed to get ready. 

xxxxx

Kagome smiled at the text her phone chirped letting her know Inuyasha was outside. Picking up the phone she ran downstairs, snagging her purse and waving bye to Souta as she put on a pair of flat shoes quickly. He gave her a sleepy wave back before continuing to drink his coffee and read the paper. Locking the front door behind her, Kagome turned to see Inuyasha waiting in her driveway in one of his family's cars.

"Good morning!" She chirped a little more eager than she meant to, she felt nervous for some reason about last night...

"Morning beautiful." Leaning over, Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making Kagome blush lightly. "I'm sorry um... about last night." Kagome blinked in surprise. She felt she had grown to know Inuyasha pretty well, even in their short time together recently and apologizing wasn’t something he usually did so lightly.

She waved her hand with relief all the same. "No, I’m sorry too. I overreacted, don't worry about it. So where did you have in mind for breakfast?"

"I was thinking somewhere quiet…" Kagome smiled and reached over to hold his hand. Inuyasha shifted the car into gear and she relaxed, happy to go wherever he took her and watch the early morning streets of Tokyo begin to roll past.

xxxxx

Mr. Higurashi was sitting and enjoying his breakfast when he heard his eldest daughter rush out. He only spared an irritable glance towards the door; he was determined to stay in a good mood. It was a good day after all; his public voting estimate had increased another five percent after the latest events, pulling him far ahead from the pack leading the race, and his stock company was doing better than ever with Souta falling perfectly in his footsteps.

"Turn on the TV Souta, let's check the market prices." His son nodded and hit the remote before picking up his newspaper again, but it never made it up past his eyes. On the screen was a beautiful model Souta recognized giving a teary interview. She had been born and raised in Japan and used to be an idol when she was younger, making her quite a favorite and celebrity in Tokyo. She had gone international with her career a few years ago but was still commonly seen in the Japanese media. But it was what she was saying…that caused Candidate Higurashi and Souta's eyes to both widen in disbelief. 

xxxxx

Kagome smiled absently twirling a piece of her hair around one manicured nail. Inuyasha had found a great little café to have breakfast at. It was small and tucked away and thankfully just about empty. 

Occasionally they drew attention out in public and had been followed by paparazzi on their private dates. It’s why they were scheduled into their day planners in the first place, so they could be seen behaving like a regular couple -not that difficult to act like these days, outside of their various event obligations. Most days the photographers weren’t awful but every so often they did get too pushy if the two of them were out in a popular district. 

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started, taking a sip of her coffee as if it might give her courage.

"Hm?" He glanced up at her with those golden eyes she adored so much.

"I was thinking…we don't have any functions in the middle of the week next week- and I wanted to get away for awhile and maybe go to the coast. My family owns a great little apartment in Izu, do you think….that is um- would you like to go there with me?" She blushed, looking down at her hands, knowing just what she was asking. But two days uninterrupted with Inuyasha sounded amazing. Time away from their families and the public, to finally talk and she could only hope, get some things out in the open.

"You sure you wouldn't rather be alone?" 

Kagome shook her head no. She summoned the courage to look up at him. "No I'd like to get to know you a little better without the cameras around for once." Inuyasha smiled and reached across the table to take her hand. He stroked the back of it fondly.

"Yeah, that sounds great." She smiled brightly and tried to linger in the moment but found herself distracted by the sudden chaos happening outside the café. The street had become full with cars and vans that had pulled up with people and camera crews rolling out.

"Inuyasha…what's going on outside?" She asked pointing to the just shy of a mob group of paparazzi that were flooding into the street.

Kagome's eyes widened when they all bolted right for the café. Fearfully, she looked at Inuyasha finding him just as confused, he squeezed her hand tighter. The group charged past the few fellow customers and the waitress shouting for them to stop and surged up surrounding their table. Kagome gasped from the cameras being shoved in her face, shooting to her feet to try and evade them. Inuyasha jumped up to pull her by his side, protectively hiding her behind him.

"What the hell are you all doing?!" He cried uselessly as microphones and cell phones were pushed into their space and questions started rapid firing at them.

"Mr. Taisho what is your response to the drug connections you have been accused of in New York?” “What is your relationship with Miss Kikyou Kotara?" “Miss Higurashi were you aware of his criminal background?!” A buzz of noise was all Kagome could make out through her shock and confusion. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t even breathe, as their accusations just kept coming. A new group of microphones were thrust at her with another round of the questions that just weren't making sense.

"Did you know Mr. Taisho has been dating the supermodel Kikyou Kotara?" "Are you his other woman on the side?" "What does your father think about Inuyasha's drug use?"

Kagome stared at them all appalled and tried to figure out what language they were speaking because it wasn't sounding like Japanese anymore. 'Kikyou….drug dealing…?' There was a swooping sensation in her stomach like she had missed a stair. All she wanted was to wake up from this nightmare but it wasn't happening. She stifled a cry when the group pushed the table they had been so nicely eating at only moments before aside roughly, and from somewhere the manager of the restaurant was frantically yelling at them to stop.

"What are you talking about?!" Inuyasha shouted at the group of them trying to push them back but only ending up shoved closer to the wall. "I'm not dating Kikyou!"

"That's not what her press statement released this morning said." One of them shouted while more questions were shouted over each other.

"Her interview is being nationally aired with all of her reports of your affair on her! What is your reaction to this Miss Higurashi?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him, her eyes wide with fright and confusion. "What are they talking about?"

"I don't know!" He insisted holding his empty hands up and trying to reassure her. Her terrified expression was killing him and he felt helpless against it and the insanity spinning around them.

"He does know! He's been in a relationship with Miss Kotara for the last three years; it was confirmed by her and her publicist this morning!"

"She's lying!" He snarled. "Get back all of you!" He shoved through the crowd keeping a strong hold on Kagome’s wrist as he made a desperate dash for the door, tugging her behind him but he felt her hand slip and looked back in a panic. Kagome was frozen, staring at the TV in the corner, along with the rest of the restaurant.

The reporters faded into nothing as Kagome listened and inspected the TV closely, her face distressed and brows knitted in confusion. 

"Our top story today is causing quite a stir. Chief of Police Inu Taisho's youngest son Inuyasha Taisho has just been linked to a drug scandal where he's been living in America. Inuyasha Taisho has just recently returned to Japan from New York to announce his engagement to Tokyo Mayor Candidate Yosuke Higurashi's daughter, Kagome Higurashi."

"Now this is really a shocking development because not only is this the chief of police's son but rumors are being spread that Candidate Higurashi in fact knew of his illegal activities and the engagement was arranged despite them. The information came directly from supermodel Kikyou Kotara whose birth place is Japan but has been working in America. She claims to have been dating Inuyasha for the last three years."

"Apparently she had no idea he had left or that he is engaged now, which she addressed in her press release early this morning. Her statement included the lines. 'I knew Inuyasha had been going deeper into heavy drug abuse but I didn't know until recently how bad it had gotten and he had started selling them. I tried to stand by him and help him but he pushed me away. He needs professional help and running away to Tokyo isn't going to do that for him.'"

"Now on the current status of their relationship Kikyou said it was officially over due to his cheating, the engagement and his lies, but a beauty like that we're sure won't have trouble finding someone new. So the real questions on everyone's mind are: Why would Mr. Higurashi actually give his only daughter to a man like this? And can we really put our trust in a chief of police that can't even keep illegal activities out of his own family? We can only hope the Higurashi family rethinks some of their decisions and the best of luck to the Taisho family during this troubling time."

Inuyasha’s breath rushed out of him feeling like he had been punched in the gut. He helplessly drank in Kagome's expression just as intensely as the first time he ever laid eyes on her. Her lip was quivering and she looked to be trembling all over as if her legs were threatening to give out on her any second. When her gaze finally turned away from the TV and to him, it said everything. Her eyes screamed and tore at him from the pain and betrayal there, her mouth was a hard trembling line and he could see tears welling up. Inuyasha’s mouth fell open in shock from the rage that was rolling off her.

The reporters were still circling like a group of sharks that could smell the blood in the water; they were lost to him. All that mattered was Kagome, but the floor had fallen out from under him and he was grabbing for anything to hang on to.

"Kagome!" He cried, reaching for her. "It's not true!" She snapped her hand back the moment he touched her, as sharp as if he had burned her. "Please Kagome, you have to listen to me. You know I wouldn't lie to you about her, I'm not dating her!" His eyes darted to the cameras making him unable to say the things he needed to. "Kagome…" He repeated her name desperate to make her understand, taking another step towards her. But her incredulous gaze never wavered. Her terrible look of offense was his only warning to what she did next.

"Don't come near me Inuyasha! Get away from me!" She screamed, pushing him back with all her strength, then fleeing through the crowd and running out of the restaurant.

"Kagome!" He yelled attempting to follow her before the swarm closed him off. "Get back!" He shouted shoving through the reporters. But when he reached the street he was already too late. It was filled with the wide eyes of people staring at him, but empty of Kagome.

xxxxx


End file.
